<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Batcave by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063532">The Batcave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Comics), Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, Cousin Incest, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Handcuffs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Roof Sex, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 23:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An anthology series featuring Batman with various women on both sides of the law.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea Beaumont/Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Cassandra Cain, Bruce Wayne/Jean Grey, Bruce Wayne/Kara Zor-El, Bruce Wayne/Sandra Woosan, Bruce Wayne/Zatanna Zatara, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Emma Frost/Bruce Wayne, Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne, Helena Bertinelli/Bruce Wayne, Jaina Hudson/Bruce Wayne, Karen Starr/Bruce Wayne, Kate Kane/Bruce Wayne, Lois Lane/Bruce Wayne, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Bruce Wayne, Renee Montoya/Bruce Wayne, Roxanne Sutton/Bruce Wayne, Sasha Bordeaux/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Silver St. Cloud/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Veronica Vreeland/Bruce Wayne, Vicki Vale/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>After Hours(Selina Kyle/Catwoman)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>In a sight which was all too familiar to Gotham City, Catwoman ran across the rooftop. On the other side, Batman ran behind her, in hot pursuit. The gorgeous thief moved with grace and slowed down to ensure Batman was directly on her tail. Then she sped up to make the chase more instantly.</p><p>It had been inevitable Batman would get his hands on Catwoman. The Dark Knight swung in front of her and caught Catwoman in his arms. She struggled briefly, and almost broke free a couple of times. Up until the moment where Batman pushed Catwoman into the nearest wall. Her chest inhaled and exhaled as he grabbed her.</p><p>"Alright, you got me. Although, you will be disappointed that I didn't get anything tonight. Just tripped an alarm to get your attention. But you love the chase, don't you, big boy? It gets your blood flowing."</p><p>Batman gave Catwoman one of those looks. That was the look that she wanted. The look which caused her juices to flow and her motor to run. It got her purring, as much as Catwoman wished to avoid the obvious puns, she could not deny the effect Batman had on her.</p><p>"Don't believe me. Why don't you strip search me? Let's face it, you get off on our little games as much as I do. You want a piece of me."</p><p>Batman ran his hands over Catwoman's body. Every inch of her curvy, and yet athletic body, popped into his hands. Slowly, he felt her breasts, and then her ass. With Catwoman grinding against his crotch, even someone with the nerves of steel of Batman found himself entering temptation in a little bit. Especially when upon through investigation, he discovered that she did not wear anything underneath that skin tight catsuit.</p><p>"What am I going to do with you?"</p><p>Catwoman smiled. Oh, she could think of a few things. She reached up and squeezed Batman's crotch through that suit. She had been thinking of ways she could get it off of him, or at least, access certain parts. The mutual grope session caused things to get heated. So much so that the Cat and the Bat met halfway for a passionate kiss.</p><p>Normally, Catwoman ruled encounters like this. However, she had been willing to enter Batman's very controlling and strong grasp. Her insides quivered the more he toyed with every inch of her body. His fingers edged over her, rotating over her at every inch. Batman pinched Catwoman's nipples and resulted in her coming undone when he ran down her body.</p><p>The zipper came down, and Batman cupped the soft, round breasts of the teasing woman. He kissed the side of her neck and showed how his skills were not just on the field. He ran all over Catwoman's body and teased and worked her over until she let out a hungry breath for the man in front of her.</p><p>"Take me. Touch me! Own me! It's what you want."</p><p>Batman turned Catwoman over and focused on her ass. He felt a bit constricted in his suit. Fortunately, there were ways where Batman could get out of the suit easily, even though his enemies could not get outside.</p><p>"That's not a Baterang in your pocket, is it?"</p><p>Catwoman peered over her shoulder and got a look at Batman's big cock popping out into the distance. Oh, yes, she wanted it, she wanted it in her pussy, down her throat, and in her ass. She wanted to hold it, jerk it, and make sure every last drop of cum fired into her face from Batman's impressively thick balls. She drooled at the thought of what Batman had to offer.</p><p>She gawked it for several minutes. Batman's shadow of a smile spread, and he decided to help Catwoman down to her knees. And his cock deep into her mouth. Batman allowed out a small grunt of pleasure. Her mouth was so pleasant and hot. He stuffed his hard prick down Catwoman's mouth and she tasted him with loud sucks and pleasurable moans increasing with each passing second.</p><p>Batman controlled this little encounter. Catwoman edged inch by inch of Batman's organ down her throat and inhaled him with several loud sucks, which only grew even louder.</p><p>She pulled away, and then licked Batman's handsome cock. The Dark Knight stared down at her with approving eyes. Selina made sure her breasts were completely out.</p><p>"Guess I'm going to leave with a pearl necklace at least."</p><p>With that sultry claim, Catwoman wrapped her breasts around Batman's hard cock and began to give him a tit-fuck. Those strong hands pushed down onto her and edged Batman closer and closer to is explosion.</p><p>"Going to cum? I bet you are. Come on you, dirty bat, splatter this slutty cat with all of your cum. I want to feel your cum just raining down my body. Cover my tits! Cover them!"</p><p>Batman pressed down and the lovely sounds the gorgeous thief made sent his organ closer and closer to eruption. His fingers slid all the way against her and he could feel a tightening in his balls. Catwoman most certainly would get her prize. One look at her gorgeous face gave Batman all of the inspiration he needed.</p><p>One final grunt, and Batman ejectaculted all over Catwoman's breasts. Thick, juicy glops of cum fired all over the chesty woman. Catwoman threw her head back with Batman firing all over her and ensuring that every drop of his cum blasted onto her body.</p><p>Batman pulled back from Catwoman. The cum rained down her face. Slowly, Batman cupped down Catwoman's thighs and squeezed her pussy to make her nice and wet.</p><p>Slowly, Catwoman turned around, her ass and pussy primed for Batman. A clip caused Catwoman surprise and arousal. Batman just handcuffed Catwoman's hands behind her back.</p><p>"Always the quiet guys, mmm!"</p><p>Batman said nothing more. He went straight into Catwoman's pussy and ate her out while she was handcuffed. Batman knew his way around a pussy just as well as he knew his way around every dark corner of Gotham City. He reduced her brain to mush.</p><p>No man ever came close to simply just eating her out to a knee shaking orgasm. Batman did. Batman hit certain buttons within Catwoman that he never had.</p><p>Batman knew he had Catwoman at his mercy. Her legs had been spread. Her eyes flashed with lust. The way her body laid, prone on the rooftop, made Batman's cock ache in anger. He decided to dive in for the kill.</p><p>Finally, Batman stuffed deep into Catwoman's hot box. Her warm pussy squeezed him and ensured that every last inch of his cock pushed into her tight body. Catwoman's hair came slightly unskewed from the force which Batman was fucking her. Sweat dripped down from her body. She drooled from both set of lips.</p><p>Batman leaned deep inside of her. He kept working deeper and deeper inside of her body and ensuring she cried out in pleasure for more. Batman squeezed Catwoman's chest and caused her to become undone with one of the most intense orgasms possible.</p><p>"Mmm, very interesting."</p><p>Batman sucked on Catwoman's neck and pushed into her body. Her super tight insides milked away at Batman's long, throbbing organ and threatened to squeeze every last drop of cum out of those balls, into her body. He held her hard in his hands and pushed into her.</p><p>"Oooh, damn it! My pussy won't be able to get off to anything other that your big fat cock again! All of that money wasted on toys."</p><p>Batman pounded Catwoman a little bit harder. His hands moved all over her body. The keen observation skills of the Dark Knight allowed him to map a course of the most sensitive spots of the kinky thief's body. Catwoman laid on the rooftop, her body used in every single way possible.</p><p>Even Batman had his limits. He made sure Catwoman reached her peak first. And then, with one more final explosion, Batman erupted inside of Catwoman's body. Blast after blast of seed fired deep inside of her body and made her collapsed in a heaving fit on the rooftop.</p><p>Batman leaned into Catwoman, satisfied. Her velvety walls squeezed the last drop of seed into her body and left Catwoman lying on the rooftop with a bloated stomach.</p><p>It took moments before Selina Kyle returned back to a normal state. She realized that Batman had left, although she would see him again at the earliest possible opportunity. And he had left the key to the handcuffs just slightly out of reach.</p><p>Which would be hard for her to get to in her state. Even Batman appeared to have some sense of humor. Still, Catwoman summoned up the resolve to free herself from the handcuffs, and then get cleaned up so she could prepare for tomorrow night.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unconventional Therapy(Lady Shiva)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Unconventional Therapy(Lady Shiva)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Bruce Wayne laid face-down on a set of mats, unable to move. His brutal encounter with Bane, while Bane had broken the Bat, had left him damaged. Bruce summoned an old trainer of his, someone who he had known as both an enemy and as an associate. Sandra Woosan, or Lady Shiva, as she had been more commonly known. She surveyed the situation, pulled Bruce out of his chair, strip him down.</p><p>"While your physical injuries should not be understated, Bane did not just break you physically, but he also broke you mentally. And therefore, we must take steps to ensure that mental block is taken down."</p><p>Lady Shiva dressed in a kimono which fit her mature body. She paced back and forth and Bruce caught a look at her feet. They were so soft looking and yet rendered so many to their doom by kicking her.</p><p>"You don't even think of yourself as Batman anymore, do you? You are, but a man who has lost everything. Had his identity stripped from him. Well, I'm going to ensure that you are going to rise again. Stronger than ever. Or you will fall completely, a disgrace."</p><p>With those words, Lady Shiva walked over and casually stood on Bruce's back. He felt little pain or really any sensation to begin with. Lady Shiva walked up and down onto his back, her feet rubbing up against him. She spread Bruce's legs and for one wild second, he thought that Shiva's idea of therapy would be kicking him in a very sensitive area.</p><p>"There are ways to ensure the sensation flows back to the lower parts of your body."</p><p>With those words, Lady Shiva's toes gently rubbed Bruce's nutsac, and moved over to the underside of his cock. Something happened, throughout the next few minutes, with those feet working some level of magic. Lying facedown, Bruce could feel his manhood swell. It had been very uncomfortable.</p><p>"Roll over then."</p><p>Bruce put his hand on the ground and made an attempt to do so. His erection rubbed hard against the mats and also left a bit of a smear on the ground. Shiva pinched the cock between her toes and rubbed him up and down. His swelling erection had been teased and had been edged.</p><p>Fortunately, Bruce managed to do it, somehow, onto his back. Lady Shiva smiled, and decided to sit herself between Bruce's legs. Shiva's perfect feet rubbed up and down Bruce's pole and started to give him a footjob. Those soles really got the blood flowing through Bruce's body.</p><p>"Very good. Remember that motivation. The motivation to get up, when you've struck down. Although, I can believe I can give you more motivation. Much more motivation."</p><p>Shiva finished edging Bruce with her feet. Her delicious soles worked all the way down to the edge and then she pulled off. A knowing smile crossed over Shiva's face. She undid the front of her robes and dropped them down.</p><p>Every bit of Shiva's naked and mature body appeared in front of Bruce, for his enjoyment. Shiva walked with a bit of sway of her hips and allowed Bruce to view her all. Her pussy, her ass, her breasts, her tight body, and long legs. Everything. And then Shiva put her feet on Bruce's cock again and rubbed him.</p><p>"I have an idea."</p><p>Shiva moved over to sit on Bruce's face, while giving him a footjob. She knew how dominate he could be from past experience. Therefore, she intended to test Bruce, to inspire him. Weakness was not something the World's Greatest Detective enjoyed enduring.</p><p>The sweet taste of Shiva's pussy pressed down on Bruce's mouth. Bruce lifted his arms to grab her hips to grind her down onto his mouth. At the same time, Shiva stroked and edged his cock between her elegant, but yet deadly arches. The skilled strokes of this master assassin caused the blood to boil with Bruce.</p><p>And feeling, pleasure rather than pain, to return to his body for the first time since the encounter with Bane left him broken. Shiva smeared her feet in some kind of oil, which had been bringing sensations to Bruce's body deeply.</p><p>Shiva closed her eyes. She did enjoy the way Bruce's tongue manipulated and mastered her folds. She could sense something, slowly rising into him. Her plan worked, and now, Batman would return from the ashes, stronger and stronger than ever.</p><p>A denial might be the thing which would inspire Bruce. Slowly, Shiva pulled away from Bruce, and laid on top of his body. She pinned him down and dominated him with her pussy grinding all over his cock, again and again.</p><p>The feeling erupting through Bruce's body made everything ache. He lifted his arms, and wrapped them around Shiva. Shiva taunted him.</p><p>"Oh, can't you roll me over and fuck me? That's a shame. I guess I'm just going to have to get off using your pathetic cock as a toy."</p><p>Those words sparked anger deep inside of Bruce. He would rise up and he would put this woman in her place. He would win the day by dominating and topping Lady Shiva. He grabbed her and tried to refocus all of her energy.</p><p>Two bursts and two unfortunate failures. The third time happened to be the charm, as Bruce rolled Shiva over, and pinned her down onto the ground. He could feel it, adrenaline and determination flooding through her body.</p><p>"That's it. Feel again, my predator of the night!"</p><p>Shiva's legs spread, and she got wet. The only man who would ever get on top in any sort of encounter with her brought his pussy breaker of a cock closer and closer again. Bruce determinately groped her body, and her hips. While his manhood slid a little bit closer to her wet slit.</p><p>One more push and Bruce buried deep into Shiva's hot pussy. Her hole clamped down onto Bruce and she screamed out in pleasure. Bruce pumped into her, slowly at first, as if testing the waters.</p><p>Then he grabbed Shiva, and pounded her hard with a ruthless, efficiency. Her pussy tightened around Bruce's tool and exploded into a shower of juices when he planted himself into her. Bruce leaned down into her and squeezed her nipples to drive her.</p><p>Very slowly, Shiva edged to her ultimate finish. And then, Bruce pulled out of her. He left her hanging.</p><p>Oh, yes, he was coming back, and Shiva could not be more excited. He spent the next few minutes exploring Shiva's body and then rammed back inside of her.</p><p>There still had been some residual pain and soreness in Bruce, and a struggle to move. However, the will which Bane broke when he broke the Bat, returned. All of the therapy which did not work, had been for nothing. Shiva's methods to inspire him to rise up from the ashes woked completely.</p><p>Months and months of pent up frustration raged through Bruce. His balls filled up completely, and he prepared to end this night his cum buried deep into Lady Shiva's body.</p><p>Shiva tightened her legs around Bruce, and ensured that he would be inside of her. She could feel him and his mighty oak of a cock just wrecking her body.</p><p>One last intense scream. No one would ever see Lady Shiva like this, except when Batman pinned her down and fucked her brains out. His thick prick entered her body, and worked her faster and faster. His skilled hands worked over her body and sent her crying out in pleasure. She came all over his hard prick when he rammed deep inside of her.</p><p>Slowly, Bruce felt it. The desire to explode inside of Shiva reached a fever pitch. He pinned the woman down and pounded her aggressively. Her tight pussy clamped down onto his prick and squeezed him.</p><p>With one final push, Bruce emptied his balls into Shiva's body. He used the world's most dangerous woman as a cum dump, something which the dangerous assassin both approved of and encouraged. His manhood worked down and down into her.</p><p>Slowly, Bruce rose and admired his handwork. Shiva's legs spread and a river of cum trickled, to stain the mats which he fucked her.</p><p>"So, you're back, aren't you?"</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>Batman reached down and offered Lady Shiva a helping hand. Given the lust and want in her eyes, she did not intend to go to the bedroom just to lay down and relax.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Perfect Chemistry(Poison Ivy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Perfect Chemistry(Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The fog slowly lifted from Batman's mind. He realized the predicament he had been in. He had been stripped of everything, other than his cowl, his boots, and his gloves. He woke up to see the tall statuesque redhead, Poison Ivy, who stood there in all of her glory. The one piece green outfit she wore did little to hide her assets, whether it be her large round breasts, her legs, and her rounded backside.</p><p>Stunning, and beautiful, and deadly, Poison Ivy had been one of the most dangerous individuals Batman ever encountered.</p><p>"Looking for this."</p><p>Ivy tauntingly waved Batman's utility belt in his hands. Thus making her more intelligent than most of the criminals he fought, as much as he grudgingly admitted it. Because, she actually removed his utility belt. She moved over the table and bent over to put it down before she returned.</p><p>"What's your game now, Ivy?"</p><p>Ivy said nothing. She instead placed her extremely soft hand down on Batman's chest and traced down to his abs. Teasingly, her fingers edged against his cock. She brushed against it, getting a reaction out of him. Ivy closed her eyes and then moved closer to Batman. Batman struggled not to breath the same air that this temptress did.</p><p>"It's very simple, Batman. You seem to think that some humans could be saved. I think that they should all be punished for their crimes against mother nature. However, I'm willing to give you an opportunity to convince me otherwise. If you satisfy me, then I will surrender myself to you. If you fail, well I'll kill you and every other person who has gotten in my way."</p><p>"You think I'm going to play your game?"</p><p>"Oh, no, honey, I don't think, I know that I'm going to play with me."</p><p>Ivy leaned in and kissed Batman completely and deeply on the lips. Batman struggled to fight her kiss, but found himself succumbing to it. Surely, she would not kill him straight away? With Poison Ivy and some of her actions over the years, one could never tell. Still, whatever chemicals seeped off of her soft kissable lips, and into his body, it most certainly caused a chemical reaction.</p><p>"No, my sweet little captive flying rodent, it's not poison. Not yet, anyway."</p><p>Batman's cock stretched out to the ceiling. Whatever chemical Ivy used on him this time, it was an extremely strong aphrodisiac which left Batman with an extremely long and throbbing erection. Not to mention Ivy's hand. Ivy's soft skilled hand wrapped around his pole and slowly pumping her way all the way down his length. She pushed to the tip and worked down his hard, pulsing pole.</p><p>"This is promising."</p><p>Ivy slipped out of her garment and was completely naked. Even without the stimulation, her body was irresistible. She could do so much good for the world, with her intelligence, and yet Ivy used her intelligence for manipulate and murder.</p><p>Ivy pinned Batman's iron hard rod between her fingers and slowly stroked him up and down. The vines holding him up relaxed their grip and freed Batman. Although Ivy most certainly had him in the palm of her hand and ensured he would be melting like butter soon.</p><p>"I really hope, that you're not going to finish before we start."</p><p>Ivy rubbed him up and down. Batman finally snapped out of enough to grab Ivy, and push her back against the wall. His hands groped at Ivy's chest and thighs. He worshipped her with feverish kisses, something which Ivy registered her appreciation with.</p><p>"Consider yourself fortunate. Even if you fail and I have to kill you, you won't be too disappointed with your last moments, will you?"</p><p>Batman spread Ivy's legs and then with a push inside of her, Batman began to devour Ivy. Ivy struggled to not feel pleasure, but even she succumbed to Batman licking her. Ivy thought Catwoman exaggerated when she bragged about Batman's pussy skills.</p><p>The Dark Knight buried himself between Ivy's juicy green thighs and licked her pussy. She tasted like maple syrup and Batman sampled her fluids even more. Ivy put her hand on the back of Batman's head and encouraged him to dive in to suck her lips all over again.</p><p>With his chin coated with Ivy's juices, Batman rose back up. He found the forbidden fruit of Ivy's mouth quite enticing and she kissed him.</p><p>Ivy, smiled. She had given Batman an antidote right before she kissed him the first time. Not that he needed to know that. It would be unfair to kill him straight off with a kiss. Fortunately for her, the antidote had other chemical side effects which altered the chemical properties of his brain. It brought out the more animalistic side of her.</p><p>"Ride my cock," Batman growled in Ivy's ear.</p><p>Normally, she would not expect such a declaration to come out of Batman's mouth. But, again, she brought out a more primal side. And something about Batman's forceful statement prompted Ivy to comply. Ivy rose up and put her wet pussy onto the tip of Batman's tool. Slowly, she edged down, until his prick engulfed into her hot, scorching slit. Batman pressed down onto her, and made her scream in pleasure as he entered her body from above. Ivy rocked herself up and down onto him and rode him.</p><p>It was not unpleasant. Batman had a good size and it stuffed Ivy. And he did not waste any time attacking Ivy's breasts, squeezing then and sucking them. Ivy threw her head back wildly as she rode Batman.</p><p>Batman's gaze looked at Ivy, as if to ask her if she thought she would be on top for long. Batman turned the tables, grabbed Ivy's arms and pulled them back. He hammered her pussy so hard that Ivy could feel herself screaming in pleasure.</p><p>Every thrust brought Batman deeper and deeper into Ivy and stretched her out. The smoking hot villainess pressed her hot walls around Batman and made an honest attempt to milk him. Batman reached in all of the way and groped Ivy's chest. She shook underneath him.</p><p>To be honest, Ivy never thought she would reach this point. Yet, Batman hit all of her right spots and made her orgasm with his cock rammed completely into her hot, smoldering depths. Ivy tightened around him and released his organ with a hot pulsing sensation.</p><p>Ivy released her juices, spilling it from the tip of Batman's prick, all the way down to the base. He pressed down and rode her to a very intense finish, rocking her until she finished exploding for him. Batman leaned in to her and nibbled the back of her neck.</p><p>Lust burned through Ivy's eyes.</p><p>"I want to taste you."</p><p>With those words, Batman climbed in top of Ivy's mouth and rammed his cock inside of her. He mouth-fucked her and allowed Ivy to taste her juices from Batman's cock. From his perspective, it seemed like Ivy got addicted to herself. Her hands pressed against Batman and pushed him a tiny bit deeper inside of her.</p><p>Batman extracted himself from Ivy. Slowly, Batman edged further and further down her divine, goddess body. He pressed against her, and spread her legs. Ready to move in for the kill. Batman edged down inside of her body and ensured she would be filled up completely.</p><p>Again, Ivy lost herself. Batman exceeded her expectations. Quite frankly, she blew him out of the water. Maybe, next time, Ivy would take Catwoman at her word about the man's prowess. Even though the chemicals must be wearing out due to sheer exertion, Batman kept plowing deep inside of Ivy and sending her entire body just reaching the apex of a release.</p><p>It had to be Batman's turn soon. Ivy wrapped around him.</p><p>"Time to flower my garden," Ivy breathed.</p><p>Batman said nothing. He worked deep inside of Ivy and could feel her hot pussy. He made Ivy climax so hard, so hard, that she was shaking underneath him. All of the plants around them also shook from Ivy's control of them. Batman pressed down onto her and rocked her body.</p><p>Here it came right now. Batman impacted Ivy's insides and spilled rope after rope inside of her. Ivy came alongside Batman and the two enjoyed them.</p><p>Poison Ivy collapsed down onto the grass on the ground. Completely fucked and satisfied. More so than she ever thought she would get out of Batman. And Batman still laid on top of her, hands roaming on her body.</p><p>"Do you surrender?"</p><p>"Yes, as many times as you want to me."</p><p>To be fair, it took Ivy a few minutes to collect her thoughts enough to recall her plan in the first place. Batman's hard cock pressed against the beauty's thighs, ready to penetrate her again.</p><p>Well, not all of the chemicals wore off completely. Or maybe this was natural. The scientist part of Pamela Isley's brain wanted to test repeatedly to see what was the cause of Batman's stamina.</p><p>As many times as necessary.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bad Day Turned Good(Harley Quinn)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Bad Day Turned Good(Harley Quinn)</strong><br/>A frustrated expression spread over the face of Harleen Quinzell, known better to the general public of Gotham City, as Harley Quinn. She had been pulled out of an exploding building and swung across the city in the arms of Batman. After her beloved Mister J had left her for dead, again. It seemed to be a recurring pattern and Harley had been getting kind of sick of it. </p><p>“I can’t believe it. I thought he changed. I thought I could….I thought we could.”</p><p>Harley collapsed in the arms of Batman a few seconds later. Her uniform had been ripped and torn in places, her facepaint smeared, and her spirit just completely crushed. Joker disappeared in the chaos, but he would return. And he would find a way to worm his way back into Harley’s heart. </p><p>“He’s the way he is,” Baman simply said. “Twisting, cunning.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Harley said. “But, he can be quite charming when he wants to be.”</p><p>It clicked with Harley that could be the problem. Mister J had been able to sweet talk his way back in. She kept getting pushed back into him, hoping that she could maybe fix him. Maybe, fix him.</p><p>“You keep sending him back to Arkham, but he never changes. Why? Why can’t you just...so many people wouldn’t be hurt if you just...you know?”</p><p>“That would bring me to his level,” Batman said. “And there’s always a chance, one day, something will click.”</p><p>Harley scoffed, unable to control her disbelief that he would ever change. She slumped into Batman’s arms, it felt nice, very nice. He was very strong, and handsome. Granted, Harley could not say with certainty, with the mask, but that strong jawline and physique both looked promising. </p><p>“I’m just having a bad day,” Harley said. “Can you believe it, Bats?”</p><p>“It happens. I did once as well.”</p><p>Well, it would explain why he fought crime in Gotham City dressed like a bat. Harley leaned in, without thinking. Her adrenaline had been off of the charts. She decided to go for broke, because to be honest, she would be busted regardless. Harley kissed Batman on the lips. </p><p>Batman’s eyes widened at Harley’s bold and brazen action. It had been rare that the Dark Knight had been taken off guard. He wrapped his arms around Harley and returned the kiss, because it was something she needed right now. And it was far from the first time Batman had an encounter like this with one of the ladies of Gotham’s most notorious on the rooftop.</p><p>“So, is there a Mrs. Batman?” Harley breathed in his ear. “I hope I don’t go too far. I wouldn’t want the Kitty-Cat lady to claw my face off in my sleep. I know you two are kind of a thing.”</p><p>Batman went in and pushed Harley against the wall. The rest of the costume tore off in Batman’s hands, revealing Harley wearing a lacy thong and a skimpy bra underneath. Her athletic, and yet at the same time, curvy body had been shown. Harley groped at him, to try and get his costume off, but Batman pushed her against the wall. </p><p>A skilled hand roamed Harley’s body, feeling up every inch of her smooth flesh. Batman went right between Harley’s legs and began to finger her. Harley closed her eyes and bucked her hips back and forth into Batman’s probing fingers. He kissed her neck and sucked it.</p><p>Damn, in addition to being the World’s Greatest Detective, Batman was also a pretty fine lover. He hit all of the hot spots on Harley, and made her explode for him. His fingers slipped against her thigh and squeezed it when he pushed down inside of her. </p><p>“Yes,” Harley moaned for him. “OOOH, BABY, YES!”</p><p>Harley’s hips pressed against Batman’s hand and she came, hard over him. The blonde criminal shuddered, unable to believe she had been fingered by Batman and he did a damn good job at it. </p><p>“So, what’s a girl gotta do to see what kind of missile you’ve been packing?”</p><p>Teasingly, Harley leaned down, and rubbed Batman’s crotch through her pants. Suddenly, she solved the riddle. Nygma would be proud. The manhood popped out of it and Harley’s eyes widened. She looked at Batman’s throbbing hard cock and she stroked it up and down.</p><p>“My god.”</p><p>Batman looked at Harley, as she stroked his thick veiny manhood up and down. He could see that Harley struggled with what precisely to do with a cock like that.</p><p>“You’re bigger than Mr. J.”</p><p>Batman filed that under information which he did not need to know. Regardless, Batman decided to push Harley up against the nearest wall, and bend over her. Batman’s fingers slipped against her wet slit and then the tip of his cock pushed deep inside of her. </p><p>Harley screamed, the moment Batman filled her up. He worked her body, almost as if he knew exactly what spots to hit which would make Harley’s legs quiver the most. And why would he not? He was Batman. Batman drove faster and further into her wet pussy and made Harley just close her walls around him. The careful pushes inside of her rocked her body and got her twitching back and forth. Batman kissed the back of her neck and drove Harley beyond mad with pleasure as he plowed her from behind. </p><p>Batman sped up, slamming deeper into Harley and stretching her out. Her hungry pussy engulfed his prick and pushed it down inside of her. Batman’s fingers slipped against Harley’s ass.</p><p>“OH GOD!”</p><p>Harley never came this hard, for any reason. Her pussy squeezed the throbbing manhood of Batman when it pushed into her. And then he teased her asshole, which caused many, many, naughty thoughts to manifest in Harley’s mind. Batman leaned in, and slammed himself a little bit deeper into Harley, stuffing her asshole completely with as much cock as he could into her. </p><p>Then, with another push, Batman sent Harley over the edge and she came. Hard, screaming so loud, he was sure Bludhaven could hear her right about now. </p><p>“Come on Bats,” Harley panted. “Don’t be a stranger. Fuck my ass.”</p><p>Batman slid out of Harley and squeezed her delicious cheeks. He leaned into Harley and put his tongue into her asshole to lick it, to get it nice and wet. He had Harley prepared for the most taboo insertion of them all.</p><p>The Dark Knight slammed his cock into Harley’s ass and made her howl out. His fingers dipped into her pussy and ensured she was so wet. No wasted movement, and no wasted words, Batman pushed deeper and deeper inside of her. Her anal muscles clamped down onto him when he pushed into her. </p><p>Harley closed her eyes. Getting this thick, vigilante cock in her ass just made her swim with pleasure. Batman’s hot breath hit the back of her neck and Harley further quivered. Batman touched her, in several ways. His balls slapped down onto her and they felt promising. They filled with cum and Harley wanted them to explode.</p><p>“Empty them in my ass. Fucking wreck me. Make a mess. You know you want to!”</p><p>Batman grabbed Harley and plowed her a little bit deeper. He had been very tempted to unload in Harley’s ass and leave her wrecked. Batman once again returned to licking her neck, something which set off Harley. </p><p>The teasing and the anal fucking set Harley off one more time. Her tightening asshole wrapped around Batman’s prick and she squeezed him extremely hard. Batman bottomed out inside of Harley, until she exploded all over the place. Her wet pussy gushed and exploded for Batman to edge his fingers into her and make her scream for him. </p><p>Batman held on and rode her ass, and he could feel a tightening within his balls. He pushed down into Harley. Harley peered over her shoulder and licked her lips. Batman grabbed her and kissed her fiercely while he hung on to her ass and fucked her hard. </p><p>On the list of things she expected tonight, getting anally pounded on a rooftop by Batman had not even scratched Harley’s list. But damn, she was glad it happened. Batman rode her tight hole to the finish line and with one more push, he exploded inside of her. </p><p>Harley collapsed on the rooftop, heaving heavily. Batman held onto her until he finished injecting his hot cum straight into her anus. </p><p>“Behave yourself, and we can do this again.”</p><p>Batman pulled out, and left Harley on the rooftop, still quivering from the aftermath. </p><p>Who needed dumb old Mr. J anyway.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deep Expose(Vicki Vale)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Deep Expose(Vicki Vale)</strong><br/>Confidence in her walk, Vicki Vale sauntered over to Bruce Wayne, dressed in a bathrobe. Wayne wore a nice dress shirt, and a pair of slacks, both of which Vicki intended to unravel him from the end of the night. </p><p>“Thank you for the exclusive, Mr. Wayne,” Vicki said. “It was very enlightening. And I’m sure it will change the face of Gotham City for some time to come.”</p><p>Bruce pulled his arm around Vicki and yanked her closer to him. The redhead reporter found herself smiling, as she fiddled with the buttons on Bruce’s shirt. </p><p>“You should call me Bruce with what we’re about to do.”</p><p>With that, Bruce and Vicki exchanged an extremely passionate kiss with each other. There had been a few dirty rumors about Bruce Wayne, but either he was a very good actor or none of them were true. Much to Vicki’s glee. His hands wrapped around her and then pushed her closer to a steamy makeout session which only increased the two playing that game of tonsil tennis with each other.</p><p>Vicki broke the kiss, and took off her robe, to reveal a lacy purple bra, and a matching purple though, which showed off her fantastic body. Vicki had to work hard to keep herself in physical shape. The news business, being very cynical, was very cosmetic as well. There was always a younger, hotter flavor of the month, who could barely read a teleprompter, who the network executives had been interested in.</p><p>“Very nice, Vicki,” Bruce said. “Why don’t you help me out of these clothes?”</p><p>Vicki took her time unraveling Bruce. The billionaire stud’s body made the reporter drool when she gazed over them. The two kissed each other, as Vicki stripped Bruce down to a very expensive pair of undershorts. Her hand drifted over Bruce’s crotch and she rubbed him, very slowly. Their kiss continued to grow in heightened excitement. Their tongues met together, passionately hitting all of the right points when they made out with each other. </p><p>Bruce pulled off Vicki’s bra and released her breasts for some air. Bruce turned Vicki over onto the bed and slid on top of her. Several kisses to Vicki’s tits made her shudder in delight. The kisses only increased with frequency as Bruce moved his way around her. He touched, nibbled, and licked her nipples, sending her over the edge with an endless stream of delight, just hitting her at all of the right points. Bruce ran his fingers down her body. </p><p>The only article of clothing on Vicki had been her panties, something which Bruce stripped off. Vicki’s wet, tight, pussy glistened in the moonlight outside of the hotel. Bruce kissed up her legs.</p><p>“Oooh, fuck, you’re really something.”</p><p>Bruce dove in between Vicki’s legs and ate her out. The reporter’s hot pussy received a world class treatment. Bruce sucked her honey, with several loud sucks, and licks hitting her at all of the right points. The skilled billionaire pressed down into her and sucked her lips, driving her completely wild with pleasure. </p><p>Vicki clutched onto the back of his head. </p><p>“Oooh, you’re a keeper.”</p><p>Bruce drove Vicki into an orgasm. Her hips rocked back and forth. Her body sped up and then settled down before she slumped down onto the bed. </p><p>The moment Bruce pulled away, Vicki smiled. </p><p>“Ready for the main event?”</p><p>Vicki peered into Bruce’s eyes and nodded. She would get an exclusive look at Bruce Wayne’s gifted endowment, or so the rumors said. Vicki liked to confirm these things with a first hand, hands on account. Bruce’s boxer shorts came down and his hard throbbing cock came out into life.</p><p>“Why don’t you take a closer look? Verify the source, Vicki.”</p><p>A good reporter obviously should. Vicki measured the foot long appendage in her hand. Her fingers slipped all the way down Bruce’s cock and she pumped him, working her hand fluidly. The manhood throbbed and Vicki edged a little bit closer. </p><p>She needed it into her mouth, and Vicki would have it. The redhead pressed her mouth all the way down onto Bruce’s long rod and pretty much inhaled it. Bruce held the back of Vicki’s head and pumped a little bit harder into her mouth. His fingers groped the back of her head throughout this face-fucking session.</p><p>Vicki stared up at Vicki, hungry and intense, her lips just pressing all the way around his cock as she swallowed it. The harder Vicki leaned deeper and deeper inside of her body, the more he pressed deeper down her throat. She swallowed his cock as it worked further and further into her mouth. Bruce leaned in and face-fucked her, harder and harder.</p><p>Vicki thought about it, thought about doing what she could to extract every last drop of cum from those balls, but she decided against it. She wanted it all inside of her.</p><p>With a loud pop, Vicki released Bruce’s cock.</p><p>“Bruce, I need you to fuck me. Hard.”</p><p>“Well, Vicki, I think that it could be arranged. But, be careful what you wish for.”</p><p>Oh, Vicki wished for that nice piece of endowment buried deep inside of her pussy. Bruce pushed her down and in a blink of an eye he lined up with her. And then seconds later, that thick veiny cock slammed all the way into Vicki’s hot cunt and stretched her out. </p><p>Bruce held onto Vicki and hammered her, relentlessly. Oh, the way the reporter had been throwing herself at him, wanting to get exclusives and get him alone privately, it was well earned. And she was a smokeshow. Her red hair framed her face the deeper Bruce pushed into her. He could feel her pussy tightening around him the deeper he went. And the deeper he drove into her, the more Vicki’s hips bucked up.</p><p>“Ooooh, fuck!” Vicki moaned. “Oooh, sweet merciful fuck, destroy that cunt of mine! Please, oh please, damn it, so fucking great right now!”</p><p>Bruce pushed Vicki a little bit further down, rising up and then crashing down. His big balls hit her on the thighs and drove her completely insane with pleasure. Bruce pressed down onto her and drove Vicki further to the breaking point. He reached up and squeezed her breasts. </p><p>A little break, and Bruce had Vicki on all fours. Her ass swayed along with her breasts as the billionaire slam-fucked the reporter hard from behind. Bruce leaned deeper and deeper into Vicki and clutched her hot hips. He hammered her, harder and harder from behind. </p><p>Vicki wondered if she bit off a far bit more than she could chew. The pounding she got, made her entire body just enter endless waves of pleasure. Bruce really could give it to a woman.</p><p>“Is this the exclusive you wanted? What’s your assessment of me now?”</p><p>“Oh, god, you’re fucking something else,” Vicki moaned. “I can’t get enough of this cock in me.”</p><p>“Well, that lines up with what others have told me.”</p><p>Bruce focused on giving Vicki the most pleasurable orgasms in the shortest amount of times. His keen analytical skills showed precisely the right buttons to push. Bruce pressed all the way into Vicki and made her cum all over the place for him. </p><p>“You have to be close.”</p><p>Bruce said nothing. He instead resumed his pounding of Vicki. He pulled out of her and flipped Vicki onto her back. Bruce elevated her legs over her shoulders and pounded her relentlessly. The intense, the deep pounds rocked her body, with the tightening of her pussy wrapping around him.</p><p>Vicki hoped Bruce would fill her up soon. Those hard, full balls left bruises on her thighs, and enticed Vicki. Bruce’s strong chest squashed against Vicki’s breasts as the two made out throughout their rapid fuck session. Bruce’s hands worked down to Vicki’s body. </p><p>The reporter had been pounded thoroughly. Vicki swore she would not get too attached, but damn if she loved Bruce Wayne’s cock and all the ways which it pierced deep into her body. </p><p>Bruce ran his hands all over Vicki’s body and pumped a little bit faster into her. He could feel the end coming, the tightening within his balls reached an apex. He pumped a little bit further into Vicki and one more nudge set her over the top. </p><p>Then, Bruce followed, his balls tightening and exploding into Vicki’s wet cunt. She squeezed Bruce and milked his thick cream all the way into her body. The two came together, with Bruce pinning Vicki down and rocking her body.</p><p>The reporter gasped one last breath as Bruce finished up inside of her. Vicki closed her eyes, thanking herself for having the foresight to be on birth control. Because, to be honest, you had to be prepared. </p><p>Vicki sat up and Bruce wrapped his arms around her and pulled the reporter onto his lap. His cock rubbed against her stomach which made Vicki think once they caught their bearings, they were going to do it all over again.</p><p>Damn right they will.<br/><strong>End.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In Lockdown(Sasha Bordeaux)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>In Lockdown(Sasha Bordeaux)</strong><br/>“Damn it!”</p><p>Sasha Bordeaux tried to find a way out of the room which she and her charge, Bruce Wayne, had been trapped in. Being Bruce’s bodyguard, well it had been a challenge. In both guises, as a Playboy Billionaire, and also having to deal with any fallout which might come as a crusader of the night in Gotham City. </p><p>“I built this too well,” Bruce said. “I’ve inputted the codes and we should be able to leave within an hour.”</p><p>“And who knows what kind of havoc they could cause by then.”</p><p>Yes, that was a problem, but Bruce already sent word. Between Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin, along with Commissioner Gordon and his team, there was plenty of competent individuals who could deal with some petty radicals who decided target WayneTech.</p><p>“So, an hour,” Sasha said. </p><p>Without another word, Sasha threw her arms around Bruce, and kissed him madly. Bruce returned the favor, with a deep, passionate kiss on the lovely women. Clothes slowly had been pulled off, with Bruce and Sasha being in their underwear and competing to see who would overwhelm the other first with this kiss.</p><p>Today had been very stressful, and it had been needed. Sasha closed her eyes. Bruce ran his hands down her muscular, but feminine body, and cupped her ass, squeezing it. Sasha could not get enough of Bruce’s hands on her or indeed, putting her hands all over him. </p><p>The two fell onto the couch, with Bruce worshipping Sasha’s body. Her tight stomach received the most impressive treatment, with Bruce guiding himself down her body. He calmly, and casually licked her before removing her boyshorts underneath to reveal her hot pussy. </p><p>“Skip the foreplay and get that cock on your pants.”</p><p>That would be the last thing Sasha would say, at least for some time. Bruce pulled his manhood out of his pants, and Sasha eyed it, impressively. Bruce’s thick, manhood hovered over her pussy, about ready to slam into her. Bruce’s cock found its way into Sasha’s hot slit and stuffed into her body.</p><p>Sasha arched herself back, into Bruce’s hands. Bruce knew how to push her buttons. While his cock drove deeper and deeper inside of her, Sasha’s tight walls clamped down onto her. Bruce leaned in and kissed every inch of Sasha’s tanned body. His hand brushed through her dark hair and then came to kiss her one more time. Bruce leaned deeper inside of her, kissing and nibbling at her jawline to make her gasp.</p><p>Bruce pumped deeper into Sasha and made her cry out for him. The skilled hands roamed all over Sasha’s body. Not an ounce of fat on her body, and she had been built for fighting and fucking. Very nice. Sasha wrapped her arms around Bruce and kissed him, before surprisingly him by flipping the position.</p><p>Sasha performed her duty in a more literal sense, by guarding Bruce’s body. Her lips pressed all the way down onto the side of Bruce’s neck and she kissed him, rapidly and endlessly. She pushed her breasts against his chest and Bruce sat up to grab them before Sasha pinned him down. </p><p>With one plunge, Sasha rose herself up to bask in the glory of Bruce Wayne’s adonis like body. Being two well built and attractive people, there was a certain kind of attraction which would get them to fuck. Sasha rose up and pounded herself up and down onto Bruce’s hard tool, engulfing him in her body.</p><p>Sasha threw her head back, and made her cry out in pleasure. The deeper, she pushed onto him, the faster he pumped inside of her body. Bruce reached up and sucked on her breasts. </p><p>A moan followed, with Sasha tightening her walls around Bruce. She kept riding him, faster and faster. Burying Bruce’s cock inside of her body, was a good way to cope with her frustration at the lockdown. Even the sounds of combat downstairs did not affect her. </p><p>Bruce really did wish they did not have such strict lockdown protocols. The fingers of Bruce pressed down against Sasha’s nipples and he squeezed them a couple of times. Sasha gasped out and released her juices all the way down Bruce’s tool with each bounce. She drove him faster and deeper inside of her. </p><p>Sasha moaned and released her juices all over Bruce’s manhood. Her body tightened around him. Bruce had been always a tough nut to crack, but Sasha would get there eventually. </p><p>Without any pause, Bruce now pinned Sasha at the edge of the couch. Her face smashed against the cushions with Bruce holding her back. The lack of Bruce’s manhood inside of her body made Sasha feel completely wet. Bruce pressed deeper and deeper into Sasha’s tight pussy from behind. She clamped down onto him and she screamed out for him.</p><p>Bruce rocked Sasha’s body. Her tightness of her pussy just worked him in every conceivable way possible. Bruce pressed all the way down into her and kept slamming into her. Sasha refused to relent and she sucked all of Bruce down into her pussy in a blink of an eye. </p><p>He pinned Sasha on the couch and used her pussy as his own personal cock sleeve. In and out of her, until Sasha had been reduced into a dripping mess. Bruce worked her and made her cream all over the place. Bruce kissed her and sucked her earlobe to make her explode for him. </p><p>The moment Bruce worked her to another orgasm, he decided to switch tactics. He kneeded Sasha’s perfectly muscular ass, and slipped a wet finger inside. Sasha’s eyes looked up at him. </p><p>She did not spare too many words. But she had two for him right now.</p><p>“Do it.”</p><p>Bruce finished fingering Sasha’s ass until she came onto his cock. Sasha’s gushing center gave Bruce all of the natural lubricant he needed. Bruce pulled out, and grabbed onto Sasha’s ass. Her tight, warm, hole might cause a premature release. </p><p>One more plunge, and Bruce buried himself balls deep into his bodyguard’s ass. His fingers clasping her deeper and deeper as he fucked her. All while grabbing Sasha’s squeezable tits and sucking on her neck.</p><p>Bruce stopped, pushed her face-down and planted his hard cock deep into her ass. He went further and faster into Sasha. The rippling of his cock into her tight hole was very impressive indeed. Sasha clamped down and released him, her insides just edging Bruce a little bit further towards him.</p><p>Sasha closed her eyes. She lost track of how much time passed. However, she had one goal. One goal to cause Bruce to bury as much cum into her ass. She flexed her anal muscles to try and get Bruce to hit. </p><p>Those squats paid off. Bruce pulled back and allowed Sasha to mount his cock in the hot seat. Her tight ass squatted down and released him. Bruce leaned in and pressed his hands all over her. He toyed with her and made her cry out in pleasure. </p><p>Sasha stained the couch cushions and shuddered to a stop. Bruce’s fingers dipped all the way into her, and made her cry out for him. Bruce pounded her, relentlessly driving his skilled fingers into her and driving her to the breaking point. She finished off all over his hand, with the juices raining down onto his fingers as he pushed her further and further.</p><p>Those heavy balls worked their magic against Sasha’s body. She knew it would be time to empty them. Sasha reached between her legs and fondled Bruce’s testicles to drive him faster and faster.</p><p>One more orgasm for the sexy bodyguard followed. Bruce fed Sasha her own juices and her loud sucking prove to be the catalyst. </p><p>One final push, and Bruce, exploded into Sasha’s ass. Bruce grabbed her and emptied his balls into her ass. He pushed Sasha down once again and injected his white hot cream in between her ass cheeks. Slowly, Bruce grabbed her and pounded her until Sasha had been reduced into little more than a quivering, drooling shaking mess. </p><p>The orgasm had been rode out as Bruce pushed deeper and deeper into Sasha before he finally emptied inside of her.</p><p>Bruce pulled back and there had been a loud click. Almost as if it had been timed perfectly. </p><p>“Looks like the lockdown is over.”</p><p>“Get dressed.”</p><p>Then back to business, without any acknowledgement of what happened. The two got dressed and prepared to head out. With any luck, Bruce’s proteges and the GPCD special crimes unit would have the situation under control.</p><p>Or, Sasha supposed someone would have the indignity of getting their head kicked in by a woman with cum still dripping from her anus. That worked as well. <br/><strong>End.</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Secluded Corner(Silver St. Cloud)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Secluded Corner(Silver St. Cloud)</strong><br/>The high society functions in Gotham City could be a little bit dull for Silver St. Cloud at times. However, they were not without its perks. One of them was running into Bruce Wayne in some secluded corner. The duo could count on each other in being able to bury their frustrations into each other, along with a few things.</p><p>Presently, Bruce wrapped his strong arms around Silver’s waste and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. The two enjoyed this action, tongue on tongue as they connected with each other. Bruce’s fingers slipped down Silver’s body and reached underneath her dress. </p><p>“No panties,” Bruce growled in her ear.</p><p>An impish grin crossed Silver’s face. She smiled and eyed him.</p><p>“You know I came prepared tonight just in case something like this happened. Because something like this happens.”</p><p>Fair enough, Bruce thought. Bruce pinned Silver against the wall and slid her dress down to the ground. Silver’s platinum blonde hair shined in the moonlight. Bruce dove all the way in and kissed her a couple more times, his lips hitting several points on her neck and then moving down to touch her nipples. Silver shuddered a little bit more. She tried to get some of Bruce’s clothes down.</p><p>Silver bent down slightly to undo Bruce’s pants. With one snap of them, Bruce’s cock had been released from his pants and driven directly into the face of the gorgeous woman. Silver slipped her fingers around them and marveled as every inch of Bruce’s manhood rose in her hand. Oh, she could stroke him for days. All day, every day, Silver could tighten her fist around that big cock and pump it until her wrist had gotten sore.</p><p>Their relationship might be a bit discrete at times, well as discreet as something could be. Bruce turned Silver around and pushed her down onto the table. Silver’s thighs spread a fraction of an inch. Bruce dove all the way down, going deep between her legs and started to tongue her. Oh, Bruce knew how to hit all of the right points.</p><p>“Bruce, you tease!”</p><p>Bruce worked all of the spots which he learned from experience made the beautiful socialite gush in pleasure. Silver closed her eyes and Bruce worked a little bit closer. His fingers switched to her clit ever so briefly and rubbed it. Silver’s firm, toned ass, showing that she worked out a whole lot, pressed into Bruce’s hands. Bruce squeezed it a couple more times, and made her squirm underneath the palm of his hand. </p><p>A little bit more of a tease, with Bruce manipulating Silver’s pussy until it was nice and wet. Bruce furthered the tease by pressing his cock against Silver’s back. Silver arched back, with Bruce just casually digging in, his fingers working all the way down until she gasped a little bit further. Bruce licked, kissed, and sucked Silver’s neck until she lost it completely for him. </p><p>“Inside me!” she gasped.</p><p>“Well, if that’s what you really want.”</p><p>Silver pressed her hands on the table, legs spread. Oh, she could not know how to convey this was what she wanted, any more than she really did. Bruce pressed his prick against Silver’s hot opening and with one more push, drove deep inside of her. His manhood stretched out her tight pussy, with Silver moaning as Bruce buried as much of his tool inside of her as her pussy could take. </p><p>“Very good. Very good.”</p><p>Bruce squeezed Silver’s hips and drove a little bit of the way inside of her. His thrusts prominently drove down into her and made Silver just squeeze him tightly. Bruce rubbed his fingers against her nipples and got Silver as excitedly as she was going to get. Oh, yes, the moaning, it only got louder as he plunged as far into her body as possible. </p><p>“BRUCE!” Silver shouted out even more. </p><p>Bruce slowed down the tempo and let the moment sink into the lovely temptress who writhed back and forth. Bruce squeezed Silver’s ass and her breasts and really drove the point down. He moved a tiny bit faster, thrusting into her body. </p><p>Oh, he was too much. Bruce knew how to manipulate her body. Silver’s finger slipped from their position on the table. She trembled and shook. Fortunately, Bruce had been more than able to hold her steady and plunge into her hard. Those thick, throbbing balls of the billionaire playboy behind her drove deeper inside of her body.</p><p>Bruce smiled and decided to explore this from a different angle. He pulled out of Silver. A whine coming from her showed she had been very disappointed by the loss of cock inside of her body.</p><p>“Now, now, we’ll have none of that.”</p><p>Bruce held Silver up against the wall. With her legs spread, Bruce put his prick against Silver’s hot pussy, and rubbed against her. Silver locked her legs against Bruce as he touched and tormented her for a good couple of minutes. No matter how many times Bruce pushed Silver’s buttons, she could hardly get enough of him. Bruce slipped against her hot lips and rubbed her insides a tiny bit more. </p><p>The skilled fingers slid into Silver’s hard nipples and then Bruce spread her legs even more. Looking into her eyes when he was about ready to fuck her was an amazing experience. Bruce pressed the tip of his cock against her and with one more plunge, lowered his prick deep inside of her body.</p><p>Silver tightened her hands around Bruce’s shoulder and let out a passionate moan as he drove down into her. The fact he was inside of her, slamming down into her, sent Silver’s hips pumping back and forth while Bruce thrusted a tiny bit deeper inside of her. Bruce held her body against the wall and pumped her to drive Silver completely wild. Silver cried out even more from the thrusts and all of the ways which Bruce just hammered her body against the wall. Oh, it was so fucking amazing right now she could stop holding on for the ride. </p><p>“Bruce!” Silver moaned. </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Keep making me cum. Don’t stop.”</p><p>Bruce had no intention of stopping. He had Silver trapped in his arms against the wall. The faster he worked into her, the more her tightening insides milked him. Silver’s beautiful body shifted and Bruce kissed her nipples hard. The woman’s gasping continued to get louder the deeper Bruce plunged into her. Bruce slid down into her tightening pussy and made her lose it for him, with an impressive orgasm on the way. </p><p>“Perfect, my lovely,” Bruce groaned. “Let it all out. Scream for me. Cum for me. Hard.”</p><p>Bruce wrapped his hand around Silver’s impressive tit and squeezed it intensely. The faster he pumped inside of her, the more Silver just worked her hips back against him. Bruce held her body into perfect position and rammed her into the wall as fast as he could. </p><p>Silver hung on for the ride. Despite being weak in the knees, she had to hold this one out. Bruce literally, wore her out against the wall. His balls swinging hard and smacking her on the thighs.</p><p>That tight pussy clamped down onto him. The warmth spreading from her loins hit Bruce at all of the right points. Bruce had to lean into her and ensure she was getting closer. Bruce kissed Silver’s neck and made her nothing more than a whimpering mess, ready to be taken by him time and time again.</p><p>Bruce admitted he was getting close and closing in on an orgasm. He held her body into place and smashed her extremely hard. Bruce tweaked Silver’s nipples and got her going until she exploded for him.</p><p>Silver closed her eyes, and milked Bruce furiously. He had to be getting close. Those big balls smacked against her thighs, like a pair of wrecking balls. She had to find a way to milk them and to fill her pussy. They were so close, Silver could feel it. </p><p>“After you.”</p><p>Oh, the gentleman, and Silver almost had a mini-blackout with Bruce pushing deeper into her. Oh, he was always good to make these parties a bit more memorable with a nice long hallway fuck. Bruce worked into her efficiently and drove her completely nuts with pleasure. Bruce hammered deep inside of her and took her to the edge.</p><p>Then, an edge of his own had been reached. Bruce Wayne let loose inside of Silver St. Cloud. The sheer amount of seed which splattered inside of her body coated her insides. Bruce held on for the ride, and kept pushing inside of her. His seed planted all the way into her body and fired as much seed inside of her body. </p><p>Brace held Silver into his arms and swung her into the nearest chair to chair her bearings, as he pulled out. Silver smiled and offered Bruce a seat. Bruce took it as the two lovers lingered closer to each other.</p><p>All Silver had to do was straddle Bruce, and get him hard for another ride.<br/><strong>End.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seize the Moment(Talia al Ghul)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Seize the Moment(Talia Al Ghul)</strong><br/>Bruce Wayne stood in a hotel room in Hong Kong, and peered outside into the city. He wore the bottom half of his uniform, and his scarred, but muscular physique had been showcased to the entire world. And also showcased the approving eyes of the woman behind her. </p><p>Talia al Ghul sauntered closer to her beloved. She wore a nice, sheer black nightdress which showcased the woman’s assets. Nice round breasts, a tight stomach, nice round hips, and long athletic legs, a body built for either murder or lust. Talia had been sex on legs. </p><p>“For tonight, everything is calm,” Talia said. </p><p>“He’s returned before.”</p><p>Yes, Talia agreed. Her father had a tendency to return from the abyss more times in life. Perhaps though, things could be different. Perhaps they could change. Perhaps, they should not concern themselves with what Ra’s al Ghul had been up to and focus on what was right in front of him.</p><p>“Yes, beloved. But he’s not here, and we are at the moment. And we have been through so much, it would be a pity to waste the evening.”</p><p>Talia wrapped her arms around Bruce’s body. The two closed in for a kiss with each other. Bruce held her in his embrace. The two made out hard, and vigorously. Bruce scooped Talia up into his arms and put her down on the bed. Bruce tore off the night dress and revealed Talia’s fabolous form in all of its splendor. Eyeing every bit of her body is like a feast and Bruce flashed a shadow of a smile when looking down at it.</p><p>“It’s all yours, beloved.”</p><p>Bruce said nothing, but actions spoke loudest of all at this point. He dove onto Talia and kissed her hard. Bruce’s hands worked their way down Talia’s body and hyped her up. Oh, Talia moaned underneath him, very appreciatively. Bruce kissed his way down her body, hitting all of the right points. Her neck, her breasts, her flat stomach, her thighs, oh how delicious Talia’s thighs looked.</p><p>Talia reclined back and enjoyed Bruce diving face first into her pussy and eating her out. He got her nice and wet, which was very good. Talia’s body writhed a little bit, and Bruce prodded inside of her body, lapping up the juices from her folds. </p><p>Her beloved was hungry, so he feasted. And Talia approved of this. A whole lot. Talia leaned in and looked at Bruce who looked up at her. While pleasuring her orally. This made Talia’s hips jump up a little bit more. Talia held onto his head and pumped his tongue down into her body.</p><p>She came, hard, and Bruce savored every last single drop of Talia’s juices coming into his mouth. She tasted like sweet honey and Bruce could not get enough of an opportunity to finish devouring her hot womanhood. He leaned deep inside of her and made her just collapsed back onto the bed.</p><p>Talia recovered quickly from the tongue fest and rose up. </p><p>“Let me finish what you started earlier.”</p><p>Talia removed the rest of Bruce’s cock. The bulge which stretched his underwear made the assassin’s mouth water. Talia slowly took her time unraveling that, while teasing Bruce’s throbbing cock from beneath with slow measured strokes. The grunt illustrated to Talia that her ministrations had the desired effect on him.</p><p>The two lovers met each other in the middle, with Bruce’s cock flying out of his pants. Talia edged him between her thighs. Bruce grabbed her breasts and slowly worked them. Talia gasped at the frantic worship, from Bruce’s skilled fingers working and pumping them all over the place.</p><p>The quivering body of the hot assassin moved a tiny bit closer to meeting Bruce on this end. Talia locked eyes with him and her wants, her needs, they could not be plainer.</p><p>“Do it. Fuck me!”</p><p>Bruce obliged Talia by grabbing her hips and sinking her warm pussy down onto him. The Daughter of the Demon let out a passionate cry as Bruce penetrated her body. He worked a little bit faster inside of her, and made Talia just grip him hard. Her insides pressed down and squeezed Bruce with each ride.</p><p>Now, Talia had been getting into it. Her walls tightened around Bruce and hugged his organ. She would ensure he would be deep inside of her. The heat which pulsed through her body increased. Rather impressively, Bruce dragged Talia’s hot pussy down onto his mighty tool and pushed her a little bit deeper inside. Talia grabbed him and released Bruce, milking him a couple more times.</p><p>“Yes, beloved, work it inside of me,” Talia breathed in his ear. “Oooh, yes! Fuck me! Hard!”</p><p>Bruce pressed the heated pussy of this lovely woman down onto him. Every plunge brought Talia deeper and faster onto Bruce’s hard tool when he worked her. Talia glazed into his eyes and ensured she would be pumping down into him. Bruce squeezed her nipples and lit her up with pleasure. Talia milked his rod, quite vigorously when he pushed her down onto his cock and worked her up. </p><p>“Lie back and let me ride you.”</p><p>Bruce did and relaxed. This gave him a perfect view of this vision of perfection above him. Bruce grabbed her hips and slammed down onto her. Her insides grabbed his cock and she squeezed it. Talia bounced up and down, gaining momentum with each step of her ride.</p><p>Said ride, oh Talia did not want it to stop. She wanted Bruce deep inside of her, for all time. Every inch of him piercing her hot walls and going deeper inside of her body. Talia held on and pushed a bit further inside of her. Bruce rammed deep inside of her body and made her cry out for him.</p><p>Bruce sat up to focus his next attack on Talia’s bouncing breasts. He grabbed them and worked them, furiously pushing her to the breaking point. Talia’s hot walls squeezed his manhood and worked into him a little bit more. Talia could feel him inside of her, and her insides just growing molten with desire as he pressed down into her. Talia got closer and closer to the breaking point until she exploded for him.</p><p>Talia never become unglued like this at any time. Yet, Bruce pushed her buttons. Talia grabbed him and tried to milk him, to try and get him to climax. But Bruce held firm and would make Talia work for it. </p><p>The deadly assassin rose up and then turned around. Bruce grabbed Talia’s hips from behind and got a good look at her body. As Bruce ground against Talia, her tits swung back and forth, jiggling. Bruce grabbed a hold of them. The skilled detective made the horny assassin mewl underneath his touches. Bruce leaned in and planted some kisses down onto the back of her neck. </p><p>Bruce lined his prick up against her hot and horny pussy. A measured movement left Talia prone on the bed, ass sticking out. Bruce pushed his manhood down inside of her and with one more plunge, worked deep inside of Talia’s body and made her just become unglued for him.</p><p>“OOOH, BELOVED!”</p><p>Talia screamed for Bruce. Bruce held onto her and worked into her body. Talia lying prone on the bed while taking his cock, well it was a good look for the Daughter of the Demon. Bruce worked back and forth against her body. His testicles swung back and forth and smacked Talia’s thighs. Red marks appeared on them.</p><p>The deeper Bruce stretched her, the more Talia wanted this. The more she wanted Bruce’s virile cum to flood her fertile womb. They could begin to build a dynasty right here in this hotel room. Talia’s attempts to voice those wants had been lost in her moans. </p><p>Bruce seized the day, seized her body, and worked faster into Talia. Talia milked him so hard, that it was almost obscene. Bruce pressed down into her and guided his manhood all the way inside of her body. He leaned into Talia and pushed things a little bit harder, and a little bit faster. Things would get very crazy in a hurry as he slam-fucked Talia and reduced her to little more than a drooling moaning mess right before his cock. </p><p>“One more time,” Bruce growled.</p><p>Oh, could he be getting closer? Talia’s anticipation gripped her, almost as hard as she grabbed those sheets. Bruce held onto her and slam-fucked her tight pussy. </p><p>Every time Talia grabbed him, Bruce smiled at his self control. The moment Bruce edged closer, he could feel Talia clinging onto him. Wanton and needy. </p><p>Bruce groaned and busted his nut inside of Talia’s hot pussy. Talia closed her walls around him and proceeded to milk everything she could from Bruce’s balls. Bruce leaned in to Talia and rode her a tiny bit faster, spurting as much seed inside of her as his balls held. He pushed back and pumped her deep until finished.</p><p>The cream pieing did not end any time soon. Nor did Talia want it to end. She squeezed Bruce to a very last drop.</p><p>The sweet pleasure of release followed. Bruce finished up inside of Talia and left her slumped, with her stomach bloated from all of the cum which he injected inside of her body. </p><p>Bruce wrapped his arms around Talia. Who laid against him, spent. At least for the moment.</p><p>Tonight had been their night. Talia would consider the future in the morning.<br/><strong>End.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Upper Hand(Wonder Woman)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>The Upper Hand(Diana/Wonder Woman)</strong><br/>Knowledge could be best gained through experience. Princess Diana of Themyscira, the charter member of the Justice League of America, known as Wonder Woman, learned many things during her training on her own island. Artemis and her mother, Hippolyta, they had been quite the firm, but fair teachers.</p><p>And yet, Diana realized that by spending her life honing her skills against only Amazons, other fighting styles may have been lost on her. It would be beneficial for the Amazon Warrior to brush up her skills. Fortunately, Batman had been more than agreeable to indulge Diana in a sparring session during a slow moment in the Watchtower.</p><p>Every time, Batman got her down and pinned her to the ground, a warm feeling spread over Diana’s body. Something which she did not understand at first, but after feeling Batman’s firm, strong body pressed against hers every single time. </p><p>“You have your own skills, your own abilities. But with them, come blind spots. It’s a problem for everyone, not just you.”</p><p>“Even you?” Diana asked.</p><p>Batman did not confirm nor deny that. He would say that it took him a bit to find the weak spots in Diana’s fighting style and exploit it. He also mentally noted down that she had other weaknesses. Batman heard stories in his travels about Amazons and their weaknesses. </p><p>Perhaps, it had been time to put that to the test. Another takedown and Batman heard Diana’s half gasp, which slowly turned into a moan. Their uniforms had been the only barrier keeping them apart from each other. </p><p>“And you’ll find, that a less accommodating foe will take care of these blindspots, and ensure that they use your own tactics against you.”</p><p>A tightening feeling hit Diana and she realized something, suddenly. Batman used her own lasso to bind and tie Diana. Thus making her feel vulnerable and hopeless. And at the same time aroused. Batman peered down into her with those steely, intense eyes which made the Amazon Warrior weak in the knees.</p><p>It had to because of the lasso. It made the people who had been bound in it honest, almost too honest. And if Diana was honest with herself, she wanted Batman to take her and make her his own. He had earned it by defeating her so handily in battle.</p><p>“I want you to take me.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“I want you to pin me down, and take my body. I want you to f-f-fuck me!”</p><p>That word seemed so taboo on Diana’s lips, and so spicy. And yet so exciting, because it demonstrated what she wanted Batman to do with her. Batman’s hands drifted down and slipped Diana’s impressive tits out of the top of her uniform. He slowly, but surely groped them extremely hard. </p><p>“Are you sure this is what you want?”</p><p>“YES! YES!”</p><p>Batman squeezed her breasts and moved down Diana’s thighs. Oh, Diana had been an extremely beautiful woman and even Batman would not turn down the opportunity. He could sense Diana’s heat pulsing from the crotch on the underside of her uniform. </p><p>Diana’s eyes opened up and realized Batman had been out of his uniform. She stared at it and her eyes watered. Diana only had seen them in pictures, and never up close. The bound Amazon was spellbound at the size of his manhood and she could hardly look at it. </p><p>“Great Hera!” Diana moaned as he began to tease her inner lips. “That can’t be for real.”</p><p>“Well, I can assure you it is.”</p><p>Batman ensured Diana had been nice and wet. Wonder Woman’s wonderful body laid out on the mats of the Watchtower’s sparring room. Ready and willing to move closer towards her. Batman put the tip of his cock against her opening. Judging by her reactions, this would be the first time she had been with a man. Maybe Diana had been with women on her home island, that was not his concern. </p><p>With a huge plunge, Batman buried his cock into the Amazon’s pussy. He popped her cherry and took it to harvest forever. Diana screamed as her hot walls clamped Bruce’s cock from behind. Oh, it was the tightest, warmest, wettest pussy he had been in. But, Batman would manage it. He worked his way down into her and began to stuff Diana with more efficient thrusts until she had been writhing and moaning all over the place. </p><p>“Fuck me harder, Batman!”</p><p>Batman leaned into Diana and pushed down onto the Amazon. He held her tied body and pounded her. Diana tightened around him. Bruce worked faster into her and rode her pussy all the way to the edge. Diana threw her hips up and met him with a moan. </p><p>Now, Batman had been all over her body. Diana’s sensories had overloaded completely. Not to mention her mind. Batman pressed all the way into Diana and stuffed all the way down into her pussy. Batman pinned her down and made her cry louder and louder as he fucked her hard. </p><p>Batman stared into Diana’s eyes and smiled. He leaned in and kissed the Amazon on the lips. Diana responded by kissing the Gotham City Vigilante back. The two powerful and skilled individuals enjoyed each other for a long time. Batman’s hands pushed against Diana’s ass and made her cry out with pleasure as he pushed into her and rode her relentlessly until she screamed in pleasure. </p><p>Batman’s hands drifted to her ass and squeezed it. Diana realized how much she enjoyed her lover playing with he rass.</p><p>“Tell me, Princess. Do you want something else?”</p><p>Oh, he knew how the lasso worked and wanted Diana to be the one to say it out loud. Well Diana was almost sure she might say it, even with the lasso.</p><p>“I need your cock in my ass. Please, I want to know how it feels.”</p><p>Batman had a lubricate out of his belt in an instant. Mostly used for slipping up criminals, it also had other purposes. Something which Catwoman knew all about from their late night meetings on the rooftop. But, Batman pushed those past meetings out of his head.</p><p>Diana laid face down on the mats with her ass presented to Batman. Batman ran his fingers down her asshole and added the lubricate. Something about those oils made Diana a bit more sensitive and susceptible to his touch. She could not put her finger on what. </p><p>Batman’s cock had almost been lubricated by the oil. He leaned in and pushed down into Diana’s ass from behind, driving his cock completely down into her ass.</p><p>Well, Batman could not say he expected to have anal sex with Wonder Woman today. However, when life threw one a curveball, you just rolled with it. And some curves, Batman pressed all the way down into her body and kept smashing into her ass from behind.</p><p>“Oooh, this is so good.”</p><p>“Good, I’m glad you’re enjoying this.”</p><p>Batman was too, being balls deep between Diana’s cheeks. That snug hole, even tighter than Diana’s pussy, tested the Dark Knight’s resolve. Batman pushed all the way into her tight anus and stretched her out. He drove several fingers into her as well and rode her. </p><p>Both holes at the same time. Diana really thought Batman would test her, but she had no idea just how much. Batman pinned her down and worked her constantly on a never ending loop. Batman held onto her hard and pushed deeper into Diana to stretch her out completely. </p><p>Batman could feel it, feel the desire to explode coming. Despite his reinforcing of his own will power, Wonder Woman’s ass had been quite alluring. Still he had to stick it out and enjoy the fruits of her body. Batman squeezed Wonder Woman’s huge breasts and squeezed them in all of the right places.</p><p>Diana found herself at the end of the rope. Lasso or not, Batman would always dominate her thoughts, and dominate her body. Diana’s mind envisioned Batman slamming her on the table, with them being the only two left in the room after a League briefing. He could fuck Diana for hours on end, until she had been extremely sore and extremely raw in the process. </p><p>“Ladies first, Princess.”</p><p>Batman rode out Diana’s orgasm. The juices stuck to the finger of his glove. He pulled it out and forced Diana to lick him clean while he pumped into her anus from behind. He stretched out Diana and ensured she would be losing it for him in no time flat. </p><p>Then, Batman finally lost it inside of her. Batman lost his balls and pasted the inside of Diana’s ass with a huge creampie. Batman slammed deep inside of her and continued to drain his balls into her body until he finished up inside of the gorgeous Amazon.</p><p>Diana collapsed down onto the mats. Batman pulled out of her. His hands were still on her. Still hitting all of the right spots on Diana.</p><p>“So, will you untie me?”</p><p>“Later. Although, I will have to say, I wish to meet your teachers someday. I’m sure there are things I can learn from them.”</p><p>Oh, Batman with Hippoloyta or Artemis? Well, Diana could say one thing, no matter the outcome, she would be entertained by the spectacle. </p><p>A big grin spread over the Amazon Princess’s face as she considered the possibilities. <br/><strong>End.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Secret Door(Zatanna Zatara)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Secret Door(Zatanna Zatara)</strong><br/>Tonight had been a very turbulent nice for Zatanna, but it had been always good to reunite with an old friend. Zatanna threw her arms around Batman’s neck in the aftermath of a mission and kissed him hard. Batman returned the kiss with equal fury and then casually dropped down onto the couch right in Zatanna’s dressing room. The sorcereress moaned out as Batman unbuttoned her blouse and slowly, but surely, released Zatanna’s bra-clad chest into the wild. Batman’s skilled fingers manipulated down her chest, with a few squeezes.</p><p>“Br--Batman!” Zatanna moaned.</p><p>Batman unclipped the bra with practiced ease and now Zatanna’s lovely breasts were out in the wild. They had done this many times in the past and Batman had a good idea of all of the spots which drove Zatanna nuts. He dove down into her chest and kissed and sucked her nipples hard. Zatanna closed her eyes and let out another few screams. While Batman slipped down her flat stomach and found his fingers down the crotch of her panties.</p><p>The thumping of Zatanna’s crotch against Batman’s hand, demanding to be finger fucked, only increased with each passing stroke. Batman looked up from her breasts for a brief moment and started to kiss his way up until he reached her earlobe. His hot breath locked onto it.</p><p>“You haven’t changed much since the first time we did this, have you, Zee?”</p><p>Yes, those taboo movements, where they snuck off behind her father’s back. Zatanna’s pussy clenched against his now very present finger as she thought about the naughtiness. And then, Batman’s fingers slipped against Zatanna’s nipples and tweaked them a tiny bit more to drive her completely wild. Zatanna’s mind just completely went haywire as Batman worked her.</p><p>A shift and Batman had been naked from the waist down. Zatanna’s eyes shifted on his big cock. She wrapped her soft hand around his prick and stroked it.</p><p>“I need this in me.”</p><p>Batman shifted Zatanna’s position. Her face reflected on a mirror on the side of the couch. Batman took his time in teasing every inch of Zatanna’s body and made her cry out in pleasure. His cock dangled inches away from entering her and hitting every single point on Zatanna. Zatanna could only spread her legs and beg for him.</p><p>“I need you now.”</p><p>One push and Batman entered Zatanna. Zatanna clutched on tight, her own lust reflected in the mirror. And oh boy, did Zatanna feel like some primal force, more raw and untamed then any form of magic, just gripped her body. It took it over, while Batman pinned his hands against her backside and roughly pumped inside of her. His prick sliding into her hungry slit made Zatanna shake a little bit more. Her tightening and releasing around him followed with Batman holding on tight and hitting her. </p><p>Just seconds away from an orgasm and Batman pulled out of her. Then Batman rolled Zatanna onto her back. Batman and Zatanna locked eyes. The Detective explored the lovely fishnet clad legs of the writhing sorceress underneath him. Zatanna wanted him more and more.</p><p>The warm, silky smooth walls of Zatanna called for him. Batman’s prick slipped deep inside of her wet pussy, and then Zatanna jerked up to meet him. The smooth velvet of the Magician’s walls sucked the detective in.</p><p>“You want more?”</p><p>“Always!” Zatanna gasped. “Please, don’t hold back.”</p><p>Batman showed her that he had just warmed up. His balls slapped down onto Zatanna’s thighs and he rocked back and forth. The faster he thrust into her, the more she wanted this. And the more she wanted this, the harder he gave it to her. It had not been too long before Batman worked like a piston into her, sliding and pulling out of her.</p><p>Every time Batman entered her, Zatanna had to make sure she did not scream out his real name by mistake. Zatanna conjured a magical handkerchief to gag herself. Batman looked down at her, and kissed her up the neck and down by the ear.</p><p>“Interesting touch to this performance.”</p><p>Batman ran his hands all over Zatanna’s body and stirred up further lustful emotions within her. The weight of his balls slapped down onto Zatanna’s hot thighs and she moaned hard as he entered her. Batman worked her closer and closer to the edge. Every time she edged, Batman pulled back a little bit. </p><p>A slight turn and Batman had now been behind Zatanna. For a brief instant, Batman ran his gloved hands over Zatanna’s nice and supple backside. She tensed as he teased her. The fingers brushing very close to her anal passageway.</p><p>Batman ground up against her as if to say in due time. And Zatanna could hardly wait. Batman once again used her body to satisfy Zatanna every step of the way. Breasts, ass, pussy, and her clit, all of them had been worked to the breaking point. Zatanna sucked Batman’s cock deep into her hot walls and moaned when he pumped her a couple more times.</p><p>The warm feeling around his manhood made Batman readjust himself. He could see that Zatanna was about ready to break. Even though the makeshift gag, her muffled screams could be heard. Batman tensed his hand around her tit and milked it a couple more times with his balls slapping extremely hard on her thighs. She would be climaxing for him and it would be very impressive to say the least.</p><p>“Now!”</p><p>One word, spoken with the normal authority of Batman, drove Zatanna to the breaking point. Batman held her hips and pounded her deep. Zatanna’s eyes glazed over with pleasure, the muffled moans came to an apex right before she exploded for him. </p><p>The quivering Zatanna clutched all over Batman’s cock which still pounded her. It was insane just how deep he could go into her body and more importantly, how much he rocked her tightly. Batman slid a little bit deeper into Zatanna and made her moan extremely hard for him.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>That particular word came out and Batman extracted himself from Zatanna for a brief moment. Zatanna pulled off the gag.</p><p>“There’s a bottle of oil in the cabinet.”</p><p>Batman already had been on it and had been in the process of lubricating the Magician’s back entrance. Zatanna bit down on her lip and could feel Batman’s hands moving back and forth, squeezing and fondling her ass cheeks. The screams only escalated the more Batman played and palmed Zatanna’s ass and made her scream just a little bit louder for his fingers rolling over her body. </p><p>Then his cock had been primed and remember. Zatanna flashed him a smile.</p><p>“Oh damn, you found my secret entrance.”</p><p>“Cute.”</p><p>With that word, Batman slid deep into Zatanna’s asshole from behind. Not the first time, but a pleasant experience. Batman grabbed hold of the nice cushion Zatanna had for pushing. He picked up the pace and slowly worked into her. Zatanna threw her head back and Batman kissed her on the ear.</p><p>The unspoken word that Zatanna’s ass was Batman’s to fuck had hit them both. True enough, Batman hammered her and worked deeper and faster into Zatanna than ever before. Batman’s skilled hands worked her and made her cry out. He squeezed and slapped her ass to make Zatanna lose her mind and scream.</p><p>No one could fuck her like Bruce could. It was something which had been reinforced. The Detective knew her inside and out. Batman pressed his fingers all the way down onto her ass. Zatanna closed her eyes and could feel him bury inside of her. The closing in on his orgasm sent Zatanna closer.</p><p>Those balls were fat and full of cum and Zatanna needed, longed to empty them. The deeper Batman pushed into her ass, the more Zatanna squeezed them.</p><p>Batman enjoyed the fruits of Zatanna’s fantastic ass while speeding up. The tightening of his balls followed when he held her closely and pounded her tightly. The deeper Batman pushed, the more Zatanna sucked him in. Closer, and closer, he could feel the tension about ready to escalate. </p><p>One final push, and Batman shoved his big cock all the way down into Zatanna’s ass and made it gap. Those balls were about ready to burst. Batman reached underneath her and grabbed Zatanna’s breasts. The reflection of her orgasmic face, with mouth wide open in the mirror had been the final inspiration Batman needed.</p><p>Batman exploded deep inside of Zatanna’s ass. His balls tightened and released into her, push after push inside of her made her cry out in pleasure. Batman grabbed and released Zatanna’s cheeks before flooding her anus with as much cum as it could hold.</p><p>Satisfaction reached both lovers as they reached their climax. </p><p>A slow pull out followed, and Zatanna laid face-down on her dressing room couch, cum oozing from her ass. And yet, she could not be more satisfied. Bruce always left her feeling that way.<br/><strong>End.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Into the Shadows(Kate Kane)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Into the Shadows(Kate Kane/Batwoman)</strong><br/>Kate Kane swore up and down that she was a strong, independent woman who did not need a man. Literally, in fact, due to her preference veering more towards women, in fact almost exclusively towards women. She protected the night as Batwoman, the moniker a tribute to her cousin, Bruce’s identity as Batman, who stalked the night in Gotham City as he had for years, and struck fear in the heart of criminals everywhere.</p><p>It should not have happened this way through. On a secluded corner of Gotham City, deep in the shadows, Batman took Batwoman into her arms. Two things seemed a bit off. First her cousin, and second a man, and yet Kate’s lips sought out Bruce’s with a kiss beneath the cowl.</p><p>The first time, Kate could excuse it as an after effect of Scarecrow’s fear toxin. The second time, well she wanted to see how it would be without any external factors. Curious, morbidly curious, but each time after that, Kate ran out of excuses, and had grown tired of making them.</p><p>Not tired though of Bruce’s gloved hands, running down her body and touching her through her costume. They were the only barriers they had to touching skin to skin. Bruce ran his hands down her body and squeezed her thighs, pinched her nipples. This should not feel good and yet Bruce had a certain way of driving this point home.</p><p>People said Batman had no powers. But, Kate sometimes wondered if Bruce had some power over women. Some power which drove her completely wild and made her resolve just fade and disappear. And allow him to strip her naked from the waist down in the middle of the Gotham City alleyway. </p><p>Batman eyed up Batwoman and the heat only erupted through her body. What was done out of mindless lust before, had been something which had been enjoyed by Kate. Kate spread her legs and Bruce’s cock was now out of his costume. Oh, that big fat cock which was moving back and forth.</p><p>“I need you to fuck me,” Kate breathed. “I need your cock in me.”</p><p>Batman said nothing, but actions spoke louder than words. He grabbed Batwoman’s hips and slammed deep inside of her. No need for much foreplay, Batwoman was wet at the mere thought of him. Wet at the mere thought of Batman grabbing her by the hips and pounding her. His hands moved over her breasts and touched her. Kate threw her chest out in star relief as he pushed deep inside of her.</p><p>Purely physical, Kate thought. She needed an itch scratched and Bruce was a damn good back scratcher. He looked Batwoman straight in the eyes and her resolve melted. Her legs wrapped into Bruce, pulling her lover tighter and tighter. Batwoman gasped and moaned. Her walls tightening around him.</p><p>“Careful, they might hear you in Bludhaven.”</p><p>“Do I look like I give a fuck?”</p><p>Those words just caused Batman to plow her harder and harder against the wall. They should try and make it back to some building, but the pure animalistic instinct building between these two bats were make it too hard.</p><p>“Oooh, fuck!” Batwoman moaned. “Stretch my slutty pussy with your big cock! Pound my brains out, make me your loyal cock-loving Lesbian slut.”</p><p>Batman had the shirt up, to the point where he could access her breasts. Kate’s nipples stood up and not from the cold Gotham air either. No from Batman’s actions. Batman rubbed back and up down onto her. Kate let a cry out the deeper Bruce pounded into her.</p><p>The taboo feeling of a lesbian getting her pussy stuffed by her cousin’s cock made Kate wetter than ever before. She tightened around Bruce and screamed out loud in pleasure. </p><p>“OOOH BATMAN! FUCK ME DESTROY MY LESBIAN PUSSY!”</p><p>Batman pounded deeper and deeper inside of her. Kate realized the risk she was running, the fact which toys might not have the same effect on her. She had run the risk, with each passing meeting of losing herself to Bruce more and more. And Kate had no idea how far this one was going to be taken.</p><p>Or even if she would stop. No, she never wanted to stop. Never, ever. Batman pressed down into her and slam-fucked her pussy. Batman held her deeper and deeper and drove her completely wild.</p><p>Batwoman never wanted this to stop. She never wanted to keep taking her cousin’s cock.</p><p>“You only tell me to stop. I will.”</p><p>“I don’t...want you to stop, you bastard!”</p><p>Batman sped up his thrusts and sure enough, going faster really made Kate’s insides tingle. The massive driving of his prick down into her body made Kate stretch out. Batman continued to feast upon Kate’s breasts and send her hips just rocking back and forth. Batman cupped a hand over her mouth as a warning to keep things down.</p><p>But damn it, Batwoman could not. Not with Batman’s hard cock ramming into her. She gushed at the thought, at him just making her his live-in cock slut. And the thought of converting other lesbians to her cousin’s cock, well it also brought out very dirty thoughts inside of Kate.</p><p>Oh, this was so wrong, so, so wrong, and yet Kate could not feel excited about it. The fact a bunch of zealots would not approve of her behavior as of late, judging her to be problematic, well that only made her wetter that she was doing this. That she was being grabbed hard and fucked even harder by her cousin.</p><p>She could still think, which meant that she wanted Bruce to fuck her even harder. </p><p>“Fuck me harder, so I don’t slip up and scream your name.”</p><p>Batman pounded Batwoman into the wall. The constant waterfall of her pussy wrapping and thrusting against him, made her scream even louder as he pounded her. Batwoman pressed down onto Batman’s body and he stretched her. Those balls hit her hard on the thighs and made her cry out loud. </p><p>“Such a bad Lesbian,” Batman whispered in her ear.</p><p>“I’m a shitty cock-loving Lesbian!” Kate yelled. “And a naughty incest bitch for wanting your cock over and over again. Oh, fuck, fill me up even more.”</p><p>Every time those balls hit her, Kate appreciated just how far they were. She lost herself to another deep pound session. Kate managed to regain her bearings, at least just enough for her to explode for him. She milked him, those walls tightening up against him.</p><p>Closer, oh she was closer to another mind-shattering orgasm. Batman put his hand over her mouth and stifled Batwoman’s orgasm. She clamped down onto him and made her moan out. The tits heaving out back and forth, made her cry in pleasure the faster Batman pounded her relentlessly. </p><p>“My turn.”</p><p>The last orgasm turned Kate’s mind into mashed potatoes. She realized that Bruce was going to cum. The responsible thing would be to tell him to pull out. Kate did not take any steps to prevent any consequences to Bruce cumming inside of her. She never had a need to before with her partners so it was not a habit which had been ingrained in Kate’s mind.</p><p>Yet, those balls slapping against her thighs, made Kate stupid. And hell all responsibility had been thrown into the shredder at this point. So why not take a huge cream pie in her unprotected pussy. Consequences be damned. </p><p>Batman held deep onto Batwoman and with one more grunt, the cum fired into her. Her walls tightened and milked as much of that warm baby batter inside of her body. Batman’s balls had been pretty big and pretty full. He rode her faster and faster until the cum splattered inside of her body. Kate screamed a little bit more as he slammed inside of her.</p><p>Kate closed her eyes, stomach bloating from the sheer amount of cum Batman dumped inside of her body. She had been his Lesbian cum dump, taking hs cock. </p><p>Batman pulled out of Batwoman. Batwoman cupped her pussy and allowed the cum to drip into her hand. Slowly, Batwoman rose, lifted it up and licked the seed. Oh, damn that tasted good. She savored every taste, licking and sucking it.</p><p>Batman patiently waited for Batwoman to finish her meal. And then he looked to the right and then looked straight into her lustful eyes, blissfully glazed over in the aftermath of their encounter. </p><p>“Let’s get you home.”</p><p>Kate barely had the cognitive abilities to hear his words. Batman wrapped his arms around Batwoman’s waist and lifted her off of the ground with the Grapnel hook. He swung them across the city with his cock buried inside of Kate’s pussy and teasing her all the way across Gotham. </p><p>The thought that someone could look up and see them both terrified and aroused Batwoman. Oh, she came at the thought of being caught. <br/><strong>End. </strong></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Firmer Hand Needed(Helena Bertinelli)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A Firmer Hand Needed(Helena Bertinelli/Huntress)</strong><br/>“What you're doing is not justice, it's vengeance. And you just put innocent people in the crossfire, because you are blind with what you’re doing.”</p><p>It had not been the first time that Batman had to get in the Huntress’s face. The daughter of the head of one of Gotham’s five crime families, Helena Bertinelli, held a slightly more extreme view on what she was doing. She did not hold back from killing anyone, even though that put her at odds with the other Gotham City Vigilantes. Batman knew the slippery slope she could be on, hell, he had been dangling from the edge a couple of times.</p><p>Some wondered why Batman did not just kill someone like Joker or Scarecrow or any of the other dangerous villains he fought. Well, while few would mourn, Batman wondered if he could draw the line when he stopped. Bloodlust could be a problem.</p><p>“You made your point,” Huntress said. “Look, I saved those people. Sure, they’ll be a bit shaken up. And that’s a couple less drug lords on the street. So that’s a good thing, right?”</p><p>“You’re out of line,” Batman told her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but that look doesn’t work on me,” Huntress said. “What are you going to do? Spank me.” </p><p>Well, she had been a spoiled brat who still did not listen. Especially considering this little incident could have not only killed innocents, but if Batman had not intervened, Helena was steps away from being taken down once and for all herself.</p><p>Roughly, Batman grabbed Huntress by the wrist. Huntress had been surprised and had been prepared for a fight. When suddenly, Batman pushed her up against the wall and hiked up the bottom half of her costume. Then with a loud resounding slap, Batman spanked her ass. </p><p>“Oh, you’re fucking serious with this?”</p><p>“You want to act like a child. You’re going to be treated like one.”</p><p>Well, Helena Bertinelli was most certainly not a child, but rather a grown woman. But, she acted like one and thus needed to be treated like one. Batman bent Helena over against the wall and spanked her. The view of her ass jiggling up and down with each slap.</p><p>Helena tried to fight how much she liked Batman pinning her against the wall and spanking her hard. But, no matter how much she tried, the woman’s body could not lie. Her nipples hardened, her pussy moistened and just so many lustful thoughts entered her body. Batman slapped her rear a couple more times and drove Helena completely wild. She tried not to say it, but Helena could not.</p><p>“Oooh, spank me harder! I’ve been a bad bitch and I need to be punished.</p><p>Batman swatted Helena’s fine ass. The red marks appearing on Huntress’s ass and then her sex-crazed look caused the real estate of Batman’s tights to become a little bit constrained. He squeezed Helena’s ass and one more spank to it.</p><p>“I’m not done punishing you yet.”</p><p>Batman threw Huntress down onto the pavement. This made her pussy quiver. The next thing she knew, Huntress had been face to face with Batman’s monster cock which slapped her in the face. It had been gigantic and Helena’s eyes shifted over when looking at it.</p><p>Yet, Huntress tried to save face when she looked down at that prime hunk of beef just waving in her face. </p><p>“Is that the best you….Mmmph!”</p><p>Without warning, Batman rammed deep inside of her throat. Batman did not care about holding back. Because, gentle was not going to work with this one. A firmer had been needed and if Batman wanted to make Helena gag on his cock, then so bit it. The lips of the Huntress, perfect for nestling around his prick, sucked Batman’s immense manhood all the way down inside of her. The loud sucking escalated and got louder and louder, the deeper Batman pressed his hands against her and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Huntress leaned back and encouraged Batman to use her throat as a pussy. Batman roughly wrapped his hands around her dark-hair and super-throat fucked her. Huntress threw her head back repeatedly and she moaned harder and harder from Batman pounding her throat raw and hard. </p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>Batman pulled out of Huntress’s mouth and slapped her tongue repeatedly with his organ. He leaned down, pulling off of his glove and shoving his fingers down her mouth. Huntress got them nice and wet for Batman, wondering what was going to happen next.</p><p>The Detective pulled her up and pushed deep into her ass fingering her.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to stick it in my pussy, Bat Daddy?”</p><p>The Huntress flashed a slutty smile at Batman. Batman ran his hands down the tanned body, and touched her all over. With her ass fully exposed.</p><p>“Good girls get it in their pussy. Bad girls get it somewhere else. And you’ve been a very bad girl, Huntress. And now, you’re going to be punished.”</p><p>For a second, Huntress paused and quivered. Would it fit? Oh, Batman was going to break her and Helena could not be happier about it. His hands touched her and now had her breasts out on the open. Batman alternated between squeezing Helena’s nipples and feeling how hard they are.</p><p>The moment Batman’s cock, lubricated and ready to go, slid against her asshole, Helena closed her eyes.</p><p>“Will it fit?”</p><p>“We’ll make it work.”</p><p>Batman eased himself into the Huntress’s warm ass. Her puckered back hole sucked him in all the way when pushing down inside of her. Huntress screamed out loud as Batman entered her ass. More and more, Batman grabbed onto her tight and plunged into her, working her and also wrecking her hard. </p><p>“I always make it work.”</p><p>That he did, Huntress thought. The quivering feeling of lust erupted through her body. The deeper Batman pounded her from behind, the more she longed for his touch. Every tempting motion brought Batman inside of her. His balls slapped hard and Huntress could not wait to empty them inside of her ass.</p><p>As the day passed, Huntress wanted the cum to squish around her ass. She came extremely hard, but Batman overlooked her pussy. Or maybe ignored it on purpose. His full focus had been at grabbing Huntress’s hips and smashing her ass up against the wall.</p><p><br/>Batman closed his eyes and worked over Huntress. The faster he pushed into her, the more her warm insides just drew him into her. He could feel the pumping Huntress’s super hot asshole wrapped around him. Each tightening thrust brought him deeper and deeper inside of her.</p><p>She was quite the squirter, even more so that Batman buried his length into her ass. He pinned her hips down and thrust a little bit deeper. The faster he went, the more his balls slapped against her. And the more his balls slapped against her, the more Huntress just lost it completely for him. Batman had been inside of her, driving his excessive length down into her hole and making her suck him inside of her. Huntress collapsed, moaning heavily as he pounded her deep in her ass and made her cry for him.</p><p>“You have to be getting close.”</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p>Yes, Helena would see. Batman pounded a harder path inside of her asshole. The more his balls slapped down onto her, the more he tightened around her and grabbed her. The length pushed deeper into Helena and stretched her backside far and wide. She bent over, asshole gaping when he super-fucked her asshole from behind. She tightened around him and squeezed him.</p><p>Batman led himself to the edge. Helena’s hungry hole sucked him in. Huntress had an ass worth fucking more than once and when he had been inside, he had savored it. </p><p>Huntress closed her eyes. Batman knew how to really drive her mad and make her beg for it. Another attempt to vocalize her want for his cum just came out in a gurgle. Batman’s balls slapped down against her as he sped up. He understood. </p><p>Close, close, and now Batman bottomed out inside of Huntress’s ass. Her hole gaped and begged to be filled. Given how Batman’s balls were about ready to be emptied, it would benefit them both for him to explode and flood her asshole with as much cum as he wanted.</p><p>The force of the creaming of her back passageway made Huntress cum. Batman held her and fucked her relentlessly up the ass. He slowly edged up with his right hand and squeezed her nipples. Then with a couple more pumps, Batman finished inside of her.</p><p>Batman groaned and shuddered to a stop. His cock now softened after finishing inside of Huntress’s warm asshole. </p><p>Huntress dropped down, cum dripping from her asshole onto the pavement. Oh, the thought of being bent over and ass-fucked by Batman every time really excited her. She could not wait to get his cock in her ass. </p><p>“I hope you learned your lesson.”</p><p>Oh, Huntress might, although a few more sessions of reinforcement would be in order.<br/><strong>End.</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. One Last Moment(Andrea Beaumont)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>One Last Moment(Andrea Beaumont)</strong><br/>“If this is it, at least we have this.”</p><p>To be honest, Andrea Beaumont wondered if it was a good idea if she and Bruce had this. The scars might be a bit too deep and this might complicate things even more. But, that was just their lives all together. Complicated. Andrea and Bruce entered a steamy embrace, their tongues just connecting with each other. They already lost their clothing, other than their underwear, and it was only a matter of time before the lost that was well.</p><p>Bruce came from Andrea’s lips and kissed her on the shoulder. And the side of the neck. All of the weak spots which made Andrea incapable of saying no to her, despite the fact perhaps she should. And yet she did. Bruce grazed his hands all over her body. Brief fleeing touches brought a heat through Andrea’s loins and made her want more.</p><p>A voice in the back of Bruce’s mind told him this might not be the best idea. Romantic entanglements and taking relationships too seriously hardly had been, with the mission, and the promise he made his deceased parents to clean up Gotham City. But, perhaps, for one night, Bruce could lay that to the side. Andrea’s athletic body had been presented before him and Bruce kissed down her face, neck, and then moved down. Bruce unclipped Andrea’s bra to reveal her perky tits which he alternated between sucking and exploring. Andrea’s fingers slipped deeper and deeper around Bruce’s head to encourage him to suck her nipples hard and made her quiver all over the place.</p><p>A cry from Andrea and Bruce decided to go down south. He kissed her body all over and sent Andrea’s hips heaving up and down. Bruce casually pulled her panties off with his mouth and revealed her hot pussy to the world. Another casual push brought his tongue deep into her womanly depths. Straight into her hole, to be sucked and to be pleasured. Bruce knew precisely what he was doing and he tasted Andrea’s sweet juices. </p><p>Andrea closed her eyes. Bruce doing something like this made it even harder to let go. But, it was tonight, one night to scratch the itch, and no more. Right before she had some unfinished business to attend to. </p><p>Bruce rapidly drove his tongue deeper inside of Andrea and took her for a ride. Her insides rocked back and forth, and squirted for him. Bruce nibbled and sucked at her womanhood until Andrea had been gasping in pleasure for him. He had her at the edge and was nearly ready to let her have it. One of the biggest orgasms ever would rock through Andea’s body. </p><p>She came, boy did she ever cum. Bruce sucked her juices down onto his mouth, very casually lapping them up. Andrea shuddered to a steady stop, her hips refusing to quit pumping as Bruce continued to bury his tongue inside of her and make her fade. </p><p>The moment Bruce pulled out, Andrea eagerly spread her legs for him. She watched as his shorts came down to reveal his cock. No words were needed because they knew what they wanted. Bruce met Andrea in the middle with a kiss, their bodies pressing on top of each other.</p><p>Sheer excitement pulsed through the bodies of both of these lovers. Prior to Bruce guiding his pole deep inside of Andrea’s scorching center and filling her up. And filling her up good. The deeper Bruce plunged into Andrea, the more excitement just burst through her body.</p><p>“YES!”</p><p>Andrea let out another cry from Bruce just slamming down inside of her body. Oh, it felt good to feel his manhood stretch her all over and make her gasp even more. Andrea tightened her grip around him and Bruce pumped down deep inside of her. His balls slapped down onto her thighs.</p><p>No, she would not succumb. Would not beg for him to stay after tonight. Andrea refused to do it. She just clamped her bare walls around Bruce’s hard prick and then released him with a couple more pumps.</p><p>A couple more skilled thrusts and Bruce buried deep inside of Andrea’s body. Her walls clutched him. It felt like smooth silk rubbed Bruce’s length as he pounded deeper inside of her. Bruce leaned in and touched Andrea’s nipples. He primed Andrea’s nipples, squeezed them and made her gasp in pleasure. Bruce repeatedly leaned into her and pumped her pussy until she exploded all over his thick prick. Andrea’s walls clasped him and sucked Bruce as deep inside of her hungry hole as he could go. </p><p>And oh, he went deep, so deep that Andrea could feel it just building up. The orgasm to end all orgasms. She tightened around Bruce and tried to stave it off. But no matter how hard she tried, Andrea could feel it coming. </p><p>“Bruce!”</p><p>The moan of his name only made Bruce push faster inside of Andrea. He rocked her down and made her climax for him. The warmth of her hungry pussy gobbling him, made Bruce drive down into her and ride her harder. The faster his balls smacked down onto her, the more her lust just doubled. Bruce held Andrea down and filled her pussy, repeatedly stuffing her and driving her completely wild. He had her in his arms and was not letting go, at least not for tonight. </p><p>More, Andrea wanted more, even if the orgasm took a lot out of her. Bruce obliged her and pumped faster inside of her body. His balls slapped down onto her and hit Andrea’s pleasure points. Bruce stroked Andrea’s legs when they rocked down into her body and kept pushing faster. Harder, deeper and more impressively, he buried his thickness down inside of her body. Oh, fuck, that was so hot, so hot it hurt. The pleasure just pushed down inside of her body and she moaned aggressively for him. </p><p>Another orgasm hit Andrea flush and hard. Bruce ran his fingers against her nipples and played with them. Along with her legs. Bruce had her pinned down and could do anything he wanted to her. Which was something Andrea appreciated.</p><p>Time did not matter in a circumstance like this. Andrea had been a slave to her body’s whims and the lust just pulsing throughout it. Andrea pumped a little bit faster and sucked his hard cock into her hot pussy. She encouraged him to ride her faster. Fearful that any second they could both snap out of this.</p><p>Bruce went all the way in through. He had been in this far, and no matter the consequences, it would be better to see it through. Andrea’s hot walls gripped him a little bit more and with a couple more pumps, she dragged him deeper and deeper inside of her body. </p><p>If seeing things through because of being in too far had not been a metaphor for other things in Bruce’s life, he did not know what was. He explored every inch of Andrea’s body and committed all of the sweetness of it to memory. He pressed down onto her, and he rocked down inside of her body. The tightness wrapped around Bruce’s pole the faster he rocked down inside of her body.</p><p>Andrea raked her nails around Bruce’s back. She reached another peak, and this was somehow slightly more intense than the last one she reached. Bruce knew precisely how to hammer her buttons and get her going. Faster and faster, he pounded faster and faster deep inside of her until she cried out in pleasure.</p><p>One more time, Bruce slapped his huge balls down onto Andrea and left marks on her. Marks which she would recall for quite some time. And would be there in the morning, long after the two departed from each other. Bruce looked her straight in the eye, which made Andrea feel almost guilty about this.</p><p>But guilt faded in the way of pleasure. The two leaned into each other, with Bruce hitting all of the right points. Andrea’s hotness wrapped around him and squeezed him. She wanted to see this through to the end and make Bruce finish, make him finish good and make him finish hard and hard. </p><p>Another couple of thrusts brought Bruce’s organ deeper inside of Andrea as she proceeded to milk him as hard as vigorously as possible. The hungry moans faded out with Andrea pumping her walls down onto Bruce’s thick organ and making him grunt in pleasure from the nearing release.</p><p>One more thrust and Bruce reached his peak. His balls tightened and erupted inside of Andrea. Blast after blast of hot seed pumped down inside of her body and made Andrea cry out in pleasure. Bruce held her down and emptied his load all while triggering another orgasm.</p><p>Andrea Beuamont and Bruce Wayne collapsed. They had no idea what would happen next. They both thought this was a mistake, and at the same time did not regret it. So those conflicting emotions hit them.</p><p>Along with the relief neither of them would blurt out three words in the post-coitus bliss which would complicate this matter even more. Time froze as they stared down each other in a heap.<br/><strong>End. </strong><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Driven Bats(Barbara Gordon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Driven Bats(Barbara Gordon/Batgirl)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>A trip to Poison Ivy’s Greenhouse left Batgirl and Batman a bit dazed. The woman in question might not be there, but one of her plants had been. Despite taking all of the steps to prevent such a thing, they had in fact been hit with some kind of strange pink pheromones which caused their pupils to dilate for a brief second. And then Batgirl ran her hands down Batman’s chest and marveled how strong he was. Slowly, she worked down his body, tracing over the Bat Symbol on his chest and then moving down before.</p><p>“We shouldn’t do this.”</p><p>That voice sounded strained, almost as if Batman convinced himself not to down it. Underneath the mask, Barbara Gordon’s face curled into a smile. The lovely redhead reached down and squeezed the very prominent erection which threatened to burst out from Batman’s tights. </p><p>“You’re not getting rid of that without any help,” Batgirl said. “Oh, I always wanted to suck your cock, but you were too intimidating. But with this...whatever Ivy doused us with, I don’t care how terrifying you are. That cock is coming out of those pants and into my mouth.”</p><p>The hot twenty-one year old college student by day, vigilante by night, librarian on the weekends and holidays, guided Batman’s immense prick out of his pants. Oh, damn, it was so big, and Barbara lined up her eyes for it. Batgirl leaned in and wrapped her lips around his cock to suck him all the way in.</p><p>Batman looped his hand around the head of Batgirl and guided his cock down into her mouth. As much as he hated to admit it, Batgirl was a damn good cock sucker. The fact he had the daughter of his strongest ally in the Gotham City Police Department on her knees and blowing him right in the middle of a green house, well that was something that Batman just pushed to the back of his mind.</p><p>It would be a potentially problematic relationship in their secret identities, but one night, to help each other with a mutual problem, Batman figured it would work out well. </p><p>“Let me help you.”</p><p>Batman guided Batgirl’s warm mouth around his cock and she sucked it. Loud and hard, her warm mouth popped around his pole and she hungered for him. Batman grabbed her hair underneath the cowl and plowed her harder and harder into her mouth.</p><p>Another hungry moan followed with Batman slapping onto her chin. Batman fed her throat repeatedly and made her cry out in pleasure. The deeper Batman slammed down into her throat, Batgirl sucked him hard. She looked up at him, lust burning through her eyes underneath the cowl as he repeatedly stuffed her throat full of cock. Batman held on tight and rocked her mouth until she let out another moan.</p><p>“Closer,” Batman told her. “Get a little bit closer. Suck my cock hard.”</p><p>“Mmmph!”</p><p>Almost there, and Batgirl grabbed ahold of Batman’s big fat balls. She squeezed them hard and ensured he was buried down into her throat. The faster Batman jammed his cock down her throat, the more she wanted it. She wanted to taste Batman’s cum.</p><p>One more push, and Batman reared back to dump his seed down Batgirl’s throat. Batgirl slurped his cock and repeatedly ensured that more and more cum dumped down her throat. Batman held onto her hair and stuffed his prick completely down her throat with an endless ride. He emptied the contents of his balls down her throat with another grunt and another casual pump in the process. </p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>Batman slapped his cock down onto Batgirl’s tongue and made her shudder in lust. She swallowed his cum. The taste made her warm all over and made Batgirl slid up and undo the bottom of her uniform from the top. Slowly, she pulled down and revealed her wet pussy, shaved and primed and ready to be fucked.</p><p>“I need you,” Batgirl breathed. “Please, don’t hold back.”</p><p>Despite the world-class blowjob, Batman was hard once again. Batman guided his prick deep inside of her wet pussy and buried deep inside of her. Batgirl sucked him in, dragging as much of his prick down into her hot hungry hole as possible. Batman held her down tight and pressed her against one of the walls of the Greenhouse.</p><p>Batgirl’s entire mind went haywire. Batman had his hands clasped tightly on her hips and filled her up. What was happening could not be stated enough. Batman had Batgirl and he was fucking her brains out. Oh, yes, Batgirl had naughty dreams like this.</p><p>Naughty dreams like this all of the time, but she never expected for it to happen in real life. Batman plunged deeper and deeper inside of her pussy. Batman held on tight and slam-fucked her tight pussy. Batgirl slid back and forth and engulfed as much of his cock as she could fit inside of her.</p><p>So tight and wet. Batman could have done this any time he wanted to, but he put the mission first and foremost. Although there have been times where Batgirl had been subtly trying to catch his interest. Little signs, although she was not as bold as some had been.</p><p>Now, Batman reared back. The haziness from earlier faded. And now with it, lust towards this cock hardening redhead woman in his arms. Batman leaned in deeper and harder and pushed down into Batgirl’s hot pussy. She stretched out and squeezed him a couple more times. Batman ran his hands down her body and made her just erupt for him. The faster he buried inside of her, the more he made her feel it. Bruce held her tight and hammered her hot pussy hard. Batgirl responded by sliding his cock deeper and deeper inside of her body.</p><p>“I swear, you’re going to make me lose it!”</p><p>“Then lose it.”</p><p>Batman ripped open the front of Batgirl’s uniform and lost it himself. He attacked her bare breasts, nice and supple, and ready to be attacked. Batgirl did not mind him ripping the uniform open and in fact encouraged him to keep sucking on her tits. All while running his hands down her powerful legs, and ensuring his cock would be engulfed inside of her wet pussy. </p><p>A loud slap echoed with Batman’s balls hitting her thighs. More powerful strokes brought Batman faster and faster inside of her body. Batgirl hungered for him, lusted for all he could give her. And he gave her a pounding.</p><p>Whatever pheromones Ivy sprayed them with, had long since been sweated out. Batgirl found herself realizing that. Of course, they already had gone all in on this now. Batgirl clasped Batman from behind and pulled him closer into her body. Her wet pussy walls clamped down tighter and proceeded to milk him harder.</p><p>“So close,” Batgirl moaned in his ear. “You’re so close. Oh, I can feel it. Pound me hard! Savage me! Finish me off!”</p><p>Batman plunged her slit so hard that Batgirl’s next words had been an unintelligible moan. He vigorously pumped Batgirl’s pussy and ensured she would be feeling this for a long time. Her walls clamped down hard and released him with a couple more thrusts. </p><p>“We’ll finish. And get back on the hunt.”</p><p><br/>Batgirl was about ready to remind him about the state of her damaged uniform. However, another orgasm rippling through her body overtook Batgirl’s rational mind. Batman savaged her pussy and stuffed it hard. He pressed down inside of her and reduced Batgirl to little more than a quivering, dripping wreck who swallowed his cock relentlessly as he pushed it inside of her body. </p><p>She milked him and moaned. He had to be getting close. Well, Batgirl was and she topped off with one of the most intense orgasms possible.</p><p>Batman rode her faster and faster when pumping inside of her body. The warmth of her pussy threatened to drain him. Batman knew precisely all of the right buttons to hit and to make her cry out for more. Batman rocked back and forth down onto her body. </p><p>Once again, Batman took one final tour of Batgirl’s body. Right before his balls discharged and released his load inside of Batgirl’s body.</p><p>The sheer volume of cum pumping inside of Batgirl’s body made her cry out. She tightened around him, really feeling good in the process. She drained Batman’s balls and hoped to leave a favorable impression on her hero after tonight. </p><p>They might have gone too far. Batman held Batgirl in his arms before he could be certain she could stand on her own. And stand she did, although walking a little funny after the pounding he gave her. </p><p>“Thank you for your help. Get yourself together.”</p><p>Batgirl smiled and did her best to repair the damage caused to her uniform. To be fair, she repaired worse, dealing with the normal rare and tear in fighting crime in Gotham City.</p><p>Perhaps they could do this again, and not under less dire circumstances. Optimism kept Barbara Gordon going in this city after all. <br/><strong>End.</strong><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Hard Lessons(Stephanie Brown)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>The Hard Lessons(Stephanie Brown/Spoiler)</strong><br/>Stephanie Brown ended up flat on her back and not in the fun way either, from a sweeping motion delivered from Batman. When Batman agreed to mentor her, she knew he would be hard on her. And Stephanie thought the only way she would learn would be mistakes.</p><p>Batman’s eyes followed the progress of Stephanie pulling herself back up. The tight purple pants slipped a little bit, until Stephanie pulled herself up. She turned around towards Batman heaving a breath. Stephanie went for a punch, Batman dodged it and wrestled her to the ground. Every time, he pinned her down, Stephanie’s heart fluttered a couple of beats. He pressed down on her back, his strong body engulfing hers. </p><p>“You need to keep your mind on the battle. There will be people out there who will take advantage of you and they won’t be kind. Physical violence is the kindest you could hope for in Gotham City.”</p><p>Stephanie realized what he was referring to. Not necessarily because she was a young woman, but because she was younger and thus less experienced in the ways of the world. </p><p>Experiences were needed for Stephanie to be more prepared. She had an insane idea. While Steph had no delusions in her mind that an eighteen year old girl could seduce a man who went toe to toe with Catwoman on a regular basis, maybe, just maybe she could entice him.</p><p>“Do you think you could show me?” Stephanie asked. “I mean, it’s better if you show me what could happen to be out there, if I left my control down. In a safe environment, controlled. Please Batman, if you could, that would be great.”</p><p>Batman looked at Stephanie and got a good look at her tight stomach, young perky breasts, and wide hips. Her body was supple and strong, and yet she was inexperienced. Batman realized he could potentially show her something, educate her in other ways.</p><p>“If you’re sure.”</p><p>“Please, you wouldn’t want someone like Joker or Black Mask to give me my education the hard way and leave my mind shattered. Would you, Batman?”</p><p>Stephanie dove at Batman. Batman caught her in his arms and then slammed her against the wall .He leaned in and roughly kissed Stephanie’s lips. Stephanie acted like she was going to push him off. However, she succumbed to the touch of her mentor, very quickly. Batman pushed Stehpanie down onto the ground and without another word, pulled his cock out of his pants.</p><p>“There will be people who will try and do to this to you, Spoiler. Some might not go any further than whipping it out to get in your head. While others will go somewhat further.”</p><p>Batman shoved his big cock into Stephanie’s open mouth. Stephanie choked on the batpole, and she mentally slapped herself for the cringe which just entered her mind. Her eyes, looked up at Batman and he pounded her. Oh, yes, it was better than Batman gave her all of the hard lessons she needed to survive out there in Gotham.</p><p>Stephanie let out a gasp from the manhood burying inside of her throat. That musk just dragged into her nose and he grabbed her. Slowly, but surely, Batman face-fucked Stephanie and made her cry out in pleasure for him. Batman held her head and aggressively face-fucked her. </p><p>“You may be able to lure them into a false sense of security. But I wouldn’t recommend letting them get this far unless you really know what you are doing.”</p><p>Batman pounded Stephanie’s throat. He pumped back and forth and stuffed his prick down the blonde’s eager throat. She moaned and hungered for him. Her dripping mouth slid down his pole and swallowed it extremely hard.</p><p>Then, Batman pulled out of Stephanie’s throat and threw her on the ground. He ripped her clothes off and left Stephanie in nothing other than a thong. Batman ran his hands down her body and groped it to drive Stephanie completely nuts.</p><p>“Once they have their claws in you, they won’t stop at just oral sex. They will go for you, whether you’re ready or not. And they don’t care how much it hurts.”</p><p>Stephanie’s panties came down and revealed her hot pussy. Slowly, Batman ground up against her, and sent Stephanie over the edge with a wild cry. He groped her body and this brought Stephanie’s mind to the breaking point. Batman guided his thick cock down inside of her wet pussy from behind and stuffed her completely hard.</p><p>“Given that you are obviously in lust over me, this is a lot more pleasant than it normally would be. Bare that in mind.”</p><p>Damn, Batman really did not sugarcoat. And did not relent in stuffing his cock deep inside of Stephanie’s warm pussy. Stephanie closed her eyes around him. </p><p>“And if they go at you like this, they won’t care if you’re on birth control or not. In fact, putting a baby in you would be a sick badge of honor among them.”</p><p>Thankfully, Batman was not going to go that far to prove a point. Her nice, walls wrapped around him tightly. Batman worked with the simulated encounter and toyed with Stephanie’s body. </p><p>He could instruct her in certain ways to defend herself against assault of all kinds. Batman slammed his hard prick into her body and enjoyed the warmth around him. Her pussy lips spread and engulfed him. She sucked him in deeper and deeper as he pounded her from behind.</p><p>Stephanie closed her eyes. She doubted any potential assault would be this nice as Batman fucking her. Batman’s fingers slid down her asshole and teased her. This gave Stephanie great pause.</p><p>“They won’t hold back. Once they have you in a vulnerable position, all of your body is theirs to take. And take it they will.”</p><p>Batman pushed Stephanie down onto the ground of the Batcave and relentlessly pounded her. Thankfully, Stephanie was in great shape, and she would be able to withstand. Batman grabbed Stephanie’s ass from behind and pounded deep inside of her. Spoiler’s entire body had reached a peak and she was not going to be able to hold on for much longer.</p><p>She came, hard and crushed Batman’s prick between her walls. She milked him and the tighter Batman went inside of her, the more her inner walls just worked him. Batman pinned her down and repeatedly pushed into her until he reduced Stephanie into little more than a quivering heap. Her insides tightened around him and milked him. Batman rode her orgasm out to the end.</p><p>“One final lesson of the day.”</p><p>Batman spread Stephanie’s ass cheeks. She hesitated, biting down on her lip in the process.</p><p>“I don’t think it will fit.”</p><p>“Well, they won’t care.”</p><p>Cold reality hit Stephanie when that big cock began to gape her virgin ass. Stephanie tried to bit down on her lip, to avoid Batman seeing just how painful this was.</p><p>Batman had been a lot more gentle than the average Gotham lowlife would be and prepared Stephanie a fair bit. He still rammed down inside of her from behind and stretched her anus out onto his cock. He plunged a little bit deeper and stretched her tightening hole out for his prick as he entered and exited her anus from behind. </p><p>The deeper Batman pounded deeper and deeper inside of Stephanie and made her cry. Batman pulled out of her from behind and slammed down into her. Stephanie gasped out in pleasure.</p><p>It hurt like hell at first. However, the more Stephanie got used to it, the more she enjoyed it. The more he plunged deeper and deeper inside of her. Batman stabbed her ass repeatedly with his cock and made her cry out. She wanted to be his anal slut and be taken repeatedly all the way to the breaking point.</p><p>She came, hard all over the Batcave floor. Batman’s balls slapped. So full and Stephanie, through her clumsy and inexperienced ways, tried to milk her hero. His big balls were so full and she felt naughty enough to wonder if he was going to spill inside of her ass. </p><p>Batman rocked into Stephanie. This was the first of many lessons. Each of them would be good for her. Batman planted repeatedly inside of her ass until finally topping off with a huge orgasm.</p><p>The Detective finished all over Stephanie’s ass. His cock jerked forward and spilled as much seed as his balls could hold all over Stephanie’s hot ass.</p><p>Batman finished up all over her ass and then pulled back. He cast one more approving look.</p><p>“Go and clean yourself up. And we’ll resume these lessons in an hour.”</p><p>Stephanie could not even bring herself to ask Batman if he would like to join her as a flippant response. Maybe someday, Stephanie would, but for now, she could not muster up the courage.</p><p>Still the thought of any further lessons, especially like these, made Stephanie Brown’s pussy tingle.<br/><strong>End.</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Like a Rabbit(White Rabbit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Like a Rabbit(Jaina Hudson/White Rabbit)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Jaina Hudson, the White Rabbit, felt a fair amount of gratitude just explode through her body. She made a terrible mistake, teaming up with the Mad Hatter. He was, well as the name suggested, quite mad. Thankfully, Batman managed to make things right as he always did. Jaina looked up at Batman for a long second, the duality of her personality causing both fear and excitement to go through her.</p><p>“So, I guess that means you’re going to have to arrest me to?”</p><p>“You will pay your debt, yes,” Batman agreed. “And you will be a much better person on the other end. And your sentence will be lighter thanks to your assistance.”</p><p>The White Rabbit hopped practically into Batman’s arms and smashed her lips down onto his for a passionate kiss. The intensity of their lips just pressing together surprised Batman. Batman had been jumped by someone who he was about to rest before. Selina made a habit out of it. In some insane way, the chase was foreplay to her and the capture was the prelude to sex. </p><p>And to be honest, Batman agreed with her. Jaina’s fingers brushed down the bat symbol, and then slowly ran all the way down to his tights.</p><p>“I’ll come quietly. But, you might not.”</p><p>With a smile, the White Rabbit fumbled with Batman’s uniform bottom. The World’s Greatest Detective gave the White Rabbit a helping hand and his cock sprung out to her. Jaina looked at it, with awe. Only one other man had a cock this amazingly thick and juicy, and that was Bruce Wayne. And Jaina would have to say, with all due apologies to the Playboy Billionaire, Batman’s cock was just a tiny bit better. Perhaps, it had to do with his dark and brooding personality being so exciting to Jaina. Slightly a bad boy, but not too bad.</p><p>Regardless, the White Rabbit dropped to her knees and sucked Batman’s cock between her hot lips. A loud moan increased, the deeper she went. She wanted to get this entire cock in her mouth and lavish it with her mouth. She popped all the way down and then pulled out before sucking it hard. </p><p>Batman’s fingers wrapped around the platinum blonde hair of the White Rabbit and he slapped his balls down onto her chin. The White Rabbit sucked and savored Batman’s cock. She enjoyed it drilling down into her throat and making her feel so good. So good that she would be a bit upset when he had to arrest her. Although the thought of him handcuffing her brought another tingle between her legs.</p><p>The Dark Knight reacquainted himself with Jaina Hudson’s warm mouth. The woman was devilishly naughty, by sliding her lips all the way down his prick and sucking on him hard. She made an intense racket, enjoying every inch of his prick driving down her throat. Batman held her head and force his prick down to make her cough. </p><p>Jainia pulled away from him and gave his cock one last lick.</p><p>“I like it, but I want to save it for another place. Time for you to go down the Rabbit Hole.”</p><p>The bad sex pun caused the White Rabbit to wink. She rose up and bent over, the bottom half of her costume sliding to the side to show Batman her wet pussy and tight, scorching asshole. Batman dove down, tongue first inside of her pussy and began to lick her. The White Rabbit’s fingers raked up against the side of the wall from Batman’s tongue job on her. He repeatedly worked his tongue in and out, hammering her pussy, hard. He got her nice and wet, and dripping for his tongue when he slid it deep inside of her body.</p><p>Another couple of pumps, drilled Batman’s tongue as far into the White Rabbit’s gushing pussy. He got her good and wet, and that was the way she liked it. </p><p>Batman pulled out of her and lined up his cock for her scorching opening. The Dark Knight pressed the tip of his cock into her tight pussy. She sucked him in, with Batman groaning as he filled her up. Inch by inch, Batman crammed his manhood into the White Rabbit until he was already inside of her.</p><p>So tight, and so smooth. Batman undid her top and released her breasts to give them a squeeze. Jaina moaned the deeper Batman pounded inside of her. Her wet pussy clamped down onto him with Batman rapidly sliding down inside of her body and then pulling all the way out of her. Batman knew precisely all of the steps to take to drive the White Rabbit completely wild with pleasure.</p><p>“Oooh pound my pussy silly!” she screamed for him. “FUCK ME!”</p><p>With the ruthless efficiency he was known for, Batman pounded her, good and deep. His big balls slapped down onto the White Rabbit’s hot thighs when he smacked down into her. He was deep inside of her and he worked the White Rabbit to an orgasm.</p><p>Slowly, he pulled out, only to readjust her position so Jaina faced him. With another slam, Batman rammed deep inside of her body. The White Rabbit’s hot, scorching walls pressed onto his cock on either side, and sucked deep inside of her with a couple more pounding thrusts. Batman filled her up and she threw her hips back, moaning as he stuffed her so much more.</p><p>“Oooh, you’re big fat cock, it feels so fucking good stretching my tight cunt out!”</p><p>Batman rode her through another orgasm. The warm milking of Jaina squeezed his prick and ensured that Batman would be going on a ride for a long time. He pressed down and filled her. Every thrust brought him closer and closer. He reached down the White Rabbit’s leg and felt how smooth her legs filled. How silky her tone was as she gasped while Batman fucked her hard. She tightened around him.</p><p>Stars flashed through the White Rabbit’s mind as Batman pounded her vigorously into the bed. Batman pumped down into her, and stretched her tightening cunt out. He pounded her, balls slapping down onto her thighs when he went deep and hard inside of her. The White Rabbit released his cock even further to the finish.</p><p>How many times would he pound her? How many orgasms would it take to set Jaina Hudson off? Oh , that’s what she wanted to know. That’s what she had to know. The White Rabbit’s hungry pussy swallowed his big fat rod, pushing it into the depths of her. Batman knew how to fill her all the way and make the White Rabbit just explode for him. Each push drove him further inside of her. </p><p>Batman did not need to tell her to cum for him, because she would any way. Gladly, and as many times as she wanted. White Rabbit had been enslaved for Batman’s body. He repeatedly stuck his huge cock down inside of her body and stretched her out completely. She moaned and milked him extremely hard.</p><p>The weight of Batman’s balls grew bigger. He did hold out, to rock this woman’s world. He would have to lead her out after the fact, but her assistance spoke favorably for her to get a lighter sentence. Maybe a few months locked away and some probation time. Although, she had been manipulated by Jervis, and the evidence supported that.</p><p>“BATMAN!”</p><p>The sound of his name being moaned caused Batman to speed up. He reached the apex of this encounter with the lovely woman before him. Jaina’s insides tightened around him the deeper Batman went inside of her. He pressed a little bit faster inside of her, plunging into her body and making her cry out in pleasure as he rocked her soundly.</p><p>One more orgasm, and Jaina held on for the ride. She begged for Batman to finish. Her walls pumped and milked him. Those big balls were getting even heavier when they slapped down onto her. All she needed was a bit more. He would drive deeper inside of her and stretch her out with a constant amount of thrusts. The White Rabbit sucked his prick into her hungry depths and she cried out for more.</p><p>“BATMAN!”</p><p>That one final cry brought Batman to completion inside of the White Rabbit. His balls tightened and the sweet pleasure of release had been achieved inside of her pussy. Batman slammed deep inside of her, and pumped as much cum as his balls could hold deep inside of her.</p><p>Jaina closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure. She was certain that Batman had some kind of fantastic gadget to prevent him from knocking up women. But, she would not care if he did not. The Dark Knight pumping all of that hot cum deep inside of her pussy made her just lose it completely.</p><p>Batman let the situation sink in before he pulled himself from Jaina.</p><p>“Let’s get you cleaned up.”</p><p>She nodded in agreement.<br/><strong>End.</strong><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sweet Silence(Cassandra Cain)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sweet Silence(Cassandra Cain)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Dreams could become reality, if one pushed hard enough. The nineteen, nearly twenty year old, known as Cassandra Cain, realized that, as she had been in the arms of a much older man, who pulled her in and kissed her hard. The kisses continued to go down her neck.</p><p>Ever since she met him, Cass had a deep burning desire for Batman. He was the perfect man and one she wanted to be with. However, when she met him, Cass was also a bit young, too young for him to notice her. Still, she waited for the right move. She studied his body language and his reaction to her language. Reaction to certain casual clothing she wore in his presence. </p><p>Now, Batman, Bruce Wayne, had her pinned down on the bed and kissed Cass’s neck as he slowly removed those clothes. No words were needed, and any words would ruin the blissful mood Cass found herself in. A couple more kisses caused Cass’s toes to curl when he kissed and nibbled her neck. Then he moved down to get rid of her shirt completely, followed by her tight leather pants, to reveal the very skimpy thong she had underneath. Batman lightly ran his fingers between Cass’s legs and sent her hips up completely to meet his fingers. </p><p>Cass closed her eyes, and Batman kissed her. He rolled her over and went down her back. Each of the kisses hit one of Cass’s scars and made her shiver. The deeper he went down her body, lining kisses down her neck, shoulderblades, and back, all the way to the back of her thighs. Cass’s panties had been pulled back and revealed her hot pussy. Batman edged between her legs and began to devour the lovely lady, sending her into a pleasurable gushing fit. </p><p>Batman drove his tongue deep and tasted the sweet peach of the lovely young woman before her. He wondered how far Cassandra would take to get his attention. She took it about as far as possible. Batman edged his tongue down into her and licked her a couple more times.</p><p>He ensured Cassandra would be ready and able. He brought fresh pleasure through her body. The little sounds Cass made, well they were hot and heavy. Batman wedged his tongue down into her hot hole and made her just explode all over the place from what he was doing. Batman intensified his tongue, going down inside of her and making her just gush for him, in the process. </p><p>Batman pulled all the way out of her pussy and ensured that Cassandra would be primed and ready for what happened next. Bruce leaned in and rubbed the tip of his cock against Cassandra’s hot pussy. Cass looked over his shoulder and smiled.</p><p>The smile said do it. Bruce plunged. While Cass no longer had any resistance due to the very active lifestyle she lived, she was most certainly a virgin. She saved herself for one man. Bruce plunged deep inside of Cass’s body and made her cry out loud when he stuffed her hot pussy, repeatedly driving down inside of her tight body from behind.</p><p>Now, the World’s Greatest Detective stuffed Cass’s pussy from behind and made her grab onto the bed. Another moan followed and Bruce continued to work into her pussy, prone bone. Cass nearly ripped off the bed sheets in her lust. Bruce ran his hands down her body and turned her slightly to play with her lovely, pillowy breasts. Cass let out another cry when Bruce pushed into her deeply.</p><p>Finally, the man of her dreams buried deep inside of her, and it was better than Cass ever felt. Cass tightened around him, and moaned very deeply. Batman reached around her body and touched it. He kissed Cass a couple of times down the neck and made her just cry out in pleasure.</p><p>This first orgasm brought Cass completely to the breaking point. Her walls tightened and an explosion erupted through Cass’s body. Cass milked and released Batman’s prick, sending him all the way to the edge in pleasure. Batman pressed all the way down inside of Cass and continued to ride her a little bit faster. </p><p>Bruce pulled out of Cass and made her feel loss. However, Bruce quickly rolled her over. He spread her legs and looked Cass in the eyes. Cass wrapped her arms and legs around him and dragged Bruce closer to her center. The Detective’s pulsing organ slid into her hot box until he filled her up quite nicely.</p><p>Now, Cassandra Cain could feel it. Batman’s hard throbbing cock pushed deep inside of her body. Her warm pussy juices rocking him back and forth as he slid inside of her. Batman knew precisely what he was doing and all of the right spots to take. He rammed deeper and deeper into Cass, filling her hot pussy up from above. Cass threw her hips up to meet Batman as he plunged a little bit further into her. He took her, good, hard, and deep. His balls slapped down onto her hard and he filled her one more time. Cass stretched her walls around him and soaked Batman’s organ when he pushed all the way inside of her. </p><p>Batman pumped deeper inside of her and rocked her entire body. Cass’s wet walls sucked Bruce completely in. He drove down inside of her, holding her down and pounding her tight. The bed rocked from Bruce pushing deeper and deeper inside of Cass.</p><p>Just like her mother, so very eager to receive Bruce’s cock. Although, Cass had been a bit more passive than Sandra, although not by much. Her warm silken walls clamped down onto Bruce and guided him deeper inside of her. The warmth only stretched, with Bruce hitting all of the right points on her. Bruce slapped his balls down onto her warm thighs and made her cry out for more. </p><p>Cass let out a strangled scream, her entire body heating up.</p><p>Batman took things to the next level, spreading Cass’s legs deep and super-fucking her into the bed. The loud slap, slap, slap of flesh down upon flesh echoed throughout the room. Cass held on as tight as possible for Batman. Every inch of her body heated up with what Batman was doing. He thrilled Cass and brought her to the apex of pleasure. So much pleasure she was going to completely lose it. </p><p>Bruce and Cass met with a kiss, while the two fucked each other. The deeper Bruce plunged inside of her, the hotter her pussy walls contracted around him. Bruce rammed deeper and deeper inside of her, her wetness just soaking Bruce in the faster he pushed down into her hot, horny body. Cass tightened around him and made him get closer and closer.</p><p>Oh, Cass intended to drain Bruce, of every single last drop of seed and spill it into her body. Bruce rammed a little bit further inside of her and stretched her hot pussy completely out. Cass’s eyes locked onto Bruce the deeper he rammed inside of her hot body. She stretched around him, and she screamed in pleasure when he plunged down inside of her.</p><p>Bruce felt the hot embrace of Cass’s walls around him. The hot silken caresses milked him as Bruce pushed down into her. He ran down her legs and called upon every ounce of strength to make him plunge down inside of her. Bruce leaned into Cass and pumped her hot walls around him. The deeper Bruce pushed into her, the more she cried out for him. The heat only increased the deeper Bruce went down into her and stuffed her pussy hard and fast. She screamed and moaned for him with each deep, tight plunge.</p><p>Almost there, just a little bit closer. Batman submerged himself deeper inside of her. He explored Cass’s body one more time. He learned a thing or two out of testing reactions. He made Cass’s toes curl up completely when pumping her. Her hot, horny walls clamped down onto him.</p><p>Cass had to have him. She had to milk Batman down to the last drop. That mighty rod shoved deeper inside of her honey box and made Cass just really hot and bothered. She looked him into the eyes and squeezed him. His thick veiny cock slammed down into her body.</p><p>One final push and Bruce let it all out. He spilled his balls into Cass’s warm, hot box. Cass tightened and released him when he proceeded to pump her full of his cum.</p><p>Cass tightened around him and milked Bruce down to the very last drop. Her insides became liquified when Bruce finished driving down inside of her. Oh, it felt so good, so very hot. Cass popped her head back up when she finished wringing that last drop of cum out of Bruce’s balls and into her very horny and very willing body. </p><p>The pleasure of release granted both what they want. Bruce took his lover into his arms and gave her one last kiss while she squeezed the last spurt of release from his balls. </p><p>The dust settled, with Cass’s mind fading completely out. She collapsed, shuddering from the amount of cum Bruce pumped into him. Their arms wrapped around each other and they exchanged hot kisses.</p><p>Until the next time the two skilled warriors indulged in each other. <br/><strong>End.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Double the Trouble(Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Double the Trouble(Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy)</strong><br/>Staying on her best behavior benefitted Harley Quinn a lot. For example, she would never have Batman pinning her down o a very soft bed and driving his big fat cock into her pussy. Every time Harley stretched out on Batman’s cock, she moaned as he went deeper and deeper inside of her. He teased her with little touches, but just enough to get her going.</p><p>Batman really did know how to revv up his Harley. The faster he pushed into her, the more Harley succumbed to his hot touches. She did not want this to end, no matter what. Oh, this was exciting her, a whole lot. Batman’s skilled hands moved down and touched her breasts to drive Harley completely wild with pleasure. </p><p>The door opened. Harley’s eyes shifted through the haze to see the woman approaching them.</p><p>“Hey, Red, bit late?”</p><p>“No,” Poison Ivy said. “You two started without me. But I’ll have you.”</p><p>“No you were late,” Batman said in between thrusts.</p><p>“See, even Bats agrees with me!”</p><p>Poison Ivy smiled and stripped completely naked, as nature intended. And as she was mother nature, she would know. Ivy climbed onto Harley’s face and not for the first time, she fed her pussy to Harley while Batman rode the naughty blonde woman’s hot pussy. It gave Ivy a good view of Batman’s nice, throbbing cock, something which would be piercing her sooner rather than later. </p><p>Harley tightened around Batman’s pole while she also enjoyed Ivy. The sweet maple syrup taste of her pussy made Harley quiver. Not helping was the fact that Batman and Ivy took turns and played with Harley’s breasts in tandem. The deeper their fingers moved, the more Harley found her mind shutting down to anything other than the pleasure coursing through her brain.</p><p>The heat only erupted through her body and she came. Batman rode Harley all the way to an orgasm. Her juices coated his cock and made him push all the way down into her. Harley soaked Batman’s hard pole with her pussy juices just spilling all over his cock while he plunged inside of her. </p><p>The very second Batman pulled out of Harley, Ivy crawled down her partner’s body. She took Batman’s cock into her mouth and sucked it hard. The strong manly musk made Ivy just weak inside and the taste of Harley’s juices all over his cock, well that was the topper to end all toppers. The heat only made Ivy suck him in deeper. She locked eyes with Batman and gave him an alluring blowjob all the way to the end.</p><p>Then, Ivy pulled off, to get some more from the source. She spread Harley’s fine thighs and dove all the way down into her body. Which allowed Batman to slide in. He pushed deep into Ivy’s hot pussy. Ivy clamped down around him and squeezed his organ. The faster Batman pumped into her, the more she cried.</p><p>Ivy’s breasts just hung out for Batman to grab, so he did. Ivy let out a cry of pleasure with Batman pushing down into her body. The hot, warm oozing of her walls around his cock brought Batman a little bit further inside of her. The Detective grabbed Ivy’s hips and slammed all the way inside of her tight pussy. Ivy milked him hard and vigorously pumped his tool to release all of her juices down onto his hard pole. </p><p>“Oh, Red, work that tongue.”</p><p>Harley’s eyes shifted back and her tongue hung out. Ivy hit all of the right spots inside of her. She knew Harley inside and out and all of the ways to make her pussy feel nice and happy. Although not being stuffed by Batman’s cock, well that made Harley just lose it completely for him. </p><p>She released her juices all over Ivy’s mouth who slurped them up.</p><p>The deeper Batman pounded Ivy, the more her hungry walls just dragged him in. Batman leaned a little bit faster inside of her and pounded her tight pussy from behind. He went completely inside of her and stretched Ivy’s hot walls. She milked him, vigorously sucking his cock inside of her.</p><p>“Cum.”</p><p>One word, with supreme authority, made Ivy bow down to her master. Poison Ivy succumbed to only one man, and she was foolish enough to not see it this entire time. Batman worked his prick down into her hottest of holes, stretching her very tightly in the process and ensuring her insides were milking him very intensely. </p><p>Oh, yes, Ivy would feel this. She would feel this moment and enjoy it for the rest of her life. The imprint of Batman’s cock would be inside of her, stretching her out for quite some time. Batman held her hard and pinned her down onto the bed, sucking her hot walls around his big cock. She screamed out for him one more time and allowed him deeper and deeper inside of her body.</p><p>One last orgasm on both and Batman pulled out of Harley and Ivy. He turned them over. Harley and Ivy kissed each other, hot and heavy while Batman fingered their hungry holes. </p><p>Plant vines shot out from cracks in the walls and bound Ivy and Harley to the bed. Ivy closed her eyes as they restrained them, to allow Batman to take their bodies without restraint. Batman showed them no mercy, no quarter, by rubbing down their bodies.</p><p>“Jeez, Red, don’t you have more of a control over your plants?”</p><p>“They know what Mommy needs, and what she wants.”</p><p>That heavenly gasp brought Batman closer to Ivy’s warm slit. He pushed back inside of her while finger banging Harley. One of the naughty plant vines edged into Harley’s asshole as well, making her jump, in the double penetration.</p><p>Ivy smiled, as one of her naughty babies plunged the ass of her lover. And Batman really worked her pussy over. He filled her repeatedly from behind and made her cry out in pleasure. </p><p>“Yes!” Ivy moaned. “Fill me! Pound me! Do it! You know you want to!”</p><p>Batman did want to. He pressed his prick down onto Ivy’s warm walls and stretched her out completely. She tightened around him and pushed down inside of her.</p><p>“Looks like you’ve lost control.”</p><p>The plant vines wrapped around Ivy’s nipples and tugged on them hard. Her scorching hot loins were plugged with Batman’s length. Batman pushed a little bit further inside of her, sliding deeper and deeper inside of Ivy before she came.</p><p>Then, Batman switched to Harley, with the plant vine still stuffing her ass in the process. Harley’s eyes glazed over. She could feel the pleasure and the joy of what Batman was doing. Batman repeatedly stuffed her hole, filling her up and making her just lose it for him completely. The depths of which Batman plunged into her set Harley off completely and reduced her to a dripping, gushing mess.</p><p>One more push and Harley would break. One more push and she would lose control.</p><p>Batman pushed and it set off the chain reaction deep within Harley’s psyche. </p><p>Oh, she lost control, big time. She lost control and Batman was now deeper inside of her than ever before. Batman held her from behind and rammed his thick prick deeper inside of her hungry pussy to stretch her out. Harley pushed deeper and moaned while he slammed down inside of her. Harley’s wet pussy clamped down and dragged Batman into her a tiny bit of the way. He pressed against her, stuffing her pussy while he rocked inside of her.</p><p>Yes, she would lose control. Lose control big time and climax all over him.</p><p>Ivy regained control of her plants. The lubrication they released in Harley’s ass gave her the perfect opening. Batman and Ivy locked eyes and they knew what was going to happen next. Ivy acquired a strap on, organic naturally, and spread Harley’s ass cheeks.</p><p>With that final delicious plunge, Poison Ivy and Batman made a Harley Quinn sandwich. They stuffed her holes and worked her completely. Harley screamed like a bitch in heat when Batman pounded her hot walls. She tightened and released him with a loud moan hitting her. </p><p>The faster Batman pounded inside of her, the more Harley squirted. She wanted him to release his seed inside of her. She wanted Batman to blow his load and fill her body. She wanted him to pump it inside of her.</p><p>Ivy and Batman took turns molesting Harley’s body. Ivy reached her peak while she pressed deep into the ass cheeks of Harley. Harley’s tight ass cheeks pressed around Ivy’s toy and caused her to shudder. One more push brought Ivy down into her and then she came. </p><p>Harley came repeatedly and pumped his cock with her hot walls.</p><p>“Your turn, B-Man!” Harley sang.</p><p>Batman pumped deeper and deeper inside of Harley’s hot pussy. Ivy pressed against Harley on one end and Batman pushed deeper and deeper inside of her. His balls tightened when he got closer to the finish. He would keep pushing deeper and deeper inside of her body until finally Batman blew himself in Harley. </p><p>Batman released a cream pie deep inside of Harley. Her warm walls clamped down and sucked all of the seed out of him. Ivy and Harley came alongside Batman while Harley felt herself drenched in his seed.</p><p>The sweet sensation finished as Harley gave his prick one final tug before she finished milking him. </p><p>Spent, Harley rolled over her back. And Ivy hovered over her, and pinned Harley down onto the bed. Harley was at Ivy’s mercy and this made her whimper.</p><p>Then there was Batman, waiting for the right moment to swoop in and humble both of them all over again.<br/><strong>End. </strong><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Doing What Daddy Hates(Sapphire Stagg)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Doing What Daddy Hates(Sapphire Stagg)</strong><br/>Sapphire Stagg waited patiently inside of her penthouse. She hoped he would show up, and more importantly, Sapphire hoped she would give him a reason to stay. </p><p>Almost right on top, Batman popped into the window. Sapphire smiled and waved him in. Batman took a couple of steps inside and looked at him.</p><p>“Are you alright, Ms. Stagg?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sapphire told him. “Thanks to you. I know my father doesn’t particularly care for what you do, but I appreciate it. I really do, and I really want to show my appreciate for everything you’ve done for Gotham City. So, do you think you can come inside for a minute?”</p><p>Batman did not need to be the World’s Greatest Detective to know where this was going. It was not the first time a woman he saved offered herself to him. Sapphire’s surprisingly strong grip pulled him into the penthouse, and she jumped into his arms to kiss her. Batman was about to give Sapphire a stern telling off, but her soft hands stroking his face through the kiss caused Batman to go in for the kiss. </p><p>“It’s what I would do for anyone,” Batman said after the kiss broke. </p><p>Sapphire knew, and that’s what made her panties wet for Batman. She dropped her robe to the ground and revealed a lacy purple corset, stockings, a garter, and a thong. They showcased Sapphire’s breasts, tight stomach, hips, and legs. Where she walked forward with a purpose and put her lips on Batman’s for another kiss. Batman returned the kiss even harder, and guided her to the bed. </p><p>Slowly, Sapphire fumbled with Batman’s uniform to try and release his cock into the air. Batman gave her a hand and then his hard cock came out for her. Sapphire gasped when she got a good look at it. Every single inch pulsed and throbbed in her hand while she touched him, and rubbed him all over. Batman’s prick received a nice rubdown by Sapphire when she edged a little bit closer towards him.</p><p>“It’s so much bigger than I thought it was,” Sapphire breathed on his prick. “I need to have that, in my mouth.”</p><p>Sapphire would have it in her mouth, and edged deep down onto her. The beautiful heiress, prim and proper, proved to be a dirty and hungry cock sucker. She looked up at Batman with her alluring eyes while pushing his cock deeper and deeper inside of her.</p><p>Oh, if only Simon Stagg could see his daughter now, on her knees, and sucking Batman’s cock. The businessman would have a stroke. Batman’s fingers slipped around the back of her head and he face-fucked her while making eye contact. Sapphire’s hot, delicious mouth pulsed all the way down onto his pole.</p><p>Sapphire swallowed the batpole with glee. Oh, she could smell his musk. And she hoped to leave an impression with him. No doubt, there would be many lovely ladies, both on the side of the capes and on the wrong side of the law, who would get Batman’s attention. Just being the daughter of a corrupt businessman, Sapphire needed to do all she could and work extra hard to retain Batman’s attention.</p><p>Batman guided his hand against the back of her head and with another pump, slam-fucked her mouth. Sapphire’s eyes shifted back a tiny bit while he guided himself all the way down her throat. She let out a pleasant moan up until the point where Batman flooded his cum into her mouth.</p><p>The horny blonde heiress sucked down every last drop of seed which spurted from Batman’s balls. Batman closed his hand around Sapphire’s head and pumped down inside of her tight throat. </p><p>Sapphire swallowed Batman’s cum.</p><p>“Mmm, it tastes so good.”</p><p>Sapphire spread her legs and showed Batman how wet her pussy is. No words, he did not need them to convey what he was going to do. Batman went down on her. Batman was eating her pussy. Sapphire Stagg sang these words in her mind like a lustful mantra which kept going and going. </p><p>Sweet honey flooded from Sapphire’s hot hole. He leaned in and tongue fucked her a couple more times. Each instant drove Batman’s mouth down Sapphire’s gushing slit and hen pulled back before driving a bit deeper inside of her one more time with a huge tongue fucking. </p><p>“Sooo good!” Sapphire mewled for him. “Oooh, you are...great. Use that tongue on me! Really make me feel good.”</p><p>Her words were silenced, when Batman hit the right spot in Sapphire and set her off. Her hips rocked back and forth and fed Batman. Batman slurped her womanhood and sent her down. </p><p>The daughter of Simon Stagg saw stars. And she was going to see even more. Batman rose up and with one more plunge, drove his big thick cock down inside of Sapphire’s body. She clutched him tightly and let out a passionate cry. Oh, Batman was down inside of her. Batman’s big cock rammed deep inside of her body and plunged down, hard and fast, and made Sapphire just get set off completely.</p><p>That was very pleasurable. Sapphire enjoyed being filled up by her handsome lover. And Batman’s hands pulled down her corset as well to toy with her breasts. Batman’s gloved hands touching her in all of the right spots sent tingles through Sapphire’s body.</p><p>Sapphire’s wet walls clamped down. Oh, she could feel the orgasm coming. Closer, than she would admit. Batman guided down onto her and pumped into her hot hole. It sucked him down a little bit further until Batman was riding her to a hot finish and made her cry out even more.</p><p>Batman’s thick prick drove all the way down inside of her wet pussy and he rode her to a finish. A spectacular and hot finish, with her pussy walls hitting all of the right points as he drove down inside of her from above. Batman lowered the boom and slapped his balls down onto Sapphire’s scorching hot thighs when she stretched her pussy around his cock. She milked him rapidly, moaning when she pushed up to meet him. </p><p>A little bit deeper, and Batman would drive her completely nuts. Batman spread Sapphire’s legs and touched them. He was very active. Then again, if the rumors about Batman and Catwoman were true, Sapphire suspected he would have to have a very damn good game in bed.</p><p>Another orgasm hit Sapphire. The hard cock pumped down inside of her body and made her cry out in pleasure. She tightened around him.</p><p>Batman felt Sapphire’s wet insides gobble him up. He leaned in and latched onto one of her nipples and sucked it. The constant screams of Sapphire brought Batman deeper and deeper inside of her body. Batman held on tight and pushed his pole down into her moist insides, stretching her out completely. She released him, a loud and passionate cry following as he rode her to the edge and a couple of steps beyond. </p><p>“Close,” Batman breathed on her neck. “Very close.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Sapphire moaned in unison. “Close.”</p><p>She had been surprised he said a word. Yet, those big balls hitting her drove that thought out of Sapphire’s mind. Along with another very mind shattering orgasm through her body. </p><p>Sapphire tightened around him. Oh, he was no closer than to emptying inside of her, but she wanted him to. Sapphire felt particularly rebellious tonight, so she was not asking him to pull out of her. After tonight’s events, Sapphire Stagg realized you only live once and thus life was on the edge.</p><p>Batman plunged deeper inside of her body and made Sapphire cry out in pleasure even further. Her tightening walls milked the World’s Greatest Detective. He filled her up again and again. He got closer, but wanted Sapphire to feel the best. He cupped her breasts where they were most sensitive and sent a blast of pleasure through her body.</p><p>One more orgasm later, and Batman unleashed his load inside of Sapphire’s pussy. The implant Lucius whipped up for him would ensure that Batman would have no accidents, although the fact Sapphire did not make a token effort to have him pull out was interesting. </p><p>She must be really angry at her father after being put in danger. And Batman could hardly blame her. Batman erupted inside of Sapphire as her legs locked tightly into him and let the last few ropes of cum spill into her body.</p><p>With another brief smile, Batman edged his way out of her.</p><p>“Stay safe, Ms. Stagg.”</p><p>And into the night, Batman went and left Sapphire Stagg on her bed with a big grin on her face. Oh, hopefully, she would run into him again. Only because of less dire circumstances. Although, Batman rarely showed up unless there was a crime, so it would be too much for Sapphire to hope for.</p><p>Oh well, dare to dream. Sapphire drifted to bed, more pleasant dreams than she would have after tonight, had the Dark Knight showed up.<br/><strong>End.</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Beautiful Bargain(Circe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A Beneficial Bargain(Circe)</strong><br/>“You want Wonder Sow back to normal? I’m willing to bargain.”</p><p>Batman eyed Circe up, her legs crossed and showed those tempting legs. With the green garment she wore hugging her body, it was very easy for Batman to see how men would be enticed to make a deal with Circe. Circe smiled at him and rose up for a second. </p><p>“That uniform flatters you, darling,” Circe commented. “But, does it enhance or does it bring out what’s already there? I’m willing to turn her back, but under two terms. The first term is that you give me a good time. I’m not going to turn you into a swine yourself, if you satisfy me. If you are a two pump wonder, I might have to do it out of pity though. But, something tells me, you won’t be.”</p><p>Circe pulled Batman over and smiled.</p><p>“I’m not an ogre,” Circe said. “I’m sure will find this as pleasurable as I hope you will. And we’ll leave the mask. Because I want to be taken to bed by Batman, and not whoever is under the mask.”</p><p>“What’s the other part of the agreement?”</p><p>“Well, we’ll discuss that, well, if I’m able to,” Circe said with a wink. “But, let’s do this now.”</p><p>Batman caught Circe by the arm and caught her off guard. He daringly kissed the goddess, which Circe returned. She took that to mean his consent with a deal. Of course, mystical contracts were very tricky. Circe leaned in and explored the insides of Batman’s mouth along with her tongue. She unraveled his uniform slowly and could feel his strong muscles. More than a few scars on his body, but that did not deter Circe.</p><p>Just more proof that he was built strong, to last long. That was Circe’s last thought, before she pulled his cock out to admire and enjoy. </p><p>“Boy, the Princess is going to be in for a surprise when you stop screwing around and start actually screwing each other,” </p><p>Circe ran her hand down Batman’s thick tool and then decided to add a bit of salvia to her hand. She stroked him up and down. He had been standing there in nothing but his cowl, gloves, and boots. That big cock flapped in and out with Circe tightening her hand around him. </p><p>“Enough teasing. Are we going to do this or not?’</p><p>Batman tore Circe’s dress clean off the goddess’s body. No idea whether or not the carpet matched the drapes, due to her pussy being completely shaved. Regardless, Batman pushed Circe down and spread her legs. He went into her and attacked her pussy quite vigorously. He licked, nibbled, and sucked on her hot hole to drive her completely wild with pleasure. Oh, she was losing it completely. </p><p>The Detective edged his tongue down into her and ate Circe like nothing she ever had. Oh, he was most certainly skilled and she tingled completely with lust. </p><p>“Keep that up, and I might be tempted to keep you around.”</p><p>Batman topped Circe off with an orgasm. Her insides just started to explode. Batman noticed that she had not been used to a man who could hold his own with her. A man who was not intimidated, and could take her, take her and make her his personal bitch.</p><p>With a smile, Batman pulled himself up and climbed on top of Circe. The two exchanged a kiss, with Batman forcing his tongue down into her mouth. He then pulled back and went all the way down Circe’s body and worked his hands all over her tits to make her cry out. Circe spread her legs.</p><p>“No man keeps me waiting.”</p><p>Yet, this one was and made Circe want even more. Batman’s pole dragged down her body and made her gasp just a little bit more. Batman cupped her chest and released it to make her cry out in pleasure. Batman fondled her chest and made Circe’s hips rock a little bit more. Her wet slit eased closer and closer to Batman as he got closer to her.</p><p>“Inside me. I need you.”</p><p>Circe never needed anything like this. People needed things from her. Batman guided the tip of his prick down into her hot pussy and made her cry out in pleasure. Batman pressed a little bit down into her hot body and filled her with his mighty rod.</p><p>Batman leaned deeper and deeper inside of Circe and stimulated her all over. Batman’s skilled hands roamed all down her body and made her scream out in pleasure. She tightened around Batman’s hard pole and milked him when he drove down inside of her. </p><p>“Did you expect this?”</p><p>To be honest, Circe did not. The fact her expectations had been shattered caused her to reach a fever pitch, caused her to see stars. Batman plunged deeper and deeper inside of Circe’s wet cunt. She moaned the faster Batman pumped down inside of her body and made her cry out for him. </p><p>She came one more time and soaked Batman’s hard pole with her juices. He went all the way inside of her and rode her with another fantastic plunge. He knew precisely how to hit all of the right spots on her. Batman slid his fingers down her nipples and released them to make her cry. </p><p>“Again.”</p><p>Batman plunged all the way down into Circe. He held her in his arms and pumped down. The goddess cried out. Lust just build through her body the deeper Batman pressed down inside of her. He rocked Circe, plunge after plunge driving himself all the way down into her tight pussy from above. Circe tightened around him and released his big prick, oozing all over the place on him. </p><p>Much to Circe’s surprise, Batman rolled her over and got his hands on some oil on the table. He smeared the lubrication all over Circe’s ass and then with a surprise, Batman kneaded her cheeks.</p><p>“No one has ever….”</p><p>Batman guided his thick prick down into her ass to stop Circe’s statement in mid sentence. No man ever dared, and Circe almost was angry at all of her past lovers, because this felt so amazing. Batman’s cock guided down into Circe’s insides, squeezing her ass tightly when he guided down inside of her. Batman pressed down inside of her and pumped her ass, to make her scream out even more for what Batman was doing to her. </p><p>The Detective had Circe prone and entered her ass. It was so tight and hot. Batman ran his hands all over her body when she rose up. Batman grabbed ahold of Circe’s hair and pushed into her. He learned rather quickly that Circe liked it hard and rough. Batman held her down so hard and pumped her ass full of his cock. Batman held on tight and plunged down inside of her from behind.</p><p>No one has ever been as dominant as Batman. Circe thought she would toy with him, make him cum in her holes, but she never expected this. She never expected Batman to climax.</p><p>“You will keep our bargain. Or I won’t let you cum.”</p><p>Oh, that was dirty, and underhanded, denying pleasure for her. And Circe loved it. Oh, boy did she ever love it. Her insides became unglued with lust. Lust which only doubled and tripled the deeper Batman rocked deep inside of her.</p><p>“She’s changing back right now!” Circe moaned. “Oooh, please, make me cum you magnificent big dicked bastard!”</p><p>Oh, yes, Circe let herself loose and climaxed all over the place. Batman guided his fingers inside of her and pumped her ass and pussy in unison. Batman’s big thick balls repeatedly smacked Circe’s ass. The closer he got, the more she lusted for him, the more she wanted him.</p><p>And the more she was going to get him. All of him. Batman closed her eyes deep inside of Circe and made her climax for him. She came more vigorously than ever before. With Batman holding her tight and pumping as much of his cock into her ass as he could manage.</p><p>All good things came to an end eventually and Batman reached his end, in Circe’s end. Her anus gaped when Batman plunged down inside of her. Circe milked his hard rod, and she screamed out in pleasure. Batman pressed down inside of her and filled her ass with cum.</p><p>Batman erupted inside of Circe and pressed down into her. Circe screamed out in pleasure, from Batman and Batman could feel the draining orgasm ovewhelm her. </p><p>Needless to say, all expectations Circe had were shattered completely. She collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.</p><p>“And now, the other end of the bargain.”</p><p>Oh yes, Circe almost forgot about this, on account of having her brains fucked out.</p><p>“It’s nothing too bad. In fact, it's kind of amusing.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, I can’t help but notice you have an amazing voice.”</p><p>Well, this was not the direction that Batman expected this to go. <br/><strong>End.</strong><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Up in the Penthouse(Veronica Vreeland)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Up in the Penthouse(Veronica Vreeland)</strong><br/>“Step easy, Ronnie. Just a bit too much.”</p><p>Bruce Wayne escorted Veronica Vreeland up until the penthouse. She had been making an attempt to slowly undress him, while going up and feeling up his body. A bit too much wine made Veronica kind of staggering. Bruce’s first clue was when she almost did a header off of the balcony.</p><p>“Oh, thanks, Brucie,” Veronica slurred. “You’re an unsung hero of this city, even more so than Batman. And there are some people who think you might be Batman. But I tell then, why would Bruce Wayne be Batman, when he could have any woman he wants, or any man, if that’s what you prefer. Because, there are some people who think that you can go either way.”</p><p>Bruce just smiled and then Veronica decided to throw herself into his arms. Bruce steadied her, and she kissed him, hard, and sloppily. It was not the most refined thing. </p><p>“We shouldn’t be doing this, Veronica,” Bruce said, halfway between his more stern Batman voice and his normal Bruce Wayne voice.</p><p>“Oh, the state of you says we should be, and I just had a few drinks to muster up the courage to get you up here tonight. I just went a bit overboard is all.”</p><p>Veronica shoved her hand down Bruce’s pants and squeezed his cock and started to play with his balls. More kisses followed. This was not the first time a drunken socialite would throw herself at Bruce and try and take him, nor would it be the last. Veronica’s warm grip fit snugly around Bruce’s pole and she rubbed him a couple more times, garnering some small levels of excitement as she played with his tool and edged him a little bit closer. </p><p>Her dress came up to show her panties. If this was going to happen, Bruce had to edge Veronica to the bed before she injured herself. He made it there, with clothes hitting the ground, and two of Gotham’s elite were in their underwear, kissing each other. While not in an official relationship, they did have certain benefits with their friendship, essentially being fuck buddies when the mood suited them.</p><p>Bruce spread Veronica’s legs and pushed deep into her moist pussy.</p><p>“I would have mounted you out there if I would have gotten the chance,” Veronica said. “Oh, fuck, I wanted to ride you hard like a Bucking Bronco and make you cum all in me. I think a couple of those old geezers out there would have had a heart attack.”</p><p>“It’s a good thing you didn’t do that. Or were not able to do that.”</p><p>Bruce guided her bra off and revealed Veronica’s breasts. He squeezed her chest and made Veronica coo in his ear. Bruce’s talented hands moved all over her body. Veronica closed her eyes and breathed heavily. A couple of kisses hit her and made her cry.</p><p>“Brucie, I’m hungry. Feed me.”</p><p>“In a moment, Ronnie. Just let me taste you.”</p><p>Fair enough, even billionaire playboys needed food. Bruce buried his tongue into Veronica’s warm pussy and began to eat her out. Veronica had been reminded just how good Bruce was at what he did and how amazing his tongue felt while deep inside of her body. Veronica threw her hips up and enjoyed the skilled push of his tongue inside of her.</p><p>Bruce tasted the sweet honey of Veronica Vreeland and sucked it out of her. He rose up from her and Veronica wrapped her legs, still clad in sheer red stockings around him. </p><p>“I need you. Badly. Fuck me.”</p><p>Bruce obliged Veronica, by slowly sliding his cock into her body. She tightened around him and begged him for more. Bruce edged deep inside of her pussy and stretched her out. Veronica tightened around him and released him. Each pump of her silken walls drove Bruce deeper and deeper inside of her. Bruce slid a hand down her leg and pulled her in to kiss the side of her neck.</p><p>Oh, Veronica sobered up just enough to enjoy the pleasure. Bruce pressed down into her body. She tightened her legs around him. Bruce pumped deeper and deeper inside of Veronica’s wet cunt and made her cry out for him. He leaned in down to her and then roamed up her body.</p><p>Lots of touching, lots of kisses, and a whole lot of stuffing. Oh, that was just what Veronica came to expect from Bruce Wayne. There was something dark and enticing about him, that Veronica could not put her finger on, that made him more interesting than the usual dregs of high society.</p><p>Bruce pushed deep inside of her and took her deep and hard with multiple hard thrusts. He rammed down into Veronica and stretched her pussy from above. Veronica clamped down onto him and moaned into his ear. She wanted more and wanted him harder.</p><p>She came hard once again and squeezed Bruce’s pole. Veronica pressed up, to tighten around him and squeeze his pole the deeper he went into her. A loud series of slaps brought Bruce all the way into her body and he rode her to a vigorous finish. She came hard for him again, squeezing him and releasing him with that last glorious pump driving Bruce deep inside of her body.</p><p>Veronica watched as Bruce pulled out. She rolled over and got on all fours.</p><p>“Fuck your bitch.”</p><p>Oh, she could get quite filthy after a few drinks. Bruce lined up and drove his thick prick deep inside of Veronica’s gushing pussy from behind. Bruce held his hands all over her body and pumped deep inside of her. Bruce rocked back and forth and guided his thick prick down inside of her pussy. The more she stretched for him, the deeper he went. And Bruce could go in deep, rocking Veronica.</p><p>Veronica’s hair became unclipped in the process and had been the perfect handle for Bruce to grab her and plow her from behind. Bruce grabbed her hair and sunk his big cock into her body. He rammed Veronica doggy style and made her cry out for him.</p><p>The breasts of the lovely heiress swayed back and forth with Bruce burying his hard pole down into her pussy. He pressed down inside of her and made her milk him the faster he rocked inside of her. Bruce pulled almost all the way out and slam-fucked her hard from behind until her pussy was swallowing as much of his cock as she could. Bruce guided his hands all over her and pulled her back with another hard fuck driving her completely wild. </p><p>“Again.”</p><p>Veronica received a pussy full of cock and loved it. She wanted to make Bruce cum.</p><p>“I want to ride you. Oh, please let me.”</p><p>Bruce pulled out of Veronica and let her up. She had the look of a woman just about ready to explode with lust. Very slowly, Veronica rose up and then she impaled herself down on Bruce’s cock. She let Bruce lie back onto the bed.</p><p>Veronica’s mind finally cleared up enough to enjoy every moment of this. Every time she bounced up and down. With Bruce’s eyes following her bouncing, perky breasts. Bruce sat up and squeezed her tits hard. His hands worked back and force onto her when he sat up. He leaned in and sucked on her breasts, something which brought more excitement through Veronica as she clamped down onto him.</p><p>“Oooh, I’m going to make you explode,” Veronica cooed.</p><p>Veronica rocked up and down, and exploded herself. Bruce grabbed her hips to steady her up and down. She rode him, like a wild stallion which she could get bucked up at any time. But damn, what a ride. Veronica pressed her wet pussy down onto his hard cock and stretched herself down onto him.</p><p>“Not before you do.”</p><p>No, she supposed not. Veronica milked him a couple more times and dripped all over him. Bruce pressed her body against his and worked closer and closer. His balls tingled, and Bruce injected his hot seed up into her tight body. Veronica clamped down onto him and he exploded inside of her.</p><p>Two more orgasms followed and rocked Veronica. She took Bruce deep inside of her. Veronica pumped deeper and deeper inside of her, with her nails raking down his body and moans hitting her ear.</p><p>“I really needed that.”</p><p>Oh, Bruce agreed how much she needed it. And how pleasant her soft, velvety walls clamped down onto him. Bruce dumped his load into her and made her stomach swell. That glorious moment of release caused both to smile.</p><p>Veronica fell into his arms and kissed him softly. The two lovers wrapped their arms around each other and Veronica drifted off onto Bruce’s chest. Content at how this night ended up.</p><p>Well, Veronica always made a convincing argument to get Bruce into bed, when she really needed certain itches scratched.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Piece of Culture(Princess Audrey of Kasnia)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Piece of Culture(Princess Audrey of Kasnia)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>“Enjoy the view, Bruce. It’s about as nice as the wine.”</p><p>Princess Audrey of Kasnia invited Bruce Wayne to the top most tower of the royal palace in Kasnia. The lovely Princess wore a sequined white dress which stretched down her body and showcased her in pretty much every way. It showcased her legs and nice breasts quite lovely. Audrey eyed the man before her, with a smile on her face.</p><p>“A night with the fabled Bruce Wayne is only second on my bucket list of things I wish to accomplish.”</p><p>“And what’s first?” Bruce asked curiously.</p><p>“A night with Batman. But, he’s a bit harder to pin down than you are. One minute he’s there, the next minute he’s gone. Ready to tackle the latest injustice. But, that’s not to say you haven’t tackled injustice, with your work with the underprivileged and the needy, through the Bruce Wayne foundation.”</p><p>Audrey decided to push Bruce back a little bit, and they entered the bedroom area. Then, the lovely Princess pounced and kissed Bruce’s hands. Bruce held the blonde woman in his arms. She had been eying him up all through the charity event, and obviously, she now intended to get what she wanted.</p><p>Bruce would give her a little taste of what she wanted. His hands roamed down her body. The billionaire playboy took a lot of Audrey in his hands and worked deeper inside of her. His hands roamed all over her and she pulled back, licking her lips after the kiss.</p><p>“I love this dress. But it would look much better on the floor.”</p><p>Audrey stripped off the dress, and revealed her impeccable body in purple lingerie. Bruce backed her up to the bed, and then kissed her once again. The kisses moved down Audrey’s body, exploring every inch of the sexy, elegant Kasnian Princess. Bruce slowly removed her panties. </p><p>Audrey closed her eyes. Oh, they were going to do things which were not proper for someone of her status. Especially with a man she was not married to, but that would make things that much more fun. Bruce leaned deep into Audrey and swiped his tongue deep inside of her body. The heat of his tongue deep inside of her body, and made her cry out with pleasure when he folded his tongue into her body. </p><p>The great Bruce Wanye knew how to show a woman a good time. And he went down on this Princess, slowly working his mouth down onto her. He lapped up her pussy, her sweet peach pushing into his mouth as he lowered and rose into her. Audrey locked her legs around his head and climaxed hard in Bruce’s mouth.</p><p>“Let me help you out of those clothes.”</p><p>Audrey slowly stripped down Bruce’s clothes. A few scars, but they added character to him. And then Audrey, kissed his shoulder a couple more times, and then his chest and his abs. She worked down his pants, and American billionaires were certainly full of surprises. Audrey’s hands wrapped around Bruce’s hard prick and stroked him a couple more times to make him harder and harder.</p><p>“I need that monster inside of me,” Audrey gasped.</p><p>“Well, let’s make that happen.”</p><p>Another kiss hit them both. Bruce worked his tongue deep into Audrey’s mouth. Audrey closed her eyes with her legs spread. And Bruce’s third leg dangled against her. About ready to stuff her hot pussy. The head rubbed against her and set Audrey off when he toyed with her. He moved a little bit closer towards her hot pussy. </p><p>Then, Bruce pushed deep inside of Audrey’s wet pussy and stuffed her. Her tight walls clamped down onto him. She was so snug, Bruce was certainly she had nothing more than a toy inside of her body, or at least nothing too big. Bruce ran his hands down Audrey and kissed her neck and jawline. She cooed and writhed, the deeper Bruce plunged into her. The businessman most certainly knew how to hammer all of the right buttons to get Audrey going.</p><p>Bruce would make this happen. Make Audrey his own personal pet, to do with as he pleased. He plunged a tiny bit deeper inside of her body, stuffing himself into her. Audrey clamped down onto him, with a light moan as she milked him hard. Bruce guided himself inside of her, with thrust after thrust driving his big prick deep inside of her body. Audrey released him, eyes glazed over in endless pleasure as he fucked her. </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Bruce’s hands were all over Audrey, and Audrey’s all were over him. Bruce spread her legs and kissed them hard. The talented hands rocked her further and further. Bruce planted his thickness deep inside of Audrey’s hot pussy and made her cream herself for him. </p><p>Audrey clamped down onto Bruce and could feel him deep inside of her. He rocked deep inside of her, stretching her hot walls out. Bruce held her down and plunged a little bit further into her. The deeper he went, the more Audrey just wanted him to hold her and fuck her brains out forever.</p><p>The Princess pumped her hips up, slamming Bruce deep inside of her. Bruce closed his hands against her nipples and made her cry out in pleasure. She came all over him and milked him a couple more times.</p><p>Audrey let out a sharp, hot breath, the lust just increasing the deeper Bruce pushed down inside of her. Bruce pumped her hole and made her clamp down onto him extremely hard.</p><p>Once Audrey regained her bearings after the orgasm, her eyes locked onto Bruce’s, and she smiled at him.</p><p>“Get the lubricate in my cupboard. I want to try something with you.”</p><p>Bruce understood, and rolled Audrey over, beginning to prime the Princess’s tight ass. It would be a nice, snug fit when Bruce pushed into her. He managed to get both her asshole and his cock nice and prepared.</p><p>“So, is this on your bucket list?”</p><p>Audrey flashed him a dirty smile. </p><p>“It is now. Stick it in there, playboy.”</p><p>Bruce rammed his thick cock down into Audrey’s hot ass from behind. Slowly, but surely, he edged his thick prick down into her tight hole and kept working inside of her. Audrey’s moans intensified, the deeper he plunged inside of her body. And just let out another fantastic cry. </p><p>Another push, and Bruce rocked her tightening hole. Each plunge stretched her, hard and fast. Bruce edged down into her, pumping his way inside of her tight, hungry asshole from behind. Bruce held her tight and stuffed her a couple more times until she grabbed on tight and released him. She slowly milked him, hungering for his release inside of her. Bruce edged down all the way and made her cry out some more for him.</p><p>“Mmm, that’s perfect. The right spot, right there! That’s it, Bruce, that’s fucking it. Use my slutty Kasnian ass as your American cum dump.”</p><p>The Princess got particularly filthy when aroused and this caused Bruce to ride her ass even harder. Bruce pushed down into her, and stretched her hot anus. Every thrust brought Bruce deeper and deeper into Audrey and allowed her inner walls to milk him extremely hard while burying inside of her.</p><p>“Cum for me, Princess.”</p><p>Yes, Audrey came, and came hard for his plunging cock. Bruce drove deeper and deeper inside of her, stretching out her ass for his prick. While he also slid his fingers into her and finger-banged her vigorously. Audrey could feel her pussy pump and leak all over him. Yes, she was feeling it, feeling horny and naughty. Feeling his big prick driving down into her asshole and taking her for a nice, long ride to the finish. And boy, was she going to finish, boy was she ever going to finish for him. </p><p>She came, hard, and tightened her asshole around his cock. Bruce filled her up and could feel himself close to the finish. Close to the release and closer to an explosion. He plunged down into her and filled Audrey up. Audrey looked over her shoulder and encouraged him.</p><p>“Please, Bruce, you know you want to.”</p><p>Yes, he did, but he just savored the moment. Bruce buried his thickness deep into Audrey’s ass and then one more push set him off. He exploded into Audrey’s ass and released a heavy stream of fluids into her. Pump after pump of thick hot seed erupted into Audrey’s anus.</p><p>Bruce finished and could feel the Princess’s tight anus pump him as he emptied inside of her. </p><p>Audrey came two more times before she collapsed down onto the bed. Bruce made a mess out of her ass. Oh, Audrey glimpsed herself in one of the dresser mirrors.</p><p>She had what could be very accurately called a “fuck stupid” look in her eyes. And oh, Audrey cherished such a look. It made her feel so good right now. </p><p>It was a pity Diana could not join them and make this little tryst a threesome. Maybe next time. Bruce’s strong hands got her juices flowing and Audrey intended to see what his cock tasted like after Bruce came inside of her ass.<br/><strong>End.</strong><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Heal Together(Julia Pennyworth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Heal Together.(Julia Pennyworth)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Bruce Wayne sat out in Wayne Manor. For the past year, the estate lacked one of its most vital components. And Bruce looked out where Alfred would normally be dusting one year ago. But, he was gone. A disease gripped Alfred and despite Bruce’s best efforts, he could not locate a cure. And Alred served faithfully until he was no longer able to stand. It had been a two year battle and then one year later, Bruce found himself wondering what he could have done differently.</p><p>“Today will be the roughest.”</p><p>Alfred’s daughter, Julia, stepped into the room. She dressed in a shirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair had been cut to shorter length and her blue eyes looked at him.</p><p>“Bruce, you couldn’t have done anything differently,” Julia said. “He wanted to act like nothing was wrong for the longest time. It was his duty. My father’s devotion to his work was his greatest gift and his greatest failing at the same time. He never thought of himself, he always thought of others. I just wished I could have been a bigger part of his life before it was too late.”</p><p>“Alfred spoke most highly of you.”</p><p>“As he did of you. He was proud of what you did. Scared that you might not come home at times, but, all you accomplished, as both Bruce Wayne and Batman, Gotham is a much better place for it.”</p><p>Julia and Bruce sat down on the couch for a few seconds. Time passed and neither said anything. And then Julia moved a bit closer.</p><p>“I can’t even pretend to see how much he helped you. How responsible he was for the work you did. But, I feel like I need to help you in any way I can. I know I’ll never replace him, but I want to see what I can do, to build upon the work you two have done.”</p><p>Julia looked at Bruce, and she could tell when a man had been frustrated. She slowly slipped her arm around Bruce and surprised both of them by leaning into a kiss.</p><p>Today, they wanted to remember, but for now, they wanted to heal. And if they could keep their minds occupied for a short time, before dealing with the grief, they would do so. Julia and Bruce kissed each other, with Bruce’s hands moving down her body.</p><p>Neither knew where this was going. Julia slightly unbuttoned Bruce’s shirt and ran her hands down his body. Bruce pulled off her shirt. Both wore scars, haunting their past mistakes. Julia kissed Bruce down her neck.</p><p>“ I can help you in other ways. And we can help each other.”</p><p>Bruce closed his eyes. It was wrong, but Julia was as persistent and stubborn as her father was and she wanted this. Julia pulled down his pants and revealed Bruce’s manhood to the work. Julia’s eyes widened, and Bruce pulled down her jeans as well. </p><p>“So, we’re really going there?”</p><p>“For one day,” Julia commented. “Just to see where it goes. It sure beats drawing our sorrows in too much alcohol.”</p><p>Yes, Bruce supposed she had a point. Every inch of Julia’s body was toned and Bruce kissed down her body. He moved closer and closer to the pussy of Julia’s pussy. </p><p>Julia Pennyworth gasped, when Bruce’s mouth came down. Oh, he was a very sought after men, as both Bruce Wayne and Batman. She grew a bit close to him over the past year, as they both dealt with a life without Alfred.</p><p>Was what they were doing wrong and improper? Perhaps, but Julia felt they both needed this. Perhaps there was some emotional nature there, but the raw physical grind of sex was needed. And speaking of grind, Bruce ground his tongue into Julia’s hot mound and pushed her closer and closer.</p><p>He drove his tongue down into her slit and tasted her. Julia closed her eyes and put her hands around Bruce’s head. Say what you wish about him, but Bruce really knew his way around a pussy. </p><p>And she wanted more, more than Bruce’s tongue. </p><p>Bruce focused on the need she felt and his desire to fill it. Not the fact he felt the slightest bit dirty doing this and would likely regret this little encounter come morning. Bruce leaned into Julia and she tasted wonderful. Like minty tea, and Bruce went down on her.</p><p>“YES!”</p><p>Julia could feel it, his tongue deep inside of her. It hit all of the right points, stroking and pushing into her until she exploded for him.</p><p>Bruce pulled back and Julia launched herself into his arms. She peppered Bruce with multiple kisses, until she pushed his tongue into her mouth and made out with him. Bruce pulled her onto his lap and the two enjoyed each other. Their toned bodies shined with a sheen of sweat. </p><p>The heat of Julia’s pussy put in. Bruce closed her eyes. He never really noticed how sexy her body was. It felt like it was a breach of trust to notice, but now they got going, it was hard to not admire. Bruce guided her legs apart and with one more plunge, pushed her down.</p><p>Julia gobbled up his prick between her wet, moist walls. She could feel Bruce inside. And Bruce’s hands all over her body. Bruce cupped her breasts and squeezed them. All while drilling Julia all the way down and making her gasp for more. Gasp for everything. She rose and fell down, her thighs slapping down onto his balls with each step of the way getting things hotter and more heavier for their little encounter. </p><p>“Bruce!”</p><p>Bruce ran his hands down her body and then pushed her down. Julia’s legs kicked up and she sucked Bruce down into her. Bruce guided his hands all over her body and pumped all the way inside of Julia. Julia clamped down onto his cock.</p><p>There was no question about it. Julia Pennyworth was about to cum, thanks to Bruce Wayne. Julia felt his prick drive a little bit lower inside of her. His balls slapped her on the thighs and made her just climax extremely hard. He pumped her, vigorously slamming into her. She stretched around him and proceeded to milk him, with hard, intense thrusts stuffing her body.</p><p>Julia tightened her legs around his body and made him push down inside of her. She could feel it. She spurted all over the place. </p><p>Bruce held her hands and kissed her a couple of times. That tongue hit her a couple more times and licked behind her ear. Bruce kissed, nibbled, and licked her and made her just lose it for him. Julia pressed him down. </p><p>Oh, her insides just felt scorching and hot. The warm velvety walls clutched Bruce the deeper he went inside of her. Bruce pressed down against Julia and pumped inside of her body. </p><p>Julia stretched around him and tightened around him. Her eyes shifted over. A silent plea for Bruce to fill her up followed. Bruce leaned down and sucked on her tits. Julia thrust her hips up and stuffed more of Bruce into her to fill her hot body with his pumps.</p><p>“Mmm!”</p><p>Bruce ran his hands down her body and pulled her in tight. He looked Julia straight in the eyes while fucking her. They both decided to go all in and decide to bury the guilt. And Bruce buried his prick down into Julia’s body, stretching her down and having her release him. Bruce guided his hands all over her and made her lose it for him, reducing her into a dripping, gushing mess in the process. </p><p>Julia wanted Bruce, wanted him all the way. She wanted him to finish.</p><p>“Don’t hold back. It’s safe.”</p><p>Did she plan this? Perhaps, Bruce overthought it. Julia’s warm walls clamped down in all of the ways.</p><p>Julia always thought Bruce was cute, but never thought of him in a sexual light until now. And now, Julia sucked Bruce’s big cock into her and wanted him to finish. She wanted every last drop of seed buried inside of her body. She longed, craved, and lusted for this finish. </p><p>“After you.”</p><p>Ever the gentleman, Bruce allowed his lover to finish. And then, he pushed down into her body and picked up a steadier pace. Bruce guided himself into Julia and kept riding her until her insides clamped down onto him and made him release his seed deep inside of her body. </p><p>Julia let out a gasp of pleasure. Bruce held her down and pumped her insides full of his seed. The couch cushions slide off when Bruce finished riding her. </p><p>Bruce skidded to a stop inside of Julia, the cum leaking out of her body. Julia wrapped her arms tightly around him.</p><p>Both would enjoy the moment. Because once they stopped basking, they would have to answer the question of what now? Did they dare grow more attached to each other and perhaps make a serious go at this?</p><p>Or perhaps, that was a step too far.<br/><strong>End.</strong><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A Real Mind Trip(Alice)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Real Mind Trip(Elizabeth Kane/Alice)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Batman found himself in an underground chamber, tied up. The entire world was topsy, turvey, and he could not make sense of it. Or make sense of how he got here. Or realize he had been stripped down into nothing other than his cowl, boots, and his utility belt.</p><p>A gorgeous, if not haunting woman, stood before him. She dressed in a plaid skirt, a buttoned up blouse, and had her hair tied back. Her face looked a gaunt white. Which was even more prominent thanks to the ruby red lipstick which she wore.</p><p>“Well, the great Batman has come here. To my Wonderland. How nice of him. You thought you were dealing with some funny little man in a hat, didn’t you, Dark Knight? But I’m afraid there’s been a few changes in Wonderland. Alice is now in charge.”</p><p>Batman recognized that voice. No, it couldn’t be, could it?”</p><p>“Elizabeth Kane.”</p><p>“Poor Lizzie went down the rabbit hole of madness too far and her mind shattered. There is only Alice to pick up the pieces. And there is only this nice, creamy tea you’ve brought for our little party. If only I can find a way to get the tea out of these big bags.”</p><p>Batman realized that Elizabeth, or Alice, placed her hand on his balls and squeezed them. She looked at him, with hunger in her eyes and she stroked his rod, long, hard and fast. She moved down and sucked on his balls. Her hot mouth pressed down onto him and she locked her eyes onto him while stroking him.</p><p>“Did Tetch do this to you?”</p><p>Alice pulled up and frowned.</p><p>“No, not Tetch. Although he’s currently drooling, thanks to one of his fancy hats. Oh, I wish I could tell you more about this, Batman. But I really must have some tea. And you will give me all the tea.”</p><p>Alice drove down onto Batman’s cock. The hot mouth of his presumed dead cousin wrapped around him. He would have to find a way out of this predicament. Kate would have to know that her twin sister was alive and Batman had been in this weird situation, where she pinned him down. Granted, the incest part was not the weird thing, given that Batman and Batwoman hooked up on the regular.</p><p>A seductive madness spread through Alice’s eyes as she slurped his cock down. She wanted him and would do anything to get a piece of him. Alice cupped Batman’s balls and squeezed them. She bottomed up and down onto his cock. Batman could not move his hands, due to the weird material she tied him down with. </p><p>Alice leaned in deep inside of her and Batman blasted into her mouth. He could not help but succumb to her hot mouth and hands. Alice leaned in and sucked his cock hard and fast. She moaned when he spilled burst after burst of load inside of her throw.</p><p>“So much tea,” Alice said while licking him clean. “Maybe, I should give you some milk in return.”</p><p>Alice ripped off her top and revealed her bare breasts. She slowly straddled Batman and lifted his head up. Batman found himself submerged into her chest. It was unbelievable she got the drop on him like that and now Batman could feel himself buried deep into her heaving chest in the process.</p><p>“Oooh, yes, Batman. I don’t think I’ll kill you yet. As long as you entertain your Queen of Wonderland, you will live. But the moment it’s over, off with your head!”</p><p>Alice giggled. Sure she might be a little bit loopy, but she was a very beautiful and confident woman. And her breasts felt so soft when pushed against his chest. </p><p>“Jervis couldn’t handle an Alice who was all woman. His preferred Alice hangs out at the playground.”</p><p>Batman’s cock rubbed between Alice’s delicious thighs. Elizabeth Kane, Alice, call her what you wish, but she was a very amazing woman and she knew precisely how to to hit all of Batman’s buttons. She hiked up her skirt and revealed no panties were underneath it. </p><p>A skilled push of Batman’s thick cock down into her tight chamber set Alice off. She bit down on her lip and edged Batman inside of her. </p><p>“Mmm, you would like me to ride you, wouldn’t you, Dark Knight?”</p><p>“Free my hands and I’ll show you what I can really do,” Batman grunted.</p><p>“Mmm, tempting, but not yet. Besides, honey, I know your mouth works just as well. Yes, I can’t wait for you to breed me like a rabbit. I want more heirs to my throne. I want to rule Wonderland. You might be the perfect breeding bat for me!”</p><p>Alice rocked up and down onto her. Her soft silken walls clamped down onto Batman’s cock. Batman leaned in and attacked her tits with vigor. Alice rocked up and down and took more and more of Bruce into her heavenly slit. She pressed down and moaned hot when he rocked inside of her. His hands were all over the place and touched her, driving her completely wild.</p><p>“You’re making me lose it.”</p><p>Batman hoped so. He hoped to distract Alice long enough to find a way out of this, and subdue her. Although a lot of his attention had been directed to her pussy, hot and tight around him. Alice slid down his pole and pushed down onto him. </p><p>Alice pressed her tongue against her fingers and slowly licked it. Batman looked up from her cleavage and Alice directed her fingers down into her tight hole from behind. She fingered her ass while riding Batman’s cock up and down. Her tight pussy wrapped around him and released him. </p><p>“Oooh, you’re a good one. A good lover. Push the cock into me. But, don’t empty your tea into me yet. I want to drain it later, all nice and creamy into me.”</p><p>Batman slurped on her nipple and sent Alice all the way down onto him. She pushed down onto him and rocked him a couple more times, before sucking his cock down into her tight pussy.</p><p>Alice came, all over him. An orgasm fit for a queen. Alice rocked all the way down onto Batman and made him grunt inside of her. </p><p>“One more hole. And then I’ll really let you have it.”</p><p>Slowly, Alice turned around. Her anus dripped with cum. The hot, tightness of her back passageway pumped around Batman’s cock. Batman slowly edged into her, feeling the tension of her ass around him. He slowly, but surely entered her from behind until he was all the way inside of her.</p><p>Alice took Batman’s cock into her ass, reverse cowgirl style, while rocking onto her lips. She felt up her hot and nubile body while pushing down into her ass. Batman pumped down and she cried out for more. </p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>Alice slammed her hot ass down onto his cock. A few more pumps drove deeper and deeper inside of her ass and she moaned. She would fuck herself silly and make Batman explode. She would get all of his tea pumped down into her ass.</p><p>Batman closed his eyes. He had been in the asses of many fantastic women. But, Alice was the tightest. Batman felt his hands loosen and kept his eyes on the prize. Even if Alice’s delicious booty bounced onto her, and it was quite the prize, he had to focus.</p><p>Alice bit down on her lip and moaned.Oh, she could feel something build up into her. Her squirting, hot body rocked back and down. Batman slammed deep into Alice’s ass and made her cry out in pleasure. Batman’s big thick organ slammed down into her hole.</p><p>It could be obvious that Alice was really getting into this, and losing herself to this, when she shut up completely. Batman freed his left hand and grabbed Alice by the hip and pulled her in close.</p><p>“We’re going to finish this.”</p><p>Alice nodded, and Batman freed his right hand. She had a bit of an unfair advantage, with his hands tied, but no more. Batman ran down onto her body and pushed her in. His legs came free and now Batman was all over her. He restrained Alice and pinned her down onto the ground.</p><p>“You’ve lost a bit of your steam. You can dish it out, but you can’t take it.”</p><p>Batman plowed Alice deeper and deeper inside of her ass. He pressed his hands against her and squeezed her. He got closer and closer to it.</p><p>Alice’s makeup had been slowly sweated away thanks to the hard fucking. Batman bottomed out inside of her ass and then with one more push exploded into her. </p><p>Finally, Batman unleashed his seed into Alice’s ass. The slow and steady ride to the release made him release a very thick load of cream inside of her ass.</p><p>Batman scooped Alice into his arms and roughly grabbed her body. He had an idea how to make her comply.</p><p>“Come with me if you want more.”</p><p>Alice clasped his hand and allowed him to help her up.  Damn right she wanted more.<br/><strong>End.</strong><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A Somber Night(Lois Lane)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A Somber Night(Lois Lane)</strong><br/>The world had been rocked by the horrific death of Superman, even months after the fact. The two people who knew him the best, Bruce Wayne and Lois Lane, relied on each other, to support each other. And that support turned into something else. </p><p>Lois closed her eyes when the two kissed each other after a long night together. Batman showed up, and assisted Lois after she had been in a sticky situation with Intergang. There was a small part of her, which wished it was Superman who returned from the grave. However, with each passing day, Lois knew he may not come back.</p><p>Bruce’s hands were surprisingly gentle, and while he did not show it, underneath that stoic mask, he did feel the loss of a valuable ally. Lois understood all about wearing those masks, although Bruce managed to refine it to an art form. Lois ran her hands all the way down Bruce’s chest and she could feel his growth underneath her hands. Lois pulled him out. </p><p>Comparisons were in bad taste. Even Lois would not go that far. She enjoyed what she had. </p><p>Lois Lane dropped down to her knees and dragged Bruce’s cock into her mouth. Bruce could feel her need to bury her frustrations over the past couple of months into something. Bruce understood. Lois wished she had done more, made the most of her time. Given that Bruce knew all about a loss, he understood how that suck with a person.</p><p>Those thoughts drifted from Bruce’s mind, just as Lois ravenously sucked on his cock. Lois looked up at him, with those delightfully exotic violet eyes of hers. Bruce pushed down her throat, and without warning, he burst down her throat. Lois returned and sucked him down.</p><p>Lois cupped his balls and drained as much cum as she could manage down her throat. And then she pulled back, licking her lips. Lois unbuttoned her blouse all of the way, and exposed her breasts to Bruce. Then her skirt came down and then her panties slid to the side.</p><p>Bruce dove between her legs, munching on her pussy without any further word. Lois gasped at his tongue going into her. Say what you want about him, but Bruce knew how to hit all of the right spots. Bruce leaned in and swirled his tongue into Lois.</p><p>Oh, he was good, Damn good. Lois felt almost guilty as using him as a means to divert her attention away from both guilt and grief over the past several months.</p><p>A squirting orgasm followed. Normally, Lois would be more vocal during sex, but things had changed. She just let this happen. Let Bruce’s mouth work its way into her and let his tongue just dance all the way into her body until she had been reduced into a gushing, dripping mess. </p><p>Bruce pulled all the way up out of Lois’s pussy, and then climbed on top of her. Once again, their bodies found each other. Bruce used his hands to carefully work Lois over. He cupped her right tit and squeezed it hard. He followed things up, with the slow working down onto her left tit. Lois gasped and moaned underneath Bruce’s touch when he closed in on her. The tip of his organ slid up against her body and she moaned when he plunged into her a little bit more. Oh, he was almost in, closer and closer to that glorious moment where he pushed inside of her. </p><p>The moment Bruce filled Lois up, she lost it completely. His manhood slammed into her, and Lois gobbled him up. She took him hard, and clamped down onto him. Finally, she was being filled up. Finally he filled her and finally Lois received what she wanted. Everything she wanted. Bruce ran his hands all over her body and hit all of the hot spots inside of her. </p><p>Lois closed her eyes, hungering for more. And Bruce gave her more. He pumped all the way down into her body, and she tightened around him. Those soft, velvety walls clamped down onto his hard cock, as he entered her from this particular angle. Bruce squeezed Lois’s tit and released it a couple more times. He pumped all the way down into her body and she came for him again.</p><p><br/>Over and over again, Bruce worked Lois’s insides. She gripped him and released him. Bruce hit all of the right buttons on her and made her cry out for him. He pushed down into her and rocked her harder and harder. Her wet insides tempted him and squeezed his prick extremely hard.</p><p>Bruce pushed down inside of her and rocked her a couple more times before he pulled out. Lois turned herself to allow Bruce to get inside of her on another angle.</p><p>The personal touches made Lois feel slightly more dirty for what she was doing, but also excited as well. Bruce got all the way in, and rubbed against her pussy. Bruce’s hands worked her over, until he entered her one more time. And every time, Bruce entered Lois, she anticipated it. Her pussy gobbled him up, very greedily as he pushed into her.</p><p>This woman’s heat could be sought out. Bruce pushed into her and rocked down into her a little bit deeper. He leaned in and kissed Lois’s shoulder blades, and worked all the way into her tight pussy from behind. Lois milked him extremely hard while he rocked her pussy.</p><p>Without words, Bruce got Lois gasping in pleasure. She enjoyed this more than she could. His fault, given how good and able his hands were. Lois felt them all over her body, along with Bruce’s hands, skilled and sensational, while they moved all over her body.</p><p>Lois closed her eyes, trying to figure out how much she felt it. She shut off her mind to nothing else other than the sensations which rocked through her body. </p><p>Oh, Lois felt it alright. She tightened her walls around Bruce’s thick pole when he guided himself into her from behind. The loud slap, slap, slap of his balls followed as he filled up the reporter’s hungry pussy. Bruce leaned all the way inside of her and guided his cock right to the point where it needed to be. Bruce kissed the back of Lois’s neck and set her off for him. She tightened around him and exploded once more.</p><p>Bruce turned Lois once again and looked her straight in the eye. And Lois stared back. Bruce slid between her legs and pushed down into her. His thick balls slapped and made Lois moan a little bit harder. Lois tightened her legs around him and pushed Bruce a little bit further inside of her. She had him inside of her, and it felt amazing. Amazing to feel her pussy walls just clamp around him and release him. </p><p>The hot breath on her right nipple made Lois breath. And then Bruce moved in to motorboat her impressive chest. Oh, fuck, Lois slid her warm hot walls around his thick cock and stuffed deeper and deeper. Bruce pressed his hands all the way down onto her chest and squeezed Lois’s nipples. Bruce pressed against her and squeezed her tits to set Lois completely off for him.</p><p>One more time, Lois had been set off. Her hips bucked up repeatedly and dragged Bruce deeper and deeper inside of her. Bruce held her legs apart and slammed down into her. Lois closed her eyes and could feel it. Feel what was happening. Bruce filled her up and touched her in all of the ways.</p><p>For as many times as Bruce made her finish, Lois wanted to return the favor. She wrapped her legs around Bruce and dragged him all the way inside of her. Lois was afraid to say anything.</p><p>Rare that Lois Lane had been afraid to speak, but she had never been in a situation like this before.</p><p>Bruce pumped deeper and deeper inside of her tight body. Lois squeezed down onto him and milked him extremely hard until Bruce finally exploded inside of her. Oh, she wanted to make him feel so good, and Lois would. She tightened around him and milked his cock to drive it down into her body.</p><p>With another grunt, Bruce filled Lois’s body. Her tight hot pussy felt amazing to flood and drain his balls into. Bruce managed to make Lois feel just as amazing as she made him feel. By his count, Lois achieved her climax two more times before Bruce finished completely inside of her.</p><p>And that moment of aftermath. Bruce slowly pulled out of Lois, and left her on the bed. </p><p>They had an unspoken agreement. To get what they wanted and they would part ways. Perhaps not the most healthy thing ever, but it made Lois sleep a lot easier than she was. And any night where she did not see that monster saving Superman in her nightmares, she would take.<br/><strong>End.</strong><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. A Taste(Scandal Savage)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Taste(Scandal Savage)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>“A debt is a cage which I cannot stand to be in. And while, I appreciate your help and my life, I need to return the favor, for it will haunt me.”</p><p>Batman stood before Scandal Savage. The daughter of the infamous Vandal Savage, had her share of issues thanks to her father’s harsh training of her. While Batman lost his parents, Scandal would be better off in knowing her father.</p><p>“I’m certain you will think of what path your own and make the right decision, Ms. Savage,” Batman remarked.</p><p>“Yes, but a second chance is not sufficient for a saved life,” Scandal remarked. “And if my father’s training has taught me one thing, it’s that I must end up doing something that I might not particularly like. But it’s proper for me to do.”</p><p>And Scandal leaned closer to Batman. Batman sensed it immediately. Given Batman knew of Scandal’s preferences towards women, which was only because he hacked into Waller’s files to gain further information on her latest Suicide Squad, this method of debt repayment surprised it. But, she was far from the only lesbian who indulged in the forbidden fruits when around him.</p><p>Batman thought that was one mystery that even the World’s Greatest Detective would struggle. Regardless, Scandal Savage through herself out of Batman and kissed him. Any number of taboos could be connected to this little tryst, but if she insisted, he would. Batman’s hands guided all the way over Scandal’s body and could feel her toned, but womanly form underneath his gloved hands. </p><p>Scandal thought this might not be too bad. In fact, this was actually kind of nice. She thought she would need to do this while imagining her lover, Knockout, in Batman’s place. Still she could feel his hands all over her body and he touched her in all of the right spots, making her long him.</p><p>His touch, words that Scandal never thought she would say. And if she would be with a man, one of the members of the Justice League would be among the lowest of her list. Especially if that member was Batman.</p><p>Somehow, the two found their way into the bedroom, and pieces of their uniforms hit the ground. Scandal more so, although she did get a good look at Batman’s muscular chest and abs, with a few scars on it. Which impressed Scandal and reminded her how many trials Batman had been through, without any super powers.</p><p>Scandal tried to rise up, but Batman spread her legs and dove down into her wet pussy. She was expecting a performance which she had to grit her teeth through. However, it felt very nice. Batman’s tongue ran into the right spots in her body, sucking her womanly juices down and making Scandal just cry out in pleasure for him.</p><p>“Oooh, maybe this was a good idea.”</p><p>Batman enjoyed her taste as well. The Dark Knight devoured the pussy of Scandal Savage and made her hips just rock up and down. Batman pressed down inside of her and made her cry out in pleasure when he licked and sucked her pussy lips until she was bucking her hips up and down.</p><p>“You’re making me cum!”</p><p>That was very nearly a question, but the rate Scandal’s voice rose, made her surprised. She squirted all over Batman’s face.</p><p>The sweet forbidden nectar of the daughter of one of the oldest villains in the world squirted up into Batman’s mouth. He sucked it down, getting her pussy nice and wet for what was to come next.</p><p>Batman rose up, and looked Scandal in the eye. He once again moved over her body and touched her. Scandal let out a gaps of pleasure.</p><p>She would have previously insisted he would fuck her from behind. And maybe she would, but for the fun of it, and not to imagine Kay in his place. Batman’s hard rigid tool pushed against Scandal’s moist opening. Bit by bit, Batman slid into her, until he finally was all the way into her. His hard cock rammed down into her pussy and filled her up, much to Scandal’s very obvious delight. </p><p>“OOOH, YES!” Scandal moaned. “Give it to me!”</p><p>Batman pushed all the way into Scandal’s tight pussy from above and filled her up completely. Her pussy felt nice and snug around his pole. He observed all of the spots to touch, which made Scandal the most ravenous for him. Keen observation skills worked far beyond solving crimes as well.</p><p>The faster Batman pushed down into Scandal’s womanly core, the more she tightened around him. Batman edged a little bit further into Scandal, stretching her hot and hard. Her pussy clamped down onto him and milked Batman the deeper he slid into her and the more she cried out for him. Batman’s hands stroked her legs and kept pumping his way inside of her to drive her a bit more wild. </p><p>“YES!” Scandal cried out for him. “YES!”</p><p>Batman pumped his thickness all the way inside of her body and then pulled out of her. He plunged down into Scandal’s hot pussy and filled her up one more time, with his thick cock burying inside of her and making her cry out for him as he fucked her from above. </p><p>Then Batman slowed down a little bit, to make her feel it a little bit more. Scandal wrapped her arms around him and clawed down into his back, like a wild woman. Batman groped her chest and pushed down into her and rocked her a little bit more before he rode her even faster.</p><p>Batman spread Scandal’s legs and pounded her into the bed. Her latest orgasm overtook her. Scandal never thought this particular method of debt repayment could feel so good. Batman edged a little bit deeper into Scandal’s hungry hole and stretched her out. Scandal pumped her walls up around him and slid Batman a tiny bit deeper inside of her. Scandal stretched and pumped his cock to drive her completely wild. </p><p>In a blink of an eye, Scandal reversed the position. Batman allowed her to do so, and allowed Scandal to bounce up and down on his cock like a wild woman. Scandal lost all sense of herself and just lusted over Batman. Lusted all over his touch and more importantly lusted all over his cock inside of her body.</p><p>“Maybe my womb will be proper payment for you?”</p><p>Only an ideal statement and an implant prevented Batman from having dozens of bastard children just running around Gotham, both from being Batman and his cover as a billionaire playboy, which mandated he had to sleep with many women to keep that image up.</p><p>Regardless, the thought of knocking up the daughter of the mortal enemy of the Justice League, well it was very nice to think about. Scandal tightened her walls around him and proceeded to milk him a couple more times. Scandal worked up and down his pole and moaned when he filled her up. </p><p>She had him, closer. Scandal could feel it. Batman rose up and touched her breasts and squeezed them a couple more times. Scandal threw her head back and let out a cry of pleasure when he hit all of the right points on her. Batman knew precisely how to hammer her buttons as well and make her edge closer to the finish. The finish she wanted to hit.</p><p>“Batman!”</p><p>The familiar sound of a lustful woman moaning his name sent Batman deeper and deeper into her.</p><p>“I say your debt will be repaid. And you’ll be uncaged.”</p><p>Yes, yes, Scandal would have to agree. She tightened around Batman’s pole, and milked him a couple more times. Scandal’s hot walls closed around him and she exploded one more time. She bounced faster and faster, and tried to get him to finish alongside of her this next time.</p><p>The warm velvety walls of Scandal Savage tightened around Batman’s cock. She slid repeatedly down the batpole and pressed her hot walls around him. Batman cupped Scandal’s tits, and made her cry out for him. He got closer, and closer, and finally reached the breaking point.</p><p>Batman erupted and planted his seed deep inside of her. Scandal cried out and bottomed out, to ensure that he would flooded her body with blast after blast of seed.</p><p>The mind of Scandal Savage shattered. Batman hit all of those hot spots and made her cry out in pleasure until Batman finished completely in h er. </p><p>Scandal would have to recommend that Kay get a piece of this. And given Kay swung both ways, it was very doable.</p><p>Scandal rested on Batman’s cock, it still sliding between her thighs and making her tingle. The afterglow never felt so good.</p><p>“I have one more favor to ask of you.”</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>“Could you fuck my girlfriend while I watch? She’s hot, redhead, tall, with nice tits, and a big ass.”</p><p>Batman knew precisely who she was talking about. </p><p>“We’ll see.”<br/><strong>End.</strong><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Mending Those Fences(Wonder Woman and Circe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Mending Those Fences(Diana/Wonder Woman and Circe)</strong><br/>Diana got the perfect view of the humbling of a lifetime. And she did some humbling of her own, sitting straight down on Circe’s face while Batman’s cock drove deep into the goddess’s tight cunt. Never did Circe scream and moan so much and Diana forced her to taste the Amazon’s pussy.</p><p>“She likes turning people into animals? Fuck her like one!”</p><p>Batman thought that had been a good idea, and given how hot and bothered Circe was, and how much her tight pussy wrapped around him, she thought as well. Being balls deep in that divine pussy tested Batman’s durability a little bit. Especially when there was a hot Amazon right before him, demanding and begging to be fucked. Batman guided himself all the way inside of her body and rode her faster and faster.</p><p>“That’s it, right there!”Diana cried out with lust. “Grab her and fuck her like an animal. Slam that big cock inside of her and make her stretch around you. Make her know that nothing else is getting her off.”</p><p>Circe worked the Amazon’s pussy. Oh, maybe she should have done this a long time ago. But perhaps not, Batman guided his thickness deep into Circe’s womanhood and she milked him, extremely hard. She could feel him, deep inside of her, and riding her. She was going to climax.</p><p>As was Diana. Both the goddess and the Amazon released their juices all over the place. Circe sucked Batman’s length in and he pumped all the way inside of her. </p><p>Diana rose, to let Batman see the mess she left on Circe’s face. Batman pulled all the way back and cupped Circe’s cheek. He kissed her and licked the juices off of her face. Circe let out another gasp of pleasure, with Batman guiding his hands all over her face and then kissing and sucking the juices as they spilled down her face.</p><p>“She needs her ass fucked.”</p><p>Diana moistened her finger and shoved it in Circe’s ass while Batman pumped her pussy full of cock. The duel combination made the goddess just lose it completely. Batman had her pinned down and was slamming down into her. The deeper he went, the more Circe tightened around him.</p><p>Batman released his cock from Circe’s insides, and then Diana moved around to lick her ass. The Dark Knight spread the legs of the Amazon Princess and with one more push, drove down into her. Her body tightened around Batman’s pole when he entered her.</p><p>Diana tried not to keep her eyes off of the price. Despite how efficiently Batman fucked her and how he filled up her body very nicely from behind. Batman grabbed her hips and slammed down into her. Her wet pussy gobbled up Batman’s tool when sliding all the way inside of her. He moved in and pumped out to drive her completely mad with pleasure. She lusted for him when he finished riding her hard. </p><p>The moment Batman pulled from Wonder Woman’s hot pussy, he eyed Circe’s ass. Circe eyed him.</p><p>“That big cock, will it fit?” Circe asked. “In this tight hole?”</p><p>“You’ll make it fit,” Wonder Woman said sternly.</p><p>She spanked Circe’s succulent backside a couple of times, and then moved in. Diana gave Batman a helping hand and spread Circe’s cheeks. Batman put the tip of his prick against her hot anal region. Very slowly, Batman edged down into her, until he was stuffing her hot ass from behind. Batman groaned, while he guided himself into her and filled her ass from behind. </p><p>Circe clutched onto the bed sheets. Batman rammed his big, fat cock into her ass and stretched her out. Circe never felt anything so good, despite the fact it should not fit. Thankfully, goddesses were an adaptable sort. </p><p>Batman positioned Circe on his lap and impaled her asshole down onto his cock. She stretched out on him and moaned when he filled her. Batman’s guiding hand hit all of the right spots on Circe and made her quiver for him. Batman’s skilled hand moved and released her tit from his grip, setting her off and making her climax extremely hard. Batman pushed her down and made her cry out for more.</p><p>“Oh, you want more. You got it.”</p><p>Diana produced a strap on and pushed it into Circe’s tight pussy. Their breasts smashed together. Both heroes plugged Circe’s holes, while Diana shoved Circe face down onto her chest and made Circe suck them hard. The goddess tightened around Diana’s very nice tool. </p><p>Batman reached around and cupped Diana’s ass, just as he did Circe. He teased the Amazon and set her off as well. This tease only made Diana plunge harder into Circe. </p><p>It had been quite the sight, the purple-haired goddess the meat in a Batman and Wonder Woman sandwich. Their pussies rubbed together, and Batman pushed himself down into Circe’s perfect backside. He rocked harder and harder inside of her. </p><p>“Worship your Princess,” Diana breathed.</p><p>Circe sucked, licked, and enjoyed those perfect breasts. The Amazon Princess closed her eyes and could feel Circe’s divine mouth. The woman could be wicked in a bad way, but she was also wicked in a good way. That was something Diana constantly thought when Circe lavished her tits. </p><p>Batman closed his eyes. Circe’s ass begged for a release. And Diana casually rubbing her foot against his balls did not help Batman holding back. The double stimulation brought Batman deep into Circe’s ass and he nutted inside of her.</p><p>The sheer force of the Dark Knight’s orgasm, just unloaded blast after blast of hot seed down into her tight ass. Batman pushed in and filled her up completely. He pulled out of her and made Circe collapse down in pleasure. </p><p>Diana smiled and pulled out of Circe. She stuffed dildo from the strap on into Circe’s mouth as a gag and made her taste her own juices. And then, Diana quickly tied up the goddess and left her a dripping mess. </p><p>Casually, Diana laid on her back and presented herself.</p><p>“Now, she’s out of the way,” Diana said. “Please, I need you.”</p><p>And no lasso was needed for that. Batman climbed on top of Wonder Woman and the two exchanged a kiss. The two made out with each other, with Batman’s hand rolling all over her body and then spreading her ass cheeks. Batman dove in and got Diana good and wet for him.</p><p>That tongue was more than enough to finish Diana off. However, Batman had other plans. And he was hard as ever and sliding between her. </p><p>Batman looked straight into the eyes of the Amazon Princess while he pushed his cock into her ass. Her asshole gaped for him, while Batman guided all the way inside of her. Bit by bit, Batman slid into her, until her asshole was completely plugged with his impressive cock. The Amazon tightened her anus around him and let out another moan when he filled her up from above. </p><p>“Batman!”</p><p>Wonder Woman closed her eyes as Batman kissed her legs. He hit all of the right pleasure points in her. His cock thrust back and forth, while he fucked her directly in the ass. Batman squeezed her cheeks and released them. The Dark Knight plunged down into her ass from beneath and made her cry for him.</p><p>Circe found herself a very captive audience, in more ways than one. And yet, given how the Amazon tied her up, she could not relieve herself. Could Circe magic her way out? Perhaps, but what was the fun in that? She played into their game, and enjoyed Batman’s cock stuffing the Amazon’s ass. Circe had a feeling the Amazons would be into to this, and perhaps, Batman should take this show on the road and introduce every Amazon, from Queen Hippolyta on down, to the pleasures of his manhood.</p><p>Batman guided himself deeper and deeper into Diana’s ass and could feel her clamp down onto him. Yet, he wanted to make sure Diana squirted as well. Batman ended up balls deep inside of her and he stretched her ass out, before she exploded for him. </p><p>One more pump filled her tight ass and made Diana nothing more than a dripping, gushing wreck. Batman pumped his fingers in turn with his cock going into her anus. She came, again.</p><p>For the second time tonight, Batman prepared to lose his load into the ass of a fine woman. Batman guided his hands all over her.</p><p>“Fill my ass! Use it as your own personal cum dump.”</p><p>Batman pushed deeper and deeper inside of Diana’s tight ass and looked her in the eye. He exploded inside and filled her up. The sensation of Batman erupting inside of her, made her squirt all over him. </p><p>A huge mess of cum filled Diana’s anal passageway. Batman pumped down into her and kept filling her until she collapsed, and breathed heavily for him upon this glorious moment of completion. </p><p>The river of cum ram from her asshole. Diana just had to bask in this moment of glory. </p><p>Wonder Woman rose up, and crawled over to Circe. Batman moved over to the other end. They were all over Circe’s.</p><p>The goddess had been in desperate need of relief. And she succumbed big time to anything Batman and Diana had in mind for her.<br/><strong>End.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. A Heartfelt Thanks(Renee Montoya)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A Heartfelt Thanks(Renee Montoya)</strong><br/>Renee Montoya watched as several of Black Mask’s men, along with Black Mask himself, being hauled away. Exactly how long he would be held, well she did not know. You never quite knew in a place like Gotham City. The Gotham City Police Force stopped the smuggling operation and brought the man in. Sionis really had a fall from grace and went particularly mad with each passing defeat at the hands of a certain crime fighter. </p><p>Or maybe this entire city was mad. Renee had no idea. Slowly, Renee turned her head and came face to face with Batman.</p><p>“We don’t say this often enough, but thank you,” Renee said. “The Commissioner, he’s done a good job in reforming the police force, but there are challenges which even he can’t overcome.”</p><p>“No thanks is needed,” Batman told her. “It’s part of the job.”</p><p>Renee looked at him. If it had not been for Batman’s timely intervention tonight, a lot of people would lose their jobs. And she would be at the top of the list.</p><p>“Do you think it will ever be necessary for you not to be out there? Can Gotham ever have a day where we don’t need Batman?”</p><p>“The possibility keeps me going every day,” Batman said. “Good work tonight, Detective. You kept your head cool under fire. People like you being on the force, makes my job a bit easier.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Renee did something that she never expected to. But, she just moved in and threw her arms around Batman and kissed him. She froze ten seconds into the kiss, when realizing what she did. Putting all of the other reasons for this to the side while this was a bad idea, it was unprofessional and Renee was glad no one was around to see this happening.</p><p>“You got caught up in the moment, Detective,” Batman said. “But, perhaps we should take this to a more secluded location If you want.”</p><p>Life was too short to be indecisive. Especially when being on the Gotham City police form. Renee nodded in response and wrapped her arm around Batman’s waist. He grappled off and the next thing Renee knew, they were in a nice looking apartment. </p><p>Of course, Batman would have to have many safe houses across the city. And someone with all of those cool toys would have to be well off to afford it. Renee had her own theories forming, but she brushed them to the side. She had been cold on the idea of a vigilante, but the more she was in Gotham City, the more she understood the need for Batman.</p><p>And now she needed Batman, in another way. Renee had been curious, if some of the seedier rumors had been true. Kate and her gossiped over the possibilities, while too drunk to stand.</p><p>Kate warmed Batman this might happen. And now the lovely Latina detective shoved her tongue down his throat, and slowly worked his uniform off. Or tried to. Batman gave Renee a helping hand and his cock extracted from his pants. Renee wrapped her hand around Batman’s prick and stroked him up and down. Renee’s fingers squeezed and worked him a couple more times.</p><p>Renee gasped at the size of Batman’s throbbing prick. Oh, it felt perfect in her hand. Renee dropped down onto her knees, admiring how soft the carpet felt underneath her knees. She tentatively licked his cock, and moved down his pole. Closer and closer, Renee pressed her mouth down onto his pole and sucked him extremely hard. </p><p>Her eyes locked onto his when going down onto his hard pole. Renee bobbed her mouth up and down to suck him extremely hard. Batman just grunted and she assumed that meant he was happy with her work.</p><p>Renee never really had that much experience with cock in her mouth. Thankfully, Batman was patient enough and guided his thick cock down into her throat. Batman guided her and pushed her down. Batman closed her eyes.</p><p>“Used your hands. Stroke my balls.”</p><p>To hear Batman say the word “balls” in this context felt a bit odd to Renee. However, she accepted it, slowly stroking him and feeling his swollen testicles. She squeezed it hard and could feel his cock go down her throat. Batman guided his cock all the way down into her mouth and force-fucked her lips. She sucked him down hard and enjoyed the feeling of that huge prick driven down her throat.</p><p>“Closer,” Batman grunted. “Closer.”</p><p>Renee sucked him extremely hard and bobbed her throat down. Her throat opened up and Batman shot his seed down her throat. Batman pressed her down and face-fucked her hard. She let out a cry of pleasure as Batman finished in her mouth.</p><p>The Detective surprised herself by swallowing every last drop of seed. She quivered in excitement. </p><p>Batman gave her a helping hand off of the ground and took off her clothing. He admired every inch of Renee’s lovely body. She was toned and athletic. You had to be in good shape if you worked for the Gotham City police force. Renee had been in her bra and panties, and her toned body had been on full display. Batman’s hands roamed all over her and kissed her. He removed her panties and went down onto her.</p><p>Oh, Renee did not believe how amazing Batman was. He could really eat a pussy. Well, there were any number of bad Catwoman related puns Renee could make here, but she stuck with the plan. And enjoyed Batman’s tongue driving deeper and deeper into her until she gushed all over the place.</p><p>The moment Batman finished going down on Renee, he rose up and kissed her. His cock was completely hard and rubbed against her thigh. Renee deepened the kiss and ground against him.</p><p>“Your move, Detective Montoya.”</p><p>“Fuck me ,Batman.”</p><p>The sentence which Renee never thought she would say reached her lips. Batman was on top of her, his muscular chest pressing against her heaving breasts. He zeroed in and pushed down into her. He speared Renee’s insides and filled her up with an obscene amount of cock. </p><p>The tightness of the lovely Detective’s pussy clamped down onto Batman as he entered her from above. He slowly pushed into her and rocked inside of her body. Inch by inch, until Batman was balls deep inside of her and fucking her hard and tight. Batman’s fingers slid against her legs and pounded deep inside of her and rocked her hot body.</p><p>She screamed and curse out in Spanish. It had been a long time since Renee became emotional enough to slip into her native language. But she felt it, felt the thickness of his prick driving into her body. Batman held her down and hammered her good and tight. </p><p>Batman’s lips ucked on her neck while Renee gobbled his cock up. Oh, she was going to cum and cum very hard. Renee’s hips jumped up a couple more times.</p><p>“One more time.”</p><p>His fingers squeezed Renee’s nipples and released them. Batman pushed deeper and deeper into her until she climaxed hard for him one more time and exploded for him. </p><p>Batman pumped into her and could feel her insides wrap around him. She tightened and released his prick. Batman rode her faster and faster and toyed with Renee’s body. His thick, juicy balls slapped against her thighs and made her climax extremely hard for him.</p><p>A little bit further. Renee’s wet cunt wrapped around him and milked him. Batman zeroed into her tight pussy and pounded her a couple more times. Batman sucked on Renee’s breasts and drove her completely wild. He edged closer and closer and could feel her hot. </p><p>Batman edged fingers squeezed Renee’s nipples and released her. She bucked her hips up and milked his hard cock with another couple of plunges. Batman guided his tool deeper and deeper into her body and rode her through orgasm after orgasm to milk his tool.</p><p>Closer, closer, Renee saw stars and came hard. Batman worked deeper into her and rode her to a hot and impressive finish. His balls tightened and he knew he was close.</p><p>Renee took Batman’s cum into her body. She spasmed and climaxed hard when he injected her with his cum. Batman pumped deeper and deeper. Renee’s wet cunt squeezed him a little bit more.</p><p>Batman and Renee matched each other stroke by stroke. The Detective clung onto the Dark Knight and squeezed every last drop out of him. Batman grunted when he finished in the lovely Detective’s pussy. </p><p>The post climax left Renee breathing and dripping in sweat. She took a moment to just how insane it was and how she had no regrets at all.</p><p>Renee basked in this moment and deep down, she wanted another one. Even though Renee realized the need to get dressed.</p><p>Batman acknowledged her with a nod and was completely dressed before she could get her bearings together.</p><p>“Stay safe out there, Detective.”</p><p>Renee took the shower offered, got dressed, and got back there to return to the precinct. Tonight was a night she never expected but was glad it did. <br/><strong>End.</strong><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. With a Bang(Roxy Rocket)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>With a Bang(Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket)</strong><br/>A large rocket skidded to the stop and the woman riding it had been pinned against the wall, restrained by Batman. Roxanne Sutton had been a stunt woman who had been fired due to having her stunts too dangerous. To get the thrill, she turned to crime. And the ultimate thrill had been leading Batman on a cat and mouse chase. The Dark Knight pressed the former stunt woman, now underneath the code name of Roxy Rocket. She had been in danger when he caught her and that made Roxy’s nipples hard against her shirt and her pussy dripping wet.</p><p>“It’s over.”</p><p>“No, it’s just begun,” she assured him. “Oh, yes, baby, you have such strong hands. All of the chases, all of the near misses it’s just been a set up. Now that you have me, you can do anything that you want to me. And baby, that’s the most dangerous thrill of them all. Whatever happened after this, is up to you, but if you want me to come quietly, when we’re done, I will.”</p><p>Roxy managed to free her hand and began to run her hand down Batman’s body. Until he grabbed it and looked her straight in the eyes.</p><p>“I will come quietly. But not until we both finish.”</p><p>Batman sensed arousal coming from this woman and her nipples were so hard that it was almost absurd. And yet, the thought of fucking the lovely female criminal was oddly appealing. And she was far from the first one to offer sex in not putting up a fight. Roxy smiled and wrapped her arms around Batman and kissed him.</p><p>Oh, yes, Batman’s strong hands were all over her body, as he kissed back, hard. And speaking of hard, oh that throbbing hard cock was on the other side of his pants. Roxy very lightly rubbed her hand down onto him and pulled him out. She fished Batman’s cock.</p><p>“Mmm, a nice big rocket for me to ride.”</p><p>Roxy pulled down her pants, to reveal she wore no panties underneath. The jacket and her top came off to reveal no bra. Roxy Rocket stood there in all of her glory and rubbed Batman’s prick between her legs. Batman held her breasts and squeezed them to drive Roxy completely to the edge and then a couple steps beyond. Batman leaned in and rubbed her nipples to drive her completely nuts with pleasure. </p><p>Batman knew how to touch a woman, how to thrill her, how to please her. Batman squeezed Roxy’s breasts and edged his manhood closer to her pussy. She was wet, he was hard. Roxy hoped that he would make the connection and drive all the way inside of her. Her heart beat faster, faster than it did during the chase. </p><p>Oh, they were going to do this. Batman grabbed her and plunged deep into Roxy’s hot pussy. They were doing this. Batman fucked her. Roxy closed her eyes and could feel herself peak.</p><p>“Oh, yes, yes, baby! Make me feel the ultimate high! The ultimate release! Sex! Right where anyone can see us. Where anyone could happen across us. It’s so fucking exciting!”</p><p>Public sex appealed greatly to Roxy Rocket’s sense of danger. Batman plowed her hungry pussy and slapped his balls down onto her thighs. The deeper he went into her, the more Roxy swallowed him. Her warm pussy gobbled up Batman’s length the deeper he went inside of her. And the deeper Batman went inside of her, the more Roxy’s toes curled and the more she moaned for him.</p><p>“Make me your cock sleeve!” Roxy moaned. “Oh, fucking drill me! Make me a drooling dripping mess!”</p><p>Batman slammed deeper into the former stuntwoman. Roxy’s wet walls grabbed him. Oh, hopefully, Roxy and Selina would never cross paths, because that would be a wild night that might just be the end of him. Regardless, Batman guided his thickness deeper and deeper into her. He controlled Roxy and her breathing became heavy.</p><p>“You’re making me cum. You’re making me cum all over your big, fat cock! Do it! Pound me harder! Rougher! Grab me and make sure I feel your balls slapping against my thighs days later.”</p><p>With a grunt, Batman propped Roxy against the wall and forcefully fucked her. Roxy stretched her warmth around his tool the deeper he pumped down into her body. Roxy stretched her walls around Batman and proceeded to milk him a little bit.</p><p>Her pupils went wide. The high of being held down against a wall and fucked, well that drove Roxy mad with pleasure. Her walls slid back and forth with Batman just rocking down onto her. Roxy and Batman kissed each other, with the stuntwoman’s entire body just succumbing to the endless pleasure.</p><p>She reached a peak and came crashing down with a very impressive orgasm. Batman edged deeper and deeper inside of her. Those big balls slapped her thighs the faster Batman pumped her body. Roxy milked him a couple more times until he was riding her faster and faster.</p><p>Batman pulled all the way out of Roxy and left her a dripping, gushing mess in the process. His hands stroked Roxy’s body and he kissed her a couple more times to set her off. She tightened around him and milked Batman when he pumped deep inside of her body. </p><p>Oh, a change of venue was needed and Roxy gasped.</p><p>“Are you going to fuck me on the rocket?”</p><p>“It remains grounded.”</p><p>A pity, but Roxy felt she should not press her luck too much. To be fair, the rocket had been burned out. Batman threw Roxy’s body onto the rocket. He climbed behind her. </p><p>“Finish me, Batman! Drill me so hard that I won’t be getting away any time soon. Wreck my body. Use me, use me hard, and good!”</p><p>Batman guided his thickness against Roxy’s hot slit and edged a little bit further inside of her. And then he slammed down into her. Her hot scorching pussy wrapped around him. Batman pinned Roxy down and filled her body from behind. He grabbed her and pounded her deeper and deeper on the rocket. Batman’s cock went all the way down into Roxy’s hungry cunt when he stuffed her deep.</p><p>Roxy clutched on for dear life and let out more screams when Batman filled her up. Batman was all the way inside of her body and pounding her relentlessly. His balls struck down onto her hard. </p><p>“Faster! Deeper! Oh wreck me! Wreck me harder than this rocket!”</p><p>Batman prone boned Roxy into a drooling mess. He pulled her over and worked down onto her body. Her athletic body writhed and demanded more. In addition to her danger kink, Roxy was a nymphomaniac to the highest degree. Her pussy sucked him in the deeper Batman plunged into her. Batman’s hands worked their way down Roxy’s hot body and made her cry out for him in pleasure.</p><p>The tightening of her pussy edged around him. Batman guided himself inside of her and pumped her pussy, good and hard. Batman’s fingers slipped against her and toyed with Roxy a little bit more. He pushed down and rode her a little bit more.</p><p>Roxy’s toes curled. Oh, she found the thrill to be exciting. But, the aftermath of the chase, being fucked by Gotham City’s dark, tall, and handsome crusader, it just was beyond everything she ever dreamed. Roxy hungered for Batman’s touch and he buried deeper inside of her. He went a little bit faster and pounded her as hard as he could.</p><p>Batman edged down Roxy’s body and made her cry out for him when she tightened around him and squeezed his prick, to milk him hard. The deeper Batman went, the more Roxy sucked him up and released him with her warm pussy walls.</p><p>Finally, all Roxy could do was more. Batman understood and Batman gave her everything. The deep, hard dicking she wanted. He held her down and filled her body. Batman seemed to do deeper and stretch her pussy out. The nice hard rocket Batman had made Roxy explode.</p><p>Batman leaned in and could feel himself edging. Roxy Rocket gripped him. Her pussy was warm and tight. She came, loudly screaming so hard that they might be able to hear her in Bludhaven.</p><p>Then with one more push, Batman exploded deep into Roxy’s warm cunt. The Dark Knight groaned when he kept filling her body and Roxy moaned, writhed, and accepted his huge, messy load down inside of her. Batman went down into her and kept filling her pussy up until he finished.</p><p>Now that she came loudly, Roxy would come quietly. But, thankfully, Batman allowed her to bask in the moment.</p><p>“So, do you think I can get off for good behavior?”</p><p>Roxy did not even mean for that one to be an innuendo. However, Batman gave her the briefest shadow of a knowing smile.</p><p>“If you play your cards right.”<br/><strong>End.</strong><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Three's Company, Four's an Orgy(Gotham Sirens)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Three’s Company, Four’s an Orgy(Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy, and Harleen Quinzell/Harley Quinn)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>“Come on, Kitty Cat. There’s more than enough of him to go around, no need to be such a hog.”</p><p>Harley Quinn watched as Catwoman drove her hot lips down Batman’s throbbing hard pole and sucked him all the way down. Oh, the way that Catwoman could take Batman’s cock with such ease, made Harley feel equal parts jealous and horny. However, she supposed the Cat did have the most experience in dealing with the Bat.</p><p>“We did cut her out of the fun last time,” Poison Ivy reminded her. “Let Selina have her fun. We’ll get our turn eventually.”</p><p>Ivy kissed Harley, which made all of her troubles just melt away, at least for a minute. The horny redhead and the kinky blonde woman shared a very steamy kiss, with Ivy’s fingers drifting all over Harley’s hot body. Harley ground up and down against Ivy and could feel the pleasure just increase through her body. Their clothes came off and they were naked. </p><p>Catwoman closed her eyes and bobbed up and down on Batman’s pole. The deeper she drove it into her mouth, the more she wanted Batman to pin her down and fuck her. Catwoman focused mostly on blowing Batman, although she did catch a glimpse of Pamela finger-fucking Harley out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>The cries only escalated through the room, and Batman bottomed himself down Catwoman’s throat. The kitten was about to get her cream. And Catwoman used her lips and tongue, along with her hand around Batman’s balls to coax it out of him. With a smile, Batman launched his thick cum down Catwoman’s throat. Catwoman rocked down and accepted a huge load.</p><p>She pulled back and grinned.</p><p>“Yummy.”</p><p>Catwoman guided back and kissed Harley on the lips while Ivy pinned her on the other side. Their hands worked over Harley’s body and got her moaning. Catwoman shared a bit of her bounty with her two partners. Ivy got a kiss, as did Harley, as the three swapped Batman’s cum.</p><p>The trio of lovely ladies edged onto the bed and were all over Batman, kissing and stroking his body. They all lived for his cock and they stayed out of trouble. Well, for the most part. Old habits were hard to die. Ivy, Catwoman, and Harley enjoyed Batman’s body. The only thing he wore was his cowl, gloves, and boots. Which made sense. </p><p>Catwoman smeared chocolate sauce all over Batman’s body, and Harley and Ivy got some fresh strawberries. The naughty trio of women fed off of Batman’s body and got his cock throbbing to the ceiling. They fed each other and licked the excess chocolate sauce off of his body, when done.</p><p>Batman rose up and he spread the legs of Poison Ivy and Catwoman and fingered them. His throbbing hard cock moved between Harley’s spread legs. Harley’s eyes widened as Batman filled her up.</p><p>Harley screamed and wanted to say something. However, no words came out. However, she did cum, hard for Batman. As did her two lovely companions. Selina and Pamela’s entire bodies shook all over from the Detective.</p><p>Oh Harley had no idea who that man was underneath that mask. But, she knew she needed his cock and now. And Batman was more than happy to oblige her. And also feed her the juices from her two girlfriends which set Harley off completely. Batman ran down onto her body.</p><p>Batman knew Ivy and Catwoman would not hold back for long. Although, Harley did suck his cock in and demand some time. Catwoman’s hands stroked his muscular body as did Poison Ivy.</p><p>“HEY!”</p><p>One of the vines lifted Catwoman off of the bed and into the air. Ivy flashed her a grin.</p><p>“All’s fair in love and war. And love is a battlefield.”</p><p>Ivy waited for Harley to climax. She waited as Batman pulled out. Ivy leaned in and licked the dripping juices from Harley’s overtaxed hole. All while Batman guided himself deep into Ivy’s scorching hot cunt and then with a plunge buried deep inside of her.</p><p>“She’s going to make you pay for that you know.”</p><p>Oh, Ivy knew, but in the meantime, she would take this cock in her pussy. Batman guided his hands all over Ivy’s hot body and kept filling her up. Her insides just wrapped around Batman and sucked him, deeper and deeper inside of her body. Batman guided his hands over her and sent her on one endless ride after another. Her body tightened around him and she came for him, extremely hard. Batman’s balls hit her tight, with a loud series of slaps burying him deeper and deeper inside of her. She took him and sucked him all the way inside of her.</p><p>She took Batman. Took him, nice and hard, and he buried his thickness deep inside of her body. Batman squeezed her breasts and set her off.</p><p>Catwoman could not believe she was about to become an extra in some kind of hentei porn. Ivy’s vines teased her. Teased her, but did not do anything. So, this was just a pussy tease, no pun intended, as well as denying her. And Catwoman grew more and more thirsty when she watched Batman’s big cock slam deep into Ivy. </p><p>Oh, Catwoman wished it was her. Wished Batman pinned her down. </p><p>Just got to wait for Ivy to lose control. And then she would be out and Batman would be inside of her. Batman guided his hands down onto her body and sent her over the edge with pleasure. Ivy’s wet walls tightened around Batman as he continued to spear her body from behind.</p><p>One more orgasm and Batman felt her warm walls press around him. And Harley orgasmed hard as well.</p><p>Suddenly, Catwoman dropped down from the ceiling. As Batman pulled out, she lashed out with her whip and tied it around Ivy.</p><p>“Hey, I wasn’t finished.”</p><p>“Sorry, Pammy, but all’s fair in love and war.”</p><p>Catwoman climbed up and with one shot, impaled herself down onto Batman’s cock. She bounced up and down on his lap, the heat of her body just coursing down his throbbing hard cock. Batman edged himself down into her pussy and speared inside of her. Catwoman knew precisely all of the right spots to hit and more importantly all of the places to grab him when she drove all the way down.</p><p>She rode him, faster and faster. Catwoman might not get Batman to finish, right yet, but the night was still tongue. Batman ran his hands all over her.</p><p>“I should put a stop to this rivalry of yours,” Batman said.</p><p>“Oh, you could. But don’t deny you don’t get off on two smoking hot bad bitches trying to one up each other when they lust after your big, fat cock.”</p><p>Batman did not respond. He topped Selina off with a huge orgasm. Her insides just milked him, and she pumped all the way down to release herself all over him. Selina climaxed all over the place and released her hot juices all over his prick to make her cry out for him. </p><p>Then Batman pulled out and Harley and Ivy dove in, to attack Batman’s cock and suck him hard. They cleaned his throbbing length with their hot tongues. Slowly, but surely, they worked back and forth, lavishing his manhood and sucking on it hard. They knew precisely all of the right spots to hit.</p><p>“Turn around.”</p><p>All three of them did. Harley, Ivy, and Catwoman all lined up. Batman teased them all, the only man who might be able to get away with this for more than a minute. He rotated his big prick against Harley’s hot pussy and then did the same to Catwoman and then Ivy again.</p><p>Harley longed for Batman to be all the way inside of her. Her lust hit a new level.</p><p>“B-Man! Not cool!”</p><p>Batman milked Harley’s tits and squeezed her ass. Very slowly, he edged down into Harley and did what she wanted, by filling her. Harley’s insides grabbed him.</p><p>The Dark Knight alternated between finger-fucking Pamela and Selina and running his hands all over Harley’s hot body. Harley tightened around his prick and proceeded to milk him. He buried deeper and deeper inside of her, and pounded her vigorously from behind.</p><p>Almost so close, and yet so far. Harley tried to get her fair share of seed, but failed. Her knees wobbled and Batman pumped into her to work her over into the bed. Harley clamped down onto him and tried.</p><p>Oh, Harley Quinn never thought failure to be so glorious. Batman pumped his prick deeper and deeper inside of her and made her cry out in pleasure. The more Batman rode her, the faster Harley’s insides gobbled him up. She finished, spilling juices all over his prick. </p><p>Finally, Ivy longed to get a piece of Batman. And she did not have to wait too long, before Batman to rear back and stuff his hard prick inside of her body. Batman edged himself deeper and deeper into Ivy’s hungry pussy from behind and pounded her with deep, raw, fast strokes.</p><p>While Selina waited for her turn, she dove behind Harley and licked her. Harley screamed as Catwoman proceeded to lap up the juices oozing from her pussy. Her toes curled a little bit more and she released her juices all over the place. Oh, the taste was impeccable.</p><p>Ivy would be the one, the one to drain Batman’s balls. Easier, said than done though. Batman grabbed her from behind and plowed her deeper. Closer, and Ivy could feel those balls slap against her thighs. The faster Batman guided down into her warm body, the more she tightened and milked around him. </p><p>One final push and Ivy lost it. She was a dripping, writhing wreck.</p><p>The moment Batman pulled out, Catwoman met him halfway.</p><p>“As usual, I have to pick up the slack.”</p><p>Batman grabbed a hold of Catwoman’s delicious ass and plunged her down onto his cock. </p><p>“Happiness is a warm pussy, “Catwoman moaned in his ear.</p><p>No comment needed. Catwoman’s very able body worked its magic on Batman. Batman guided himself down her and skillfully milked her nipples. Catwoman breathed heavily and clamped down onto him. Her walls worked him and rubbed him up and down.</p><p>Batman never made it easy. Which suited Selina just fine, because she liked it hard. And Batman gave it to her hard, all while Selina ground up and down against each other.</p><p>Ivy and Harley licked each other out in a sixty-nine position. They knew Catwoman would win tonight, but there would be another night. The two Gotham City Sirens just got any consolation prize they could take.</p><p>Selina pumped up and down and pounded herself on Batman’s hard tool. Closer, closer, and she would finally explode for him. The first drip followed an explosion and Selina engulfed Batman’s cock.</p><p>With one more pump, the Bat and the Cat both came together. Batman bottomed Catwoman’s pussy down on his cock and filled her up with his cream. His balls emptied inside of her.</p><p>Catwoman collapsed in his arms. The final blast of cum wrung out. And with that, the sweet satisfaction she got to to ride him to this hot, hot finish. </p><p>Ivy and Harley scooted in, the need to take their fair share overwhelming both of them. They first met with a kiss at Batman’s still dripping cock and would decide from there what step to take next.<br/><strong>End.</strong><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Phoenix and the Bat(Jean Grey)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>So, yes for those who were wondering, some of the lovely ladies of Marvel comics are trickling their way in mixed in with the DC women. And maybe a few guest stars from other fandoms could feature down the line, depending on how this smuthology progresses. We'll see how things go down the line, but for right now, enjoy the chapter.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Phoenix and the Bat(Jean Grey/the Phoenix)</strong>
</p><p>On the balcony in Gotham City, Batman stood and before him, a gorgeous redhead woman of immense power. Jean Grey, the Phoenix, a member of the Uncanny X-Men. The X-Men assisted Batman in taking down a mutant trafficking ring which operated in Gotham City. Jean had her eye on the Bat all evening, and now since the mission was done, it was going to be time to deliver.</p><p>Jean took off her coat to reveal a stunning red corset, thong, and stockings. Batman wrapped his arms around her and without any preamble, kissed her. Jean returned the kiss, with fiery passion. Her tongue stroking the flames which had already existed for him.</p><p>Well, Batman was not one for pleasantries, which was fine by Jean. Jean caught a few glimpses of his exploits with women in the past. Just a taster, she did not want to spoil it too much. Being a telepath could be a burden at times. She and Batman backed into the bedroom, with Batman guiding Jean onto the bed and spreading her legs.</p><p>"Oooh, Batman!"</p><p>Jean's cry filled the room. While she could easily tell his true identity, what was the point of having sex with Batman, when you referred to him by the other name? Batman drove his tongue down into Jean's hot snatch and licked her repeatedly. Again and again, Batman's tongue hit all of the right points inside of Jean. Jean quivered and leaned back, the heat of her pussy just being pleasured by him.</p><p>Batman knew what he was doing. He knew how to make a woman weak in the knees for him and beg for more. In addition to be the world's greatest detective, he was a damn good lover. And a screech inside of her, indicated the Phoenix agreed with Jean.</p><p>The corset came down and Jean's high D-Cup breasts popped into the room. Batman knew precisely what to do with a pair like this, running his hands over them. He licked and kissed them and moved down to Jean's body. Jean closed her eyes and could not help but feel jealous. Batman still wore his full suit, and yet she was practically naked.</p><p>Jean cheated a bit, reading Batman's mind on the quickest possible way to get him out of the suit. She removed the top and smiled at his muscular chest. A few scars, each of them having their own story, no doubt. Jean kissed them, along with his chest and abs.</p><p>Any memory would pale in comparison to what Jean feasted on next. Batman's leaned all the way into Jean and Jean's hand squeezed his thick prick. Jean leaned in and stroked Batman's long cock. She glistened with excitement. Jean leaned to and brushed her wet tongue against her.</p><p>The talented mutant before him took Batman's cock into her mouth. Batman put his hand against the back of Jean's head and guided into her mouth. Batman's fingers slipped all the way into her mouth from behind and made her cry out in pleasure when he stuffed her mouth with his length. Batman approvingly grunted when pushing into Jean's mouth.</p><p>Jean bobbed her mouth up and down onto her. She looked extremely gorgeous and she was talented at giving Batman some world-class head. The horny mutant serviced his entire cock and then his balls. She dipped between them and sucked them hard. Eyes locked hard onto Batman's when she bobbed up and down, leaning all the way inside of him. She leaned precisely all the way down and sucked his prick down into her throat, making Batman groan as he pushed into her mouth.</p><p>The moment Jean pulled away from Batman, she smiled. She left his cock dripping wet and her pussy was wet as well.</p><p>"I need you to fuck me."</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>Man of few words, and Jean would be a woman of even less. Batman climbed on top of the sensual redhead, and pushed down into her. It had been a very long time since Jean felt like this. Hell, she closed her eyes and realized that she had never felt like this, not in an extremely long time. Batman guided himself deeper into Jean and pumped into her. Her pussy closed down onto him and used her walls to milk him.</p><p>Batman leaned deeper and deeper inside of her. His thick love muscle pushed down into her pussy from underneath. Batman leaned down into her and Jean moaned when he pushed down. Faster and faster, Batman went, until she climaxed over his big thick cock.</p><p>The World's Greatest Detective pushed his massive prick into the hungry pussy of the beautiful songbird before him. Batman leaned into her and pumped down into her. Jean's insides clamped down onto him and squeezed his thick cock the faster he edged down into her. Batman pushed further and further inside of her, leaning as far into her as humanly possible. His balls slapped down onto her and made Jean just cry in the most intense climax he could manage for her. Her insides gripped himi and released him very hard.</p><p>"Go ahead. Feel this."</p><p>Jean did, wrapping her walls around Batman's mighty cock. She had been right to have her eye on him tonight and now the horny redhead could feel him deep inside of her.</p><p>Things heated up slightly. Batman had not been afraid though, he kept working into Jean, fearless. Her pussy gobbled up his length the deeper he pushed into her. Jean let out a scream which could be heard far and wide. Batman slammed into her body and took her for a good long ride. She milked him and matched Batman's strokes every step of the way.</p><p>"You have to be getting closer."</p><p>"What's the rush?"</p><p>Oh, nothing, just Jean marveled at how long Batman could go. She already had two intense orgams, and was working on a third.</p><p>Batman edged out her next one. He spent the first round learning all of the spots on Jean which would make the songbird sing the loudest. And now with Jean at the tipping point, closer than ever before to cracking, Batman had to point all of that knowledge into action. He leaned down into Jean and rode her. She tightened around him.</p><p>Jean exploded underneath him. The Detective rode the Phoenix faster and faster. Their hot, perfect bodies molded to each other. Batman grabbed Jean and kissed her. Their tongues danced and played for sheer domination. Batman kept on the edge, casually stroking his tongue inside of Jean's mouth while he rode it to a finish. She clamped down onto him and milked him a couple more times.</p><p>One more time and their bodies met that tipping point. Batman drove down into Jean and with another bottoming thrust finally released them.</p><p>The perfect mate had been found by the Phoenix, for her host. Batman spilled his seed into Jean's body. Jean pushed Batman down and allowed his hot seed to find its way into her. The two came together.</p><p>At the end, Batman remained steady and kept working Jean as she wrung out each drop of his cum into her hungry body. Her womb had been saturated with as much cum as he could store.</p><p>Jean ground against Batman and could feel his length hardening rapidly against her thigh.</p><p>"Ready to go again?" Jean asked him.</p><p>"If you are."</p><p>Jean climbed on top of Batman, this time riding him. Oh, he could go a few more rounds and Jean could not be happier for that. She bounced up and down on his cock as it rose.</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Taking Flight(Hawkgirl)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Taking Flight(Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl)</strong>
</p><p>The number of fierce warriors Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl, threw down against had been far too numerous to count. Nothing got her blood pumping than a battle against one extremely skilled opponent. And yet, no one had been more skilled than Batman. The most interesting thing about this sparring session would be that Shayera wore a tank top and a pair of shorts, while Batman sparred her in his full armor. One might think this gave her the advantage, but she was wrong.</p><p>Every time Batman took Shayera down, she let out a heaving breath. The feeling his body pressed against hers was very distracting. One time, Batman pinned her face down onto the ground, with his hand on her thigh and one arm chickenwinged behind her back. Shayera closed her eyes. Something about being pinned down repeatedly by the Bat just caused the heat to go through her.</p><p>"You're distracted."</p><p>Shayera knew he would have figured it out pretty quickly. He was not the world's greatest detective for anything. Another attempt to take Batman down. Batman swept the legs, climbed on top of Shayera, and pinned her down to the ground. Their crotches very nearly pressed together. Batman moved his hands to her tight stomach for a second and then returned to pinning her arms down.</p><p>Finally, finally, Shayera could not take it anymore.</p><p>"Just fuck me already!"</p><p>"Subtle."</p><p>Batman flashed that half smile which sent shivers up people's spine. Sometimes for good reasons, most times for bad, depending on the circumstances. Batman allowed the Thangarian Warrior to rise from the ground. The second she had a chance, she dove at Batman. Batman caught her, but Shayera leaned in with a kiss. Which Batman returned. The kiss had been just as aggressive and just as frantic as any of their sparring sessions, with Batman pushing Shayera against the wall with her legs wrapping around him.</p><p>The Detective knew this session was going to end this way. Shayera thought she had been subtle with her attraction towards him. Batman reached underneath her tank top and touched her bare breast. No bra underneath, interesting. Batman reached into her shorts and discovered that Shayera wore no underwear underneath her clothes at all. The winged warrior woman soaked.</p><p>Shayera had been bent over onto the ground, with Batman pulling her shorts down to expose her wet pussy. The Detective drilled his tongue into the Hawk Warrior's snatch and started to devour her. Shayera closed her eyes and raked her nails across the ground. This, this had been beyond anything she ever thought possible. Batman ate her snatch out like a pro. Then again, given the rumors of his exploits on both sides of the cowl, he would have to have some game to keep the attention of some of the women he was connected to.</p><p>Batman leaned deep into Shayera and feasted upon her pussy. The winged warrior woman gasped the faster Batman edged his tongue into her from behind. The Detective knew how precisely to hit every point on Shayera and send her over the edge. Pleasure waves hit her the faster Batman edged his tongue down into her pussy and made her cry out when he topped off her orgasm.</p><p>The moment Batman pulled himself out of Shayera, he kissed her body. Her top came off, and Batman squeezed her breasts, her pussy, and her ass. The skilled crime fighter and lover heard the warrior woman moaned. Her wings spread just as much as her legs did. Batman flattened Shayera on the ground and discovered that her wings had some interesting trigger points to her as he slowly stroked them.</p><p>Handy information to have, Batman mused. He leaned towards her and put the tip of his cock at her entrance. Batman pushed into Shayera and her hungry cunt swallowed his massive pole. Batman leaned into Shayera and kissed rapidly down her neck and her beck. Shayera clung onto the edge with Batman pumping deeper and deeper into her. His balls slapped her thighs when he entered her from behind. Batman pulled back on her hair and edged down into her body.</p><p>Shayera closed her eyes. She could hardly believe it. Batman's big cock rammed into her and worked her over. Her inner walls clamped down onto him. She never felt an orgasm like this. And Batman stimulated her all over, and made Shayera just warm up with pleasure.</p><p>"Don't stop!"</p><p>Batman obliged Hawkgirl with multiple shoves. He went as deep into her as possible and stretched out her hot tunnel. Shayera tightened her walls around him with Batman pushing back and forth. The Detective's skilled fingers brought Shayera over the edge, and made her climax for him, extremely hard. Batman pushed down inside of her deep and rocked Shayera. Shayera squeezed his organ and gushed all over his pulsing manhood. Batman rammed into her and took his prick down into her tunnel with vigorous slamming motions.</p><p>"Oooh, Batman!" Shayera cried out for him. "Go as deep as you can!"</p><p>Batman intended to. He slapped his balls down onto Shayera and made her cum again. He decided to pull back.</p><p>Shayera did not allow him to slide back for long. She climbed on top of the bat pole and slid down onto it. Batman's massive prick slammed into her body. Shayera tightened her walls around him and gripped him. She shimmed up and down, pumping as much of his thick organ down into her body. The deeper Shayera nudged Batman's thick prick, the more she cried for him. Her insides clamped down onto him. And her wings embraced Batman into her body. The skilled crime fighter matched the strokes of the warrior women.</p><p>Way too many men had been two minutes of action, and twenty minutes of crying. Not that Shayera was going to name and shame. However, even the decent ones, Batman put them all to shame. Batman leaned in and slammed her hot walls down onto him. Shayera closed in on Batman and milked his pole. She ended up with Batman deep inside of her, with a gut busting attack to drive her pussy down onto him. Batman grabbed onto Shayera's hips and pumped her down.</p><p>She came again, wrapped her tight walls around his pole and let out a very intense cry. The closer she came to the end, the more she wished for her pussy to be drilled. Batman slid his hands all the way down her body and he toyed with her. She came again and milked Batman's cock.</p><p>Even a skilled lover like Batman had his own limits. Batman made sure Shayera finished one more time before he edged towards her. Batman leaned deep into her body, and kept filling her. Batman slid deeper into her, and allowed her hungry walls to close around him before he finished up inside of her.</p><p>She drove down as far, allowing his cock to bottom out into her pussy, ensuring she would be filled up.</p><p>Shayera tightened around Batman and used her inner muscles to milk him. Batman rammed his thick organ into her, and spilled into her hot pussy. She tightened and milked him until every last drop of Batman's sticky hot seed dumped into her body. Shayera milked him, vigorously draining his balls and letting out a very sensual breath when she came down onto his cock.</p><p>The two collapsed in a sweaty embrace. Shayera closed her eyes as he casually played with her breasts.</p><p>"Same time tomorrow?"</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Gracious Host(Hippolyta)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Gracious Host(Hippoloyta)</strong>
</p><p>Themyscira, a true place of beauty and wonder. And Bruce Wayne had been offered special permission to visit there, upon Diana's invitation. He almost found it too relaxing, but after dealing with the Joker's latest caper, some downtime had been in order.</p><p>"Hello, Bruce."</p><p>Queen Hippoloyta arrived in all of her regal glory. Blonde, beautiful, with bright blue eyes, and dressed in very flattering white toga which flattered her body. Bruce could not help but have his eyes to be drawn to the golden sandals she wore and her amazing looking feet.</p><p>"Good morning, your highness," Bruce said.</p><p>"I told you, just to call me Hippolyta, because given your partnership with my daughter, you are practically family," Hippolyta said. "Have a drink. Don't worry, it will not cloud your mind. Rather it will enhance your senses."</p><p>Bruce took the drink and he had to admit it tasted divine. Hippolyta sat down next to him and took her sandals off. She casually lifted one of her legs and placed it on Bruce's crotch. She stroked Bruce's manhood through his pants, making long circular motions. Bruce had been surprised by her brazen actions, as her beautiful right foot made him hard and rigid through the other side of his pants.</p><p>"I only wish to verify that my daughter's praise is not exaggerated," Hippolyta said. "It's a tradition as Queen of the Amazons."</p><p>"I'll take your word for it."</p><p>This was the only thing Bruce could say, with Hippolyta taking off his pants and causing his big cock to spring into the air. Hippolyta's soft feet rubbed up against his bare cock and teased his length for a brief second. The mature queen intended to do what she could to Bruce's lengthy rod and he could not help lean forward. Hippolyta tightened her grip around his cock with her feet and rubbed him. Bruce groaned when he pushed forward, and she proceeded to give him a footjob. She teased him constantly. Slowly, Hippolyta released Bruce's manhood from the confines of her feet and left in twitching and throbbing for ore</p><p>"My daughter was modest," Hippolyta said. "In her assessment of you. Lucky for me."</p><p>Hippolyta removed her toga and stood before Bruce in all of her naked splendor. Bruce beckoned her over and Hippolyta climbed onto his lap, his cock sliding up against her wet slit. She ground up against him. Bruce casually took her right breast into one hand and squeezed it. He moved around, snaking his hand to her ass and giving it a very firm squeeze. Hippolyta leaned forward, gasping as her pussy juices stained Bruce's tool when she edged in. Bruce pressed her down, casually sliding his organ in between her legs. Hippolyta let out a very impressive gasp as Bruce's tool went a bit closer to her hot slit and then edged out.</p><p>"I need you inside me," Hippolyta said urgently.</p><p>Bruce decided to make that happen. Her hungry pussy swallowed him just as eagerly as Diana did when they made love. Hippolyta balanced onto Bruce, legs wrapped around him and breasts bouncing vigorously. Bruce touched her tits and squeezed them hard. Hippolyta leaned all the way down and came unglued when Bruce entered her. Her tightness wrapped around him with Bruce holding her down. Bruce pulled her down and filled her pussy, to drive her completely wild. She bounced a little bit more, humming when her hot insides gripped his manhood. He made it happen and made her cum for him in seconds.</p><p>"Oooh, Mr. Wayne, you know how to please a woman. How lucky for your daughter? But I wonder how many women you can please?"</p><p>What a curious statement, Bruce thought. Bruce leaned down, and squeezed Hippolyta's thick butt and pushed her down. The Amazon Queen rode him. Her pussy enveloped and released his cock. Hippolyta rammed down onto him and milked his thick cock when she rode him. Bruce squeezed her breasts and sent her over the tipping point.</p><p>"Harder!"</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>Bruce drove Hippolyta down onto his manhood. Her hot walls closed down onto him. Bruce edged a bit deeper into her, pushing into Hippolyta's hot hole. Hippolyta leaned and allowed Bruce's head to lower down between her breasts. He was so gifted and it made Hippolyta just rise with pleasure. Her walls contracted around Bruce and squeezed his thickness inside of her. He pumped deeper and deeper, rocking her body until she edged to a finish.</p><p>Hippolyta saw stars when Bruce made her climax. She had not had a man's cock inside of her in a very long time. Bruce leaned deep into her, and made her scream in pleasure. Hippolyta released his prick from her confines and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"Let's change things up."</p><p>Hippolyta had been bent over the side of the bench. It had been rare since anyone dominated the Queen of the Amazons in any sense of the word. And yet, Bruce plowed into her from behind. Her walls milked around him, the deeper Bruce jammed his thick organ down into her. Bruce pulled back and pumped her insides. Hippolyta milked him hard with her walls flexing and releasing him when he jammed into her.</p><p>"Easy as that," Bruce growled in her ear in a very Batmanish fashion. "But, it's something you want, isn't it?"</p><p>Hippolyta could not deny her lover. His big thick balls slapped down on her repeatedly. His hands moved rapidly down her and hit all of the right spots. Bruce drilled into her, his manhood finding its way deep into her body. Hippolyta wrapped her walls around him and milked him as Bruce drilled himself deep into her. Her hot walls contracted around Bruce and made him go just a tiny bit deeper inside of her. Hippolyta tightened around him and continued to allow Bruce to go forward, burying himself into her. Bruce leaned into her and made her climax for him harder than ever before.</p><p>"Again."</p><p>Bruce had her pinned down and filled her. He grabbed Hippolyta's ass and teased it. Perhaps another time, Bruce would have his way with that particular hole. It had been all about planting the seeds inside of Hippolyta.</p><p>"Hmm, I wonder what happened if I gave Diana a younger sister?"</p><p>"Only if you gave me a granddaughter to match later," Hippolyta said.</p><p>Bruce leaned into Hippolyta. The implant had been in play, to prevent any accidents, but he took interest in Hippolyta's obvious arousal at being impregnated by her daughter's lover. Bruce's big thick balls slapped her and showed Hippolyta just how full they were. And he would fill her up at a moment's notice. In a blink of an eye, he would have her, and he slammed into her, stretching her hot pussy out completely for him.</p><p>With that love tunnel completely open, Bruce rammed down into the Queen and pumped his seed into her willing body. Hippolyta clutched down onto him with her orgasm. Bruce powered on through and pummeled the Queen of the Amazons.</p><p>The minute Bruce finished up inside of her, he noticed, as did Hippolyta, they had an audience. Some of the Amazons looked astonished, some tried to look enraged, although their body language betrayed them. Others looked curious. None of them took their eyes off of the fact this handsome visitor just topped their Queen.</p><p>And Diana, Diana, she smiled, and gave Bruce a thumbs up for a job well done.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. In the Backdoor(Psylocke)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>In the Backdoor(Betsy Braddock/Psylocke)</strong>
</p><p>The second Bruce Wayne opened his office door, he saw the lovely Ms. Betsy Braddock bent over his desk, dressed in a super tight pair of leather pants and an unbuttoned blouse. The purple haired minx flashed Bruce a look of wanting, and it did not take the World's Greatest Detective to realize what was going on.</p><p>Bruce crossed the room and put his hands on Betsy's back and pulled her in, tight towards him. Betsy let out a cry of surprise, although it was for sure.</p><p>"Long flight, Ms. Braddock?" Bruce asked.</p><p>Betsy smiled and turned around to kiss Bruce on the lips. The beautiful heiress and the handsome heir played tonsil tennis, with Besty casually unbuttoning Bruce's pants with her mind. Bruce pulled back from the kiss and slapped her on the ass which resulted in Betsy crying out.</p><p>"Sorry, I'll be a good girl. And yes, it was a long flight. And after a long flight, there are few things better than a very hard and long fuck. If you're up for it, that is."</p><p>"I am," Bruce said in his signature low growl which brought chills down Betsy's spine.</p><p>To demonstrate, Bruce ground his bulge against Betsy's fantastic ass. He demonstrated what was to come. He worked over, and edged Betsy out of those pants. The purple thong she wore underneath those pants, well it just showcased her fantastic tanned ass. Those bronzed cheeks pressed into Bruce's hands when he groped them. He edged her thong to the side and just as he thought, soaked.</p><p>Bruce leaned down and proceeded to devour Betsy's hot pussy. The handsome man edged his tongue down into her and made sure she was gushing for him. Bruce hit all of the right points and sent Betsy tipping over the edge. Say what you may about Bruce Wayne, but the billionaire playboy knew his way around a pussy. One would have to, for the cover he had for his nocturnal activities.</p><p>The skilled crime fighter by now dove into the sexy telepathic ninja before him. Betsy let out another cry when Bruce held into her. His tongue danced repeatedly against her snatch and brought her closer to the edge. Betsy spread her legs and let out another couple of cries, the pleasure only increasing when he tongued her to another orgasm. And yet another orgasm, with Bruce finishing her up with another orgasm.</p><p>"I need it, now," Betsy said.</p><p>While her pussy was wet, her backdoor was wide open. Bruce leaned in and buried his tongue into Betsy's anal passageway to cause her to grip onto the desk. Another couple of dips into her, and Bruce pretty much had her gasping as loud as possible for pleasure. Bruce twisted his tongue into her and made her cry out for him. She shook underneath the desk with Bruce edging into her and making her good and wet.</p><p>"Mmm, I need that too!"</p><p>Bruce figured as much. He pulled out of Betsy and removed her blouse the rest of the way. He tackled down onto her chest and sucked on her fantastic tits. Betsy cradled Bruce's head as he edged all the way in to suck on her and pleasure her. Betsy let out another gasp the deeper Bruce edged down onto her and sucked her nipples hard. She bucked up a little bit further and made herself accessible to him.</p><p>Anticipation had been the key. Bruce wanted to make Betsy thirst for it. No matter how tempting her ass was to take, Bruce wanted his lover on a trigger, more than ready to take him. Bruce leaned a bit closer towards her and put the tip of his cock against her anal passageway, teasing her as he edged.</p><p>The second Bruce edged himself into Betsy's anus, she clamped down onto him. Her ass gobbled him up when he pushed down into her. His balls slapped against her, and Bruce held Betsy into her arms.</p><p>The mutant heroine known as Psylocke could feel the world famous cock of the man known by night as Batman in her. Which, was essentially a roundabout of saying that Batman plowed Psylocke in her ass. The World's Greatest Detective buried his throbbing hard cock against the horny telepathic ninja. She did not need mind reading to realize how deep Bruce intended to go and how hard he intended to fuck her.</p><p>Bruce edged his fingers against Betsy's clit and tweaked it to hit that sweet spot. He leaned a bit faster, driving his hard cock into her from the back. He edged down, allowing her insides to squeeze him. Bruce leaned deeper and deeper inside of her and made Betsy cry out for him.</p><p>The second Bruce leaned down into Betsy, he shoved his big cock into her to make her cry out for him. Bruce knew precisely how to hammer this minx and made her gush for him. Her pussy oozed for him and Bruce edged his fingers down into her, and plugged it.</p><p>"Taste just how naughty you've been."</p><p>Well, Betsy knew she was naughty, extremely naughty. She tongued her juices off of Bruce's fingers and loudly sucked them, holding back as his fingers dipped into her mouth one at a time. Bruce leaned down and kept edging into her mouth until she finished sucking them, sucking his fingers hard. Betsy twirled her tongue around them and made her cry out in pleasure when he pushed those fingers in, one by one, one at a time until she gasped around them.</p><p>The moment Bruce finished slapping his balls against Betsy's tender backside, was the moment she came unglued for him. Betsy squeezed around him and he buried his thick organ down into her. Bruce rode her a little bit faster and made Betsy see stars for his thrusting cock.</p><p>The handsome detective leaned in and squeezed Betsy's tits. Psylocke tightened her ass around Bruce's pole and made her just lose it for him. He plowed her and made her cry out in pleasure. He edged his hand down from Betsy's sensitive tits all the way to her pussy and rubbed it, repeatedly edging his fingers into her. Betsy bucked her hips up, letting herself go with a flood of pleasure.</p><p>Very naughty and Betsy saw stars when Bruce slammed his fingers into her pussy and his cock in her ass. He used and abused her backdoor. To be fair, Betsy encouraged him to take access.</p><p>With all of the self control Bruce had, even the great Batman would have his limits. He pushed down into Betsy, and buried his thick pole down into her body. He leaned a little bit deeper, slamming into her when he rode her faster. Bruce could feel her tight ass squeezing around his thick pole. The deeper he went, the more Bruce bottomed out into her.</p><p>Bruce leaned down into her and exploded inside of her. He creamed the inside of Betsy's anus and exploded into her. She milked him hard. It felt so nice finishing into her ass. She made sure to drain his balls and allow Bruce to leave a good thick cream pie inside of her.</p><p>The second Bruce pulled out of Betsy, she flashed him a winning smile.</p><p>"Thanks for the pick me up, love," Betsy purred. "So, I'll be seeing you back at the penthouse later?"</p><p>"Yes, it's a date."</p><p>Bruce shared one more kiss with Betsy and proceeded to get dress to go about his day is if he didn't fuck a sexy telepathic ninja up the ass.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Tied Up(Emma Frost)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tied Up(Emma Frost/the White Queen)</strong>
</p><p>The ropes wrapped around the body of the White Queen, Emma Frost. Her corset pulled down, her panties pulled to the side, and her pussy and tits just revealed, along with a good part of her body. Because the standard attire of the Hellfire Club, did not leave too much to the imagination.</p><p>Batman stood over her and Emma looked up at him. The World's Greatest Detective caused Emma's pussy to throb.</p><p>"Well, you've been particularly naughty, Ms. Frost," Batman said. "And you know what happens to naughty girls, don't you?"</p><p>Batman groped her pussy and made Emma nod. The ball gag in her mouth added to the touch. Although she preferred he gagged by that big cock which he had, this would do. He felt up her body and ensured her pussy was being teased on a constant basis. Batman leaned deeper into her and edged a finger against her clit to really tease her. The World's Greatest Detective pulled away from Emma and then pulled out his cock.</p><p>"You want it, don't you? You live for it."</p><p>Emma nodded, and moaned through the ball gag. Batman leaned in and slapped his big cock against Emma's face. Emma moaned and Batman did it again. The fact he brutalized her with his sex organ turned Emma on a whole lot. She wanted him, and wanted him extremely badly. She would do anything to get him.</p><p>Batman spent a few minutes groping Emma's breasts and getting her juices flowing in such a great way. Emma's insides tingled when Batman leaned down onto her and twisted her nipples. Batman learned all of the spots to make his prey squirm and that was not just on the battlefield. It was in the bedroom just as much as the battlefield for Batman to keep edging against her.</p><p>The Detective's finger cascaded up and down Emma's nipple and got it throbbing in the air. The White Queen of the Hellfire Club gasped through her gag, when Batman toyed with her tits. He knew she wanted it, and she wanted it bad. But what was the fun of giving it to Emma right away when he could spend the next few minutes driving her completely mad with sexual torture.</p><p>Emma pulsed against him, her loins inflamed and lust burning through her. Batman pushed his hand against the underside of her breast and cupped it hard. Emma bucked her hips up and tried to edge his cock inside of her. Batman held her down.</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>Another long round of breast groping followed and Emma mentally came close to snapping. She did not even try to read Batman's mind to find out what happened next. Emma entered Batman's mind before and it took her a week before she returned to a state of mental stability. All she could do was let her instincts drive her and Batman's hands move rapidly against her body, picking up the pleasure within her.</p><p>Emma let out a mewling cry from Batman pinning his hands on either side of her tits and squeezing them. Her legs spread in want and in need. Batman put the tip of his cock into her warm pussy.</p><p>Slowly, Batman edged into her. He teased her by only sliding a quarter of his cock inside of Emma. A respectable amount to be fair, but still, she wanted the entire Bat experience. Then, Batman slid about half of his cock, into her and made Emma ensnare him. Almost there, but not quite.</p><p>One more teasing plunge and Emma received it all. Every last inch of that cock and if one might forgive the pun, the depths of which this cock plunge drove Emma absolutely batty with pleasure. Batman pinned his hands down onto her.</p><p>The tight wet cunt of the White Queen grabbed him. Batman knew it would be just right to tease her. To edge down into her and push into her. Emma's pussy clung onto Batman the faster he edged into her. He pinned her down and pounded her vigorously.</p><p>The second Batman guided his cock into Emma, her insides clamped down onto him. Batman pressed down onto her and slapped his balls against her thighs to bring Emma's hot walls up completely. Batman edged deeper and deeper inside of her, and made her climax for him, hard and fast. Batman pinned her down and squeezed her nipples to make her cry out for him.</p><p>The White Queen of the Hellfire Club tightened herself around the World's Greatest Detective as he rode her. She threw her hips up and enjoyed him inside of her. Batman pushed down into her and rode her savagely. Batman grunted and she could tell he derived a lot of pleasure from this.</p><p>What was the point in work if you did not have any kind of enjoyment for it? Both were wealthy, so any work they did, they would have to be satisfied by it.</p><p>Batman leaned down into Emma and finished riding her. As tempting as it was to blow a load into Emma's hot pussy, Batman held back from her. He held back and worked her, edging her hot walls around him when she clamped down onto his thick loin from above.</p><p>He pulled out of her and said one sentence which would bring shivers down Emma's spine.</p><p>"I told you we're not done yet."</p><p>Batman held his hand against Emma's rear end and pressed against her. She turned, ass exposed and soon lubed up and primed to be fucked. Batman guided his cock down into Emma's hot anus and pushed, deep and hard. Emma sucked his cock down into her ass and cried through the ball gag.</p><p>The Detective's rough, but skilled hands drove Emma to the brink. He groped her ass, and her tits and pulled her hair. Batman demonstrated his dominance over her and Emma could hardly hold back and contain her pleasure. She went completely wild with Batman sticking his organ down into her asshole and savaging her.</p><p>It would be a bit more difficult to hold back with the temptation of climaxing in Emma Frost's asshole being this great. Batman did however. He did hold back and hold on, slamming down into her and making her ass ripple for him. Batman held on tight and worked himself closer and closer to the edge, ensuring that Emma would climax for him. Batman pinned his hands against her back and made her cry out for him. The orgasm intensified the deeper Batman edged into her and made her climax for him.</p><p>"My turn."</p><p>Oh, Emma had been opened for him to finish. Opened for Batman to finish inside of her asshole and empty his seed inside of it. Batman pinned his hands on either side of her cheeks and buried deep into her. He leaned in and with a few rippling thrusts, slapped his balls against Emma's cheeks. He left more than a few bruises while he rode but no pain, no gain.</p><p>Batman bottomed out in Emma's ass and spilled as much seed down into her tight ass as possible. Batman held on tight and dumped his load into her. Her anal walls clamped down onto him when he finished filling her up to the brim with his seed, spurting it all inside of her.</p><p>The Detective pulled out of Emma and left her mind at the edge of collapsing from that last orgasm.</p><p>"See you tomorrow night, Ms. Frost. For more reinforcement."</p><p>And this was how Batman left. He left Emma dripping and drooling with cum raining from her ass. And a thought of having more fun in the future with the Detective inspiring her.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Power Play(Power Girl)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Power Play(Karen Starr/Power Girl)</strong>
</p><p>Kara Zor-L, formerly of Earth-Two, known in her daily life on this new Post-Crisis world as Karen Starr, and also Power Girl, stood before the dark, brooding, and quite sexy man before him. The god damn Batman eyed her and Karen just smiled. She stood before him in costume and even the fabled Batman found his eyes drifting towards Power Girl's rather prominent cleavage window.</p><p>"We make a good team," Power Girl said. "But, I think you know what comes next. After all, you pulled my ass out of the fire when I flew too close into trouble. And now, I should reward you. And learn why bitches love the Bat."</p><p>Power Girl pushed her hot body against Batman's strong one. Muscular, and curvy, and other than her obvious asset, her strong legs, and thick bubbly ass stood out in prominence as well. Most did not give them the appreciation they deserved, but Batman was the man who would explore all of the aspects.</p><p>"My younger counterpart has the hots for you," Power Girl said.</p><p>"I know. But, let's not focus on her right now."</p><p>Well, Power Girl did appreciate Batman's undivided attention on her. The two met with a kiss, which grew aggressive. The red solar lamps above their head, made Power Girl smile. Batman could dominate her and she wanted that, she wanted that bad. Batman pushed her down into her room, where more red solar lamps.</p><p>"You have these installed in your bedroom?" Batman asked.</p><p>"Just in case a stud swings by so I can allow him to dominate me," Power Girl said with a couple more kisses. "This is your lucky day, Bats. And mine too. Is this a Baterang in your pants or are you happy to see me?"</p><p>Another squeeze followed and Power Girl undid the bottom of Batman's uniform to allow his hard cock to escape. Most certainly not a Baterang, but rather a huge throbbing hard cock which she smiled at. Power Girl unclasped the top of her uniform and finally let her immense breasts out to breath. She could see Batman's eye drawn to them. And soon another part of his body would be drawn to them.</p><p>Power Girl oiled up her tits.</p><p>"Here, let me help you."</p><p>Such a gentleman, Power Girl smiled internally. Batman rubbed her tits, edging his hands up and down on them. Power Girl tilted her head back, with multiple deep moans as he pushed his fingers into her nipples with a hard squeeze. Batman leaned into her and milked her tits. Power Girl threw her head back the faster Batman edged against her, leaning his fingers against her and pumping her nipples, to drive her completely insane with pleasure. Batman milked her and made her cry.</p><p>"Mmm, stick it between my tits, big box."</p><p>Batman edged his cock. Even the immense cock of the Batman had disappeared between the chest mountains of Power Girl. Power Girl's bright blue eyes shined with lust. Oh, the pleasure of her tits wrapped around him made Batman grunt. Batman tried to hold on and went relentless on her. Batman had been with some well endowed women, many of them. However, there was well endowed, and then there was Power Girl. Her juicy tits completely swallowed him up when Batman pushed into her.</p><p>"Oooh, Bats, this is the perfect marriage!" Power Girl moaned. "Your big fat cock. My tits. Oh, it feels good, to have it buried deep between my tits. Keep going, keep fucking my tits. It feels really, really good, you have no idea how good it feels."</p><p>The Detective rammed deeper and deeper inside of Power Girl's amazing breasts and he could feel his ball size up.</p><p>Power Girl threw her head back and moaned. She came from the sheer force of Batman's cum exploding all over her. It covered her tits and hit her directly in the face. Batman plunged down into her and rode her, to empty his balls onto her heaving chest. Drop after drop of cum landed on her until Batman finished up on her tits. Batman leaned in and held her tight to continue to erupt on her. Fuck, Power Girl felt good, when he finished spilling his seed all over her body and made her drool for him.</p><p>A smile locked onto Power Girl's face. She scooped Batman's seed off of her chest and sucked them. She let out a couple of pleasurable sounds when tasting the Bat-Jizz and licking it from her fingers. Karen thought she could get addicted to this and the taste made her almost hover over the bed.</p><p>The Detective was hard again, because why wouldn't he be? The Kryptonian superheroine grinned and got on all fours. Her pussy was wet for Batman.</p><p>Batman did not need any further prompting to bury his hard cock into Power Girl's pussy. The buxom blonde received a huge cock into her tight pussy. It took a bit of will from Batman not to cum inside of her, right away. Batman's fingers edged closer and closer to her body. The Detective cracked his big fat balls against Power Girl's tight cunt when he worked it back and forth inside of her. Batman leaned deep inside of her, stretching out her pussy from behind when he slammed into her</p><p>"Fuck me!"</p><p>The Detective squeezed Power Girl's nice, succulent tits and made her cry out for him. He did fuck her and grab her ass. This made Power Girl just cry with pleasure. He played with her ass and gave it just as much attention as her tits, if not a little bit more.</p><p>Power Girl was pretty sure her tits had several endorsements at this point. So it was nice for a man to pay attention to her ass.</p><p>Batman grabbed onto Power Girl and buried balls deep into her. Her love tunnel collapsed around Batman's pole when he edged it into her. He leaned down and ensured she would be leaking all over the place for him. He groaned when he pushed into her and rocked her.</p><p>A bit closer and Power Girl gazed into his eyes. It was almost like she knew. Batman leaned in and toyed with Power Girl's succulent body. He made a road map in his mind for future reference of all of the spots which would drive her completely wild with pleasure.</p><p>"Shoot all of that cum in me, baby!"</p><p>Batman pushed down and continued to pound Power Girl vigorously. Her tight pussy clamped down onto him. The World's Greatest Detective spared no words. A man of action, and Power Girl could appreciate that. Batman bottomed out inside of her and with another push, buried deep inside of her.</p><p>Another orgasm rocked both of them. Batman bottomed out inside of her and then with another grunt, emptied his balls into her. Despite being weakened by the super lamps, Power Girl still gripped him tight when he injected his hot cum into her. Batman pushed down her body and rapidly filled her up, edging his seed down into her body, spurt by spurt until she had been filled up for him.</p><p>Batman finished up inside of Power Girl and pulled out of her. The afterglow of their shared orgasm made both Justice League members smile.</p><p>Not one to stick around for post-coitus cuddles, Batman was gone. While Power Girl could hear him leaving, she humored him by pretending she had been surprised by his sudden departure.</p><p>And she hoped she would be on more missions with Batman. Which ended in the bedroom afterwards.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Widow and the Bat(Natasha Romanoff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Widow and the Bat(Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow)</strong>
</p><p>Deadly, yet beautiful, The Black Widow traced her fingers down the symbol on Batman's uniform. The sexy super spy and the world's greatest detective met each other, without any words. Merely bold action. Black Widow's lips pressed against Batman's while they kissed each other.</p><p>HYDRA managed to enter Gotham City, much to Batman's displeasure. Thankfully, he had some help the Black Widow in breaking up their operations. Unfortunately, with HYDRA, they would be back, as with one head chopped off, two more grew in its place. But Batman had been more prepared to destroy the entire body should they try anything again.</p><p>And speaking of head, Black Widow had Batman's cock out of his pants. She seductively kissed down his body. Mouth hit the tip of his cock and Batman leaned in. The alluring redhead leaned in towards Batman and placed his prick into her mouth to suck it deeply. Batman edged his hands onto the back of Natasha's head and guided his length into her mouth, to make her swallow his cock all the way down her throat. Natasha's eyes lingered when Batman pushed into her mouth, with rapid fire thrusts burying his cock into her mouth.</p><p>Batman allowed the pleasure to wash over his body and her hot mouth suck on him. The Black Widow had been trained for stealth, combat, and sex apparently. His intel had been spot on with her many capabilities. She leaned down and hummed before sucking on him.</p><p>Only a grunt of pleasure indicated that Batman enjoyed her work. More than enough for Natasha, and a bit more than she was expecting, given his nature to wear masks of all kinds. Natasha worshipped those big fat balls, a preview of things to come, perhaps. Natasha leaned down into Batman and hummed around his testicles before she pulled away from him, giving him a very intense lick.</p><p>The second Natasha turned around, Batman worked the spy suit off her. He unzipped it and exposed Natasha's beautiful naked body. Every inch of her was perfect and deserved all of the worship Batman would give her. First with his hands and then with his mouth. Batman leaned in and kissed her neck, to drive her completely around the bend. Batman sucked on her earlobe and made her cry for him.</p><p>The Black Widow could not make her desires even more obvious if she tried. Batman's cock, she wanted it inside of her body. Batman pressed down onto her and filled the Black Widow up. She clung onto the surface which he bent her over and slapped his balls down onto her body.</p><p>The snug inner walls of the Black Widow tightened around Batman's engorged pole. He pushed into her body and rocked her and sent her spiraling back with pleasure. Batman held onto her tight and rammed her pussy from behind. Black Widow tightened around him with Batman pushing into her.</p><p>Batman edged her, easy does the trick. He kissed down Black Widow's neck and then ran his fingers down her body. He touched her in multiple places. Her wet walls clamped down onto him and pleasured Batman's organ. Batman pushed down into her and made her cry out.</p><p>Natasha maintained her mask, although it was very difficult. If she was not careful, she would break. She sensed Batman's knowledge of this and he leaned into her. He sucked on her neck and left a mark to remember him by. Natasha closed her walls around Batman's tool and finished milking him until he edged all the way into her. Batman squeezed Natasha's tit and then her ass to bring her closer to the finishing point</p><p>Batman's tongue danced against Natasha's ear and sent her hips rocking back. The Detective rammed deeper and deeper inside of her and tightened her pussy around him. Batman rammed her, going deeper inside of her body. Natasha clutched his cock into her, with deeper thrusts.</p><p>The Detective pulled the Spy back by the hair and rammed into her. Batman grabbed her and pushed into her. His fingers edged down into her and rocked her to another orgasm.</p><p>Batman pulled back and pushed his tongue into the Black Widow's asshole to surprise her. Her body quivered when Batman rimmed her out. Normally, Black Widow would judge this as an act of submission, but she submitted to him. Batman rammed down into her and made her cry out in pleasure for him.</p><p>It was time and Natasha turned. Her ass cheeks were ready and Batman grabbed onto them tight. He spread them and Natasha prepared herself. This might be the moment where she might lose it. Batman rammed down into her ass from behind and stretched her out to drive her completely wild. Batman leaned deep into her ass from behind and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Batman rammed his thick cock down the Black Widow's anus. It felt tight and hot around him and Batman had to redouble his efforts to hold back. He slapped his balls out of her and could hear a moan escape from the spy's throat. Batman leaned down into her and pushed into her to rock her. His fingers pushed down into her and he edged into her.</p><p>For the first time in a very long time, Natasha lost control of the situation she painted. And she loved it! She loved Batman holding her down and slamming into her ass. He took rapid control of her and pushed into her. Her pussy squirted all over the place.</p><p>Batman fucked Black Widow in the ass while looking her dead on in the eye. This plunging into her depths ensured that Batman would keep burying inside of her. He leaned down into her and could feel her ass wrapped around him when he edged into her far and fast. The Detective leaned down into Natasha and could feel her hot ass squeeze him when he edged himself inside of her.</p><p>One more time, one more orgasm. Batman pinned his hands against either side of Natasha's tender backside and rammed in hard and fast. Batman edged her and could also feel the cum churning in his balls. He pushed down into Natasha and edged deeper into her. Batman pushed down and squeezed her cheeks to drive him completely down into her. The Detective leaned down into the spy's ass.</p><p>Natasha could feel his balls imprint down onto her backside. They were so full and ready. She did everything she could, regained what little control she had, to drain Batman's balls. Batman cupped her pussy and her tits and ass and made Natasha close her eyes.</p><p>The man who broke so many women broke the Black Widow. That cock was relentless when it rammed Natasha up the ass. Black Widow screamed in pleasure, with Batman hammering her from all the way in the ass. Batman held her tight and pushed into her, her ass gaping for him when he edged into her. His balls tightened and he knew the edge was here, with Batman reaching his breaking point. He slammed into Natasha's ass and released his seed inside of her tight ass from behind.</p><p>Finally, Batman finished and let Black Widow dazed and breathed in a heavy way. Cum drained from her ass while Batman finished pushed into her. The sweet sensation of release struck Batman when he finished up inside of her..</p><p>The World's Greatest Detective spared a small spy at potentially the World's Greatest Spy. Black Widow's mouth hung open, with satisfaction in her eyes. They would have to do that again sometime.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The Bat and the Canary(Dinah Lance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Bat and the Canary(Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary)</strong>
</p><p>"Oooh, fuck, Oliver has nothing on you!"</p><p>Batman pinned Black Canary down against the hood of the Batmobile, with her fishnets ripped, and his cock pummeling into her body. Batman leaned in and toyed with every inch of Black Canary's body. He did not respond to that statement at first.</p><p>"You would know better."</p><p>Yes, she would, and Dinah could feel the length of the Detective push down into her hungry hole while she swallowed him up. Batman's lengthy rod slammed into her at all of the right points. Batman guided his fingers against her and made her cry out in pleasure. Batman pumped her and made the Black Canary just cry out in pleasure. He put a hand over her mouth.</p><p>"I just had those windshields replaced."</p><p>Fair enough. Black Canary held back her cries, no matter how tempting it was. Batman worked down into her hungry pussy when he pumped down into her. Batman's fingers slipped down against her nipples and slowly began to edge her to the breaking point. Black Canary closed her walls around Batman's tool when he rammed down into her, guiding his prick into her hot pussy from behind when he fucked her cross-eyed.</p><p>She came again, insides just tightened around him. Batman pushed down into her body and made her cry out a little bit more as he slammed down into her body. Black Canary swallowed his prick into her pussy when he rammed into her hard.</p><p>He pulled out, only to flip Black Canary over onto her back. Her breasts spilled out and Batman climbed on top of her, to toy with her tits. Batman touched her in the right spots and made her cry out for him. Batman made Black Canary long for his cock back into her.</p><p>"Oooh, stop teasing me."</p><p>Batman twisted Black Canary's nipple and sent her hips shooting up. The Detective leaned his cock against the tip of her wet pussy and she wanted him. Batman lowered himself down onto her pussy and made her scream out in pleasure. Batman rammed his thick cock down into her and filled her up.</p><p>Those hot, fishnet clad legs wrapped around Batman and pulled him all the way into the Black Canary. He worshipped her body and she held him in tight.. Batman dove into her chest and sucked her tits. Black Canary clung on tight to him and let out a very ravenous cry of pleasure as he worked into her. Batman leaned deep into her and filled her pussy up a couple more times until she was hugging his length hard.</p><p>"Batman!" Black Canary cried. "Make me cum for you!"</p><p>Batman kissed Black Canary hard to prevent any accidents. Her arms and legs wrapped around him. The pussy of the hot blonde crime fighter slid back and forth against the pulsing length of the Detective when he guided back and forth against her. He touched her body and sent Black Canary into obvious convulsions.</p><p>The moment Batman made Black Canary climax, she collapsed against the hood of the Batmobile. And Batman picked her up off of the hood. Thankfully, there was a safehouse, owned by Bruce Wayne, not far from here. Providing Black Canary could keep her hands and lips off of him.</p><p>They made it inside and to the bedroom. Black Canary mounted Batman's lap and guided his hard cock into her warm and willing snatch. She was wet and ready to gobble Batman up. Batman closed his hands against her ass and guided her all the way down onto him.</p><p>"Keep fucking me!"</p><p>Well, Batman was not going to turn that down. He edged himself into Black Canary's ass, and made her cry out even more. She ran her fingers down his body and Batman also touched her legs. They were beautiful, sensual, and also sensitive to his touch.. Batman held her back and pounded her harder and harder.</p><p>It had been harder and harder for Black Canary to keep herself steady. Batman squeezed her breasts in all of the right places and she pushed down onto him. Batman sucked the side of her neck and she tightened around him. Oh, Batman had to be getting close.</p><p>Then again, he went ten rounds with Catwoman on a regular basis, so Dinah felt she had to bring her A Plus Game to the bedroom tonight. She moaned in Batman and kissed him passionately. Her hands moved down onto his body and her tight muscles squeezed him.</p><p>The soft silken caresses of the Black Canary's insides were tempting. Batman wanted to unload inside of her, but he held back to drive her completely mad. Batman held onto her and guided himself into her, with measured motions driving down into her body.</p><p>The moment Batman edged out of her, he bent Black Canary over onto the headboard. She jolted back in excitement when something snapped over her mouth.</p><p>Dinah supposed she should not be surprised Batman had a ball gag in his utility belt. Again, regular meetings with Catwoman. And also what didn't he have in that belt? Batman buried his tongue into her ass and Black Canary was glad she had the ball gag because she might not be able to hold back.</p><p>The second Batman prepared her ass, he pulled all the way out. He held the tip of his cock against Black Canary's asshole and guided himself inside of her. Black Canary's perfect asshole was inches away from being penetrated. Batman rubbed her sexy legs while also squeezing and spanking her ass. Gasps barely could be hard from the ball gag.</p><p>Batman edged himself down into Black Canary's bubbly ass from behind. The Bird of Prey screamed when Batman edged his prick driven down inside of her ass from behind. Batman grabbed ahold of Black Canary and made her cry against the gag when he rammed into her ass.</p><p>"Just a bit further."</p><p>Oh, Black Canary knew she would be taking a long soak in the tub in the morning. Still, anal sex with Batman, that was a benchmark which she did not want to throw away for anything. Batman rammed down into her and filled her ass, causing her to cry out even more for him. Batman edged down into her and filled her a couple more times.</p><p>Closer, Batman thought. He would explore her body one more time. Every inch of Black Canary was perfect. Batman pressed against her body and could feel her ass up against him.</p><p>Without words, Black Canary egged Batman on and he edged down into her. He pushed into her and with a constant series of strokes battered her ass. Batman now had Black Canary bouncing ass first down onto his cock on his lap while he toyed with her tits and legs. Batman edged closer and closer.</p><p>First Black Canary squirted. Dinah thought she would die by how many stars she saw from this orgasm. And Batman kept pumping her ass like a machine to make her scream in pleasure. She was glad for the gag, because the cries she did would bring entire city blocks down.</p><p>One more bottoming thrust and Batman edged himself into Black Canary's ass from above. His balls tightened and exploded to coat the inside of her ass with his seed. Batman pressed down onto Dinah and kept filling her ass until his balls had completely emptied</p><p>The moment Batman pulled away from Black Canary, she fell back onto the bed. Batman removed the gag to get a good look at Black canary, drooling in more ways than one after their encounter.</p><p>Future team ups will be interesting.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Boxed In(Alexis Kaye/Punchline)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Boxed In(Alexis Kaye/Punchline)</strong>
</p><p>Alongside with being the World's Greatest Detective, Batman was a pretty damn good escape artist. And yet, he found himself restrained, and unable to escape. Well, Batman could, and could find a way. However, he had been distracted by the dark-haired vixen, dangerous and beautiful over him.</p><p>"Alexis Kaye."</p><p>"Punchline to you, Bats," she said.</p><p>The Joker's newest assistant casually jabbed Batman in the arm with an injection. She removed his belt after Batman had been knocked out. At least she was a bit more savvy than a lot of the people she meant. And she sat atop of Batman straddling him.</p><p>"That chemical compound is an aphrodisiac," Alexis said. "I call it Death by Orgasm. Where you will get more aroused than you ever had been, and then when you finish, you will finish. As the last bit of seed spurts from your cock, the last bit of life fades from your worthless body."</p><p>Alexis leaned in and ran her fingers all over Batman's body. She cupped his crotch.</p><p>"Joker will have no more distractions."</p><p>"He'll kill you for this," Batman growled.</p><p>Alexis paid him no attention. She removed her boot and took Batman's cock out of his pants. Her bare foot rubbed back and forth over Batman's length. Already, the concoction was working. The harder Batman fought it, the harder he would get. It was one of the cases where the notoriously frustrating will-power of Gotham City's detective would be his undoing.</p><p>"Admit it, you like my soft foot rubbing down onto his cock. Even Batman is weak and a foot-pervert. I could make you cum right now, but that wouldn't be fun. I want this drawn out. I want it to sink in. Your cock throbbing as you beg for release. And you get released from life."</p><p>The stroking of Batman's big organ followed with Batman grunting. He loosened one of the chains. His cock was harder than steel and Alexis smiled. She removed her foot and put her mouth onto it. She inhaled his cock and went all the way down onto his manhood.</p><p>Batman stretched in deep and filled the back of Punchline's throat. Punchline leaned deep and she smiled. He would enjoy dying and she would enjoy making him die. Really, were there any losers in this scenario? Punchline could not think of any. She leaned deeper down his throat and made him throb into her mouth. Batman grunted. Punchline squeezed those fat balls tightly and milked them with lust burning through her eyes.</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>Slowly, Punchline took off her clothes and revealed her sexy young body to Batman. This made his cock throb. Punchline rose up and ran her fingers over Batman. Batman groaned and could feel his cock ache to enter her. Enter her body, and make her push into her.</p><p>"Get on with it," Batman demanded.</p><p>"It's not like you have anyplace to go, other than...wherever Bats go when they die," Punchline said. "Let's make this one last, Bats. You'll enjoy my tight pussy. No need to be the grim detective. Underneath that mask, you're just as much of a horny slut as any other man out there."</p><p>With another push, Punchline drove her hot pussy down the Batpole. She could not delude herself. Batman's meaty prick jammed down into her. She rocked up and down and edged him closer and closer. She smiled and measured every one of Batman's heart beat. Knowing that at any minute, she could pull the plug and make him cum.</p><p>First, Punchline wanted a sweet release herself. She came all over him, edging his prick down into her body.</p><p>Batman managed to wrench his hands free. Not that it mattered, for he was trapped in other ways now. And in fact, Batman groping her body just played into Punchline's plans nicely. She had to admit, he was a generous lover. It was almost a pity that she had to kill him, but she would have to kill him.</p><p>The World's Greatest Detective dove into Punchline's chest and devoured her soft, bouncing tits. He grabbed Alexis's ass and made her cry for him. His fingers wedged into her.</p><p>"Oh, if you want to fuck my ass, I can finish you off that way,' Punchline said breathily. "After all, I've heard guys say that my ass is to die for. Let's make it true."</p><p>Punchline freed Batman the rest of the way. Batman pinned her down and leaned in to devour her ass. Punchline had been taken aback by how much he dominated her. But, whatever got him to the grave faster. Batman leaned deep and deep inside of her.</p><p>"Keep going. Keep eating me. Get my ass nice and wet. And then you can dump that cum in it. Release it all."</p><p>The only nasty thing was that Batman's cum would not be the only thing released from his body when it expired. However, that was something Punchline would just have to bear. Batman pulled up and like an animal, went deep inside of Punchline. He rammed his cock down into her ass.</p><p>Batman prone boned the ass of the sexy criminal and worked down into it. His balls slapped down onto her. Batman groaned when he kept working into her. He kept jamming his cock all the way down into her ass. Batman grabbed her hair and pulled it back.</p><p>"Fuck, you can hurt me all you want! Bruises heal! But, you won't!"</p><p>This only made Batman fuck Punchline in the ass even harder. Fighting the chemical ensured he would be more like an animals when plowing her ass. Punchline flexed her anal muscles around Batman. Batman dove in and enjoyed her body.</p><p>"You're getting closer to your very happy ending. Keep it up. Don't you dare stop until those balls are drained. Oh, wait, you can't!"</p><p>Batman reduced Punchline's coherence by two hundred percent by plowing her ass with all of the force of a battering ram. Batman leaned down into her and edged down into her from behind. He worked down into her.</p><p>"Try and hold back. See what happens."</p><p>Alexis would need a shower because of the mess he was about to make. Batman yanked her back by the hair and groped her body. He would leave his mark ,long after death on her. Batman rammed her and she could feel those balls. All of that thick jizz would fire into her ass.</p><p>Batman bottomed out inside of Punchline's ass and spilled his cum into her from behind. The hot cum fired deeper and deeper into her ass. Batman grabbed her and rode her to the finishing line.</p><p>Each thrust caused him to get weaker and weaker. Batman's body deflated and Punchline could hear his breath getting less, and less, and not at all.</p><p>The dead weight collapsed on her and pinned her to the bed. Punchline closed her eyes, feeling his thrusts die off until he went limp against her.</p><p>She did killed Batman.</p><p>Suddenly, a hand reached around and grabbed Punchline by the pussy! She jolted in surprised, as Batman rose from the abyss and pinned her down onto the bed. And Punchline was too weak to fight back, due the pounding Batman gave her.</p><p>"How?" Punchline gasped.</p><p>"I counteracted the poison component of your concoction before we got here," Batman said. "An old friend clued me in on what you had planned, after she learned it from a member of Joker's gang after he was a bit too loose at the bar one night."</p><p>From the shadows walked Harley Quinn with a big smile on her face and she waved merrily.</p><p>"Hiya Lexie!"</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. An Understanding(Talia al Ghul and Selina Kyle)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>An Understanding(Talia al Ghul and Selina Kyle/Catwoman)</strong>
</p><p>"Enough. We settle this like adults."</p><p>Selina Kyle, Catwoman, smirked, and locked her eyes at Talia al Ghul, the daughter of the Demon, herself. The thief and the assassin had been locked into a rivalry over a common man. Or rather a not so common man, as before them stood Batman. Selina caught his double meaning and turned towards him. With practiced ease, Catwoman got Batman out of his tights and pulled out of his cock.</p><p>"Fine. Better take notes."</p><p>Selina swirled her tongue up and down the Batpole like she was licking an ice cream cone. One could see the over eager lust burning through Selina's eyes when she edged down him. Batman watched down, as did Talia, with half agitation and also a small bit of interest. Selina made a show of it, taking Batman's bloated balls into her mouth and sucking on them. And now, Selina went all the way down onto his cock and deep throated him. Those gorgeous green eyes, filled with mischief and lust, gazed up at Batman as Catwoman bobbed her mouth up and down on his pole. Batman grabbed her and pushed down into her throat, making her cry out in pleasure when he bobbed her throat up and down onto him. Batman grabbed her tight and shoved as much of his length down her throat as humanly possible.</p><p>Talia just watched as Catwoman leaned down onto Batman and sucked him. She would admit, very grudgingly, the woman knew what she was doing. However, Talia would not lavish her with too much praise. And by the end of the night, she would have the full and undivided attention of her beloved.</p><p>"Now that the preliminaries are over."</p><p>Talia undid her suit and revealed her gorgeous tanned breasts. Even Selina had to pay respects to such a wonderful set of globes. Which currently edged Batman's cock in between them. The assassin locked eyes with the thief and she pushed his cock down between her tits.</p><p>"Perfect as usual, beloved," Talia said. "Show her what a real woman can do for you."</p><p>Batman pushed his cock in between Talia's tits and could feel them wrap around him. The gorgeous assassin worked up and down onto his cock, sliding his prick all the way down in between her cleavage. And then with a big smile, Selina unflipped her cat suit and allowed her own breasts to come out to play.</p><p>"I can do that as well."</p><p>Selina and Talia sandwiched Batman's cock between their breasts. Well, this worked out quite splendidly with Batman getting the pair of them to work together on a common goal, instead of being at each other's throats. Getting a double tit-fuck from two well endowed brunette women also brought a smile to Batman's face. Batman edged deeper and deeper into their breasts as they tightened around him.</p><p>"He's going to cum because I'm helping you," Selina said.</p><p>Batman distracted for any potential fight by groping the bodies of Talia and Catwoman and making them cry out for his hands. They longed for his touch and Batman in turn longed to touch them. Batman's fingers dipped around when their tits squeezed him. The Detective grunted and could feel the seed churn from his balls. Just a little bit further and he would have them both.</p><p>Batman exploded on their fine chests, bursting all over the place. Batman groaned and released as much seed as his balls could hold. Selina and Talia milked his cock with their glorious globes and also licked the head in tandem when it moved out.</p><p>Selina tilted back, cum rolling of her tits. Talia dove down to feast on Selina's tits. And Selina tilted back to allow Talia to go to work to suck Batman's cum out from between her breasts. She could not blame Talia in the slightest for her ravenous behavior.</p><p>Batman stripped the two women completely naked and explored their fine bodies. The Detective knew his way around Talia and Selina by this point. And was very pleased to see the two women began to learn their way around each other. Their kisses only increased with delirious, delicious lust. Their mouths edged up and down onto their bodies, with Selina edging a nipple into her mouth from Talia Talia to suck on it extremely hard. Talia bucked her hips up and let out a passionate cry as Selina worshipped Talia's fine tits and returned the favor from earlier.</p><p>Now hard once again, Batman found himself entering Talia. Her snug pussy wrapped around him. The rooftop which these two women had their little confrontation on, now had been the theater for a confrontation of a different sort. Batman buried himself all the way into Talia and pushed into her. Her hot pussy walls closed around Batman and proceeded to milk him when he thrust a little bit deeper into her.</p><p>Selina threw her hips up into Talia's face when she edged down to eat Selina out. The assassin knew how to hit all of the weak spots, beyond murder and Selina could not feel happerier with this turn of events. Catwoman grabbed onto the back of Talia's head to gain some control.</p><p>Normally, Talia would start removing fingers from such a bold action. The proper course of action to deal with a thief, in her opinion. However, Batman grabbed her and speared her tight pussy harder and harder. Talia's insides grabbed him tightly and she proceeded to milk him extremely hard with multiple thrusts.</p><p>Batman pinned her down.</p><p>"Isn't this much better?"</p><p>Despite being bred and raised to be an assassin, Talia would have to admit that sex was much better than murder. Batman edged deep into her and made her insides close down onto him. Batman hit all of the right points on Talia and made her cry for him.</p><p>The second Talia collapsed, Selina made her move. Catwoman moved over and grabbed Batman's cock. She could not help suck on his cock after it had been in another woman's pussy. Lust burned through Catwoman's eyes when she lowered herself down onto Batman's pole.</p><p>Catwoman rocked her hips up and down onto Batman. Her hot pussy gobbled him up. Her breasts bounced and Batman groped them. Talia rose up from her fucking, mildly miffed that her beloved's attention was not on her. However, Batman's gaze fell onto her and Talia even fell into line.</p><p>Batman pressed Catwoman all the way down and made her cry out in pleasure. She squeezed him inside of her pussy and made her gobble him up. Batman edged a bit deeper into Catwoman and she oozed all the way into him.</p><p>"I know how agitation pets get when you don't feed them on time," Catwoman breathed in hs ear.</p><p>"Know from experience, do you?"</p><p>Batman turned Catwoman over and then moved Talia into position. He put his fingers into Selina and Talia and fingered them, before he worked his manhood deep into Talia's body. She tightened around him and made Batman groan when he stuffed down into her body. The Detective pushed faster into Talia and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Catwoman waited, patiently. And she did not have to wait for too long. Batman pushed into her. She turned and exchanged a lustful kiss with her fellow partner. Oh, Talia did have many more benefits, despite having a father who was a bloodthirsty murderer. Then again, Selina could write the book on Daddy issues given who her father was.</p><p>The deeper Batman pushed into Selina and Talia, the deeper their hot cunts grabbed him. The faster Batman edged into Selina, the more she sucked him up and Talia said. One last competition for their cum. Batman intended to fuck them so hard that neither could be a sore loser.</p><p>Batman pushed himself down onto Catwoman and with a grunt spilled his seed down into her body. Batman pinned her down and erupted inside of her, sending burst after burst of hot cum down into her. Catwoman clutched Batman's cock as he finished emptying his seed inside of her warm body. Batman held her tight and finished erupting inside of her to drive Catwoman to the edge.</p><p>Both women dropped down, and Batman pulled out. Selina turned around and flashed an impish grin at Talia. She could not help herself.</p><p>"Looks like I won."</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>Talia, in a blink of an eye, proceeded to suck Batman's cock to full size. Her lips edged down onto him, humming hungrily when she pushed all the way down his pole with several deep, powerful sucks.</p><p>The competition continued for round two. And at this point, the real winner was Batman.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Pinned Down(Artemis the Amazon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Pinned Down(Artemis Amazon)</strong>
</p><p>Artemis always lived for a good fight. Never though, would she think that good fight would come for a man. Batman in fact. Batman swept her down to the ground and got on top of her. Artemis felt something warm pass through her body. It was a feeling she could not describe. It felt primal, and the lust just kept burning through her mind and body as he edged closer towards her.</p><p>"Looks like I've won," Batman growled in her ear.</p><p>Artemis tried to get up, only to realize Batman's hands were all over her in a very intimate way. She had ever been with a man like this. She had been surprised that Batman had been granted special permission to visit the island. And now he was feeling up her body. Artemis knew she should not like this, but she did.</p><p>"Tell me what you want," Batman said. "Or what you do want?"</p><p>"I want you to pin me down and fuck me!"</p><p>The statement just slipped out of Artemis's mouth. Diana's lasso was very far away, and yet she was depressingly honest about her needs. Batman unclipped her armor and then did quick work of her underclothes. He bared Artemis's breasts, with her nipples so hard. She was the type of woman who had gotten easily aroused when pinned down. Batman pressed his fingers down onto her and made her cry out in pleasure. Batman picked up the pace, squeezing Artemis's nipples and letting her hips buck up for him. Batman leaned down and sucked on her nipple.</p><p>"Hera!"</p><p>Artemis could not believe how much Batman pleased her. He was all over her body and kissed her breasts. Then he moved down between her legs and started to eat Artemis out. Artemis had been no stronger to the oral arts, having had her pussy eaten out many times by her fellow Amazons.</p><p>Some of them could take lessons from Batman. Batman edged into her. It was almost like he knew all of the spots which would make Artemis the most aroused. Artemis pinned her legs around either side of her lover's head and he ate her out hard.</p><p>Batman smiled and enjoyed the sweet taste of this gorgeous Amazon. Artemis bucked her hips up, edging more and more of her pussy into the Dark Knight's mouth. Batman held her down and made sure her screams could be heard all over the island. Diana, Hippolyta, and a few others would know what it meant.</p><p>Artemis had been driven completely breathless by Batman. Batman climbed on top of her and kissed her. Artemis felt a tingle of excitement of tasing her own juices. Had she really finished that aggressively? Batman ran his hand up over her leg and made her tingle. He stimulated several different parts of her.</p><p>Then, a large object smacked Artemis on the thigh. Artemis's eyes gazed up, when she saw what she only glimpsed in books and they had only been on how men were put together. The dry scientific explanations of the male genitalia did not properly describe what was before her.</p><p>Artemis called upon Aphrodite herself to be able to accommodate Batman's organ inside of her. She would need the love goddess's blessing to take Batman's blessing. Batman put the prick into her.</p><p>"I'll go real slow."</p><p>For some reason, Artemis scowled. He stoked the flames of the Amazon's competitive spirit. The implication there was some challenge she could not undertake really lit a fire underneath her. Batman pressed down onto her and eased his prick down into her. Artemis tilted to him and whispered in his ear.</p><p>"I want to see how a man fucks a woman. Don't hold back!"</p><p>Batman did not. The Detective crammed his thick organ down into Artemis's tunnel and made her cry out for him. Batman held her back and pushed down, ramming deeper and faster inside of her. Artemis grabbed onto him and milked him the faster Batman plunged into her. Batman leaned down and sucked her nipples to really make her cry out.</p><p>Now she was getting fucked. Batman really gave it to Artemis. He pumped down into her and could feel her wet pussy close around him. Batman pinned her down and rocked her body. Artemis engulfed his prick into her body and could feel the edge getting closer and closer to her. Artemis pinned his prick down inside of her with Batman pounding her aggressively to drive her completely wild. Batman ran his fingers down against her and sent Artemis's hips rocking back up to meet him.</p><p>"Mmmm!' Artemis moaned. "Deeper! Harder!"</p><p>Batman smiled. Once he broke down those initial walls, Amazons were very cock hungry women. They respected strong warriors as well and that was their fetish. Beating Artemis in battle and pinning her down caused the flood gates to open. Batman pushed deeper into Artemis and made her cunt wrap around Batman's prick. Batman leaned down into her and made her cry out for him harder and harder.</p><p>The Detective rammed deeper and deeper into Artemis to make her cry out in pleasure. Artemis milked his thick prick and she cried out in pleasure for him. Batman pinned down and sucked on her nipples extremely hard. Batman got his fingers moist for one special intrusion.</p><p>Batman edged his fingers into Artemis's anus and received the reaction he expected. He allowed her ass muscles to relax while fingering her. Batman leaned into her and Artemis could feel her hips buck up.</p><p>"Diana took it with ease the first time. Could you?"</p><p>"I will!"</p><p>Competitive women had been so easy to rile up. Batman put the tip of his cock against the edge of Artemis's eager asshole and was more than ready to stuff her. Batman grabbed the redhead Amazon warrior by the hips and plunged all the way into her. She took his cock with ravenous lust burning through her. Batman grabbed her tight and edged into her, slapping his balls against her ass from behind.</p><p>The World's Greatest Detective measured Artemis's ass with multiple strokes, driving it into her deeper and deeper. Artemis squeezed him harder and harder with Batman pinning her down onto the ground. Batman pressed into Artemis and made her cry out for him when he rammed his thick cock into her ass. She was face down, ass up in the air in the perfect position. Batman made her cum harder.</p><p>Artemis closed her eyes. This monster plowing into her ass had been too much for her, almost. However, if the Princess took it, then so could Artemis. Artemis enjoyed the deep raw strokes when he pounded her deep and fast. Batman buried himself all the way into her.</p><p>Batman prepared to wrap this up. And Artemis wrapped around him, milking his engorged prick with as many thrusts as he could go into her until he finished up inside of her.</p><p>A humbled Artemis took the bounty of cum down into her ass. Batman pinned down Artemis and erupted into her ass. Batman made sure to use her ass as cum dump. All of his thick white seed spilled inside and all over her ass.</p><p>The second Batman pulled out, he locked eyes with Diana, who pulled her hand away from her pussy and licked her fingers. Batman smiled while pulling out of Artemis, knowing full well she enjoyed the show. And maybe soon he would get Diana involved on the show.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Stroke of Luck(Scarlet Witch)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Stroke of Luck(Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>A sharp intake of breath came from Wanda Maximoff. This had been a chance encounter which proved to be quite a stroke of luck. Batman pushed his lips against those of the Scarlet Witch and pinned her against the wall. Wanda wrapped her legs around the handsome detective and ran his hands against her body. They were in one of the most lavish hotel rooms, and while Wanda hoped to get thrown down onto the soft, satin bed sheets, she would settle for having her brains fucked out in this way. It did not really matter for her.</p><p>Batman backed Wanda off and pulled off her uniform, to reveal her naked body. She did not wear any underwear underneath, which suited the crime fighter by night, playboy billionaire by day, just time. Wanda's pussy called for attention and Batman lavished upon it multiple kisses. Batman worked down and sent Wanda's mind into overdrive when he sucked and licked her pussy. Wanda bucked her hips up to meet Batman's tongue inside of her. She melted with lust burning through her body.</p><p>"Yes!" Wanda cried out intently. "OH YES!"</p><p>Batman worked his tongue down into her hungry hole and sent her hips just blasting up to meet him. The Detective knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to drive Wanda completely mad with pleasure. Batman leaned in to her and licked her pussy to drive her completely to the breaking point. Batman kissed and licked her hot hole and sent Wanda's hips just bucking up to meet him.</p><p>Wanda loved this. But she wanted more. And she got more, in Batman's hard cock rubbing up against her body. Batman treated her body like none other, worshipping it and making her want him so much more. The Scarlet Witch could feel his hands over her breasts.</p><p>Batman squeezed Scarlet Witch's soft breasts. They were supple and round in his hand. Batman could not hold back from touching them and from kissing them. Wanda let out another fierce gasp when he leaned into her. Batman casually flicked his tongue into her hole and made her hips just buck up for him.</p><p>With a measured motion, Batman pulled back and placed the tip of his cock against the Scarlet Witch's entrance. He leaned down into her and buried himself into her. His hands massaged her legs and breasts while her insides sucked him in. Wanda's tight tunnel dragged him all the way in.</p><p>Finally, Batman's hard cock rammed all the way inside of her and dragged her completely over the edge. Wanda did not want to rip apart his magnificent looking armor, but she kept no promises when being rammed hard. Batman held her down and Wanda could feel her insides liquify the deeper Batman pushed into her.</p><p>A grunt followed from Batman. This magnificent Avenger member gripped onto his pole and Batman could feel him guiding all the way down into her. Batman pushed all the way down into Scarlet Witch and she tightened herself onto him. Batman kissed her legs and made a mental note how those proved to be a particularly impressive sensitive point for her.</p><p>A couple more shoves brought Batman deeper and deeper inside of her hot body. Wanda closed her walls around Batman's tool and proceeded to milk him. Batman squeezed her tits and sent her hips just slamming up to meet him. Wanda could feel it, feel an orgasm beyond anything she felt before just race all the way through her body.</p><p>A moment of lust hit Wanda with Batman hammering her deep with his tool. The Detective crammed his throbbing hard cock down into her body and rocked her until she proceeded to come unglued for him. Batman plunged himself down into Wanda and drove her completely to the edge, with her pussy tightening around him.</p><p>Batman switched a little bit and wrapped his arms around Wanda from behind. She closed her eyes and could feel it.</p><p>Leaving the Scarlet Witch's warm pussy left her begging for more. Batman was an extremely generous lover and would give her even more. Batman kissed down her beautiful neck and made the woman before him just gasp when he leaned closer towards her.</p><p>Batman plunged his throbbing hard organ back inside of her and she tightened around his pulsing pole. Her walls felt so tight and hungry, it was almost obscene. And wet, oh, very wet. Batman picked up the pace and jammed himself down into Wanda's hungriest hole to ensure she was dragging him all the way in. Batman pulled back and kissed the back of her head a couple more times to drive her beyond mad with pleasure.</p><p>No words were needed. If Batman needed the Scarlet Witch to cum for him, then she would cum for him, hard. Batman pinned his hands all over her body and brought her to the breaking point. Batman kissed her neck and sent her spiraling out of control. Her gushing pussy squeezed his thick organ when he buried it down inside of her, making her cry out in pleasure for him.</p><p>Batman looked her straight in the eye as he pinned her straight down onto the bed. Scarlet Witch closed her eyes. For a second, until Batman grabbed her by the chin. He said without words that she wanted to see this.</p><p>Wanda continued to look Batman in the eye as he ravished her body. Nothing else would feel comparable when Batman was done with her. Batman rammed deeper into Wanda and ensured her wet pussy clamped tight around him. Batman leaned down and made her pussy ooze all over the place for him when he worked down into her for a very explosive finish.</p><p>"Never stop," Wanda said.</p><p>Batman just continued to fill her with his big cock. Wanda could feel him deep inside of her and ensure that his manhood was pulsing all over the place. Batman traced patterns down the back of Wanda's leg and picked up a steadier pace while fucking her nice and tight. Wanda's hips bucked up, sliding more of Batman inside of her as he edged all the way down into her. Batman squeezed her hips and made Wanda come unglued for him with another pulsing thrust.</p><p>The Detective could feel the walls of the Avenger close in on him. The skilled pumps drove Batman down into her when Batman pumped inside of her hard. Batman squeezed Wanda's hips together and ensured this woman would get everything she wanted.</p><p>All the way down to the last drop.</p><p>Scarlet Witch came one more time and finally opened herself up to get Batman to dump his seed inside of her body. He jammed down and exploded inside of her body. Wanda wrapped around him tight and proceeded to milk him, vigorously ensuring that all of his cum had been pumped inside of her body. Wanda clutched him and proceeded to milk him down to the last drop.</p><p>The thick cream pie left in Wanda, caused her stomach to swell. Wanda smiled when she rubbed her belly, feeling good after getting his thick seed blasted inside of her.</p><p>"So, will I see you again?"</p><p>"In time."</p><p>And then he was gone, into the night, leaving Wanda to fade into a post-coitus stupor. The smile on her face did not leave for quite some time.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Itch to Scratch(Supergirl)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Itch to Scratch(Kara Zor-El/Supergirl)</strong>
</p><p>"Shhh, Bats. It's okay. I didn't want to hurt you. I just get overexcited. My bad."</p><p>Overexcited was an understatement when Batman found himself slammed against the wall, with a near bone breaking fury by Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, who had made a few changes in her wardrobe. The black skirt showcased her legs even more and the black top barely covered her breasts. Every inch of Kara's perfect body looked tempting. Batman knew that something happened. She was not herself, a bit more aggressive, and very much more confident. Her inhibitions were destroyed and she followed up on the crush she had on him despite being too nervous to previously.</p><p>"Let me kiss it, make it all better," Kara said seductively in his ear.</p><p>Move over Poison Ivy, get out of town Catwoman, there was a new seductress in the mix. Kara leaned in and kissed Batman on the lips. Supergirl's soft moist lips were way too tempting for any man to pass up and even a man the caliber of Batman found himself succumbing to her attentions. She kissed him rapidly, and Batman found his hands wrapping around her to explore her body. Whatever happened to her, he had to help Kara and run out the clock.</p><p>"Superman is your bestie," Supergirl said. "And yet, you're going to fuck his baby cousin. Well technically, Kal's the baby cousin, but being under stasis for so….fuck all that, I'm just going to suck your cock."</p><p>Supergirl tore her way into Batman's uniform bottoms and his cock sprung out. Kara's perfect lips this close to his throbbing hard length made Batman grow subconsciously in an attempt to touch her. Kara leaned in and put the tip of her tongue down down his veiny length. Kara's lustful gaze followed her progress and his. She pushed her mouth down onto his cock.</p><p>Batman grabbed the back of Supergirl's head and started to face fuck her. She looked so devious sliding down his pole. Batman leaned down the heroine and she rammed his cock down her throat. Batman helped her sweat it out a little bit by face-fucking her. Batman closed his eyes. Supergirl flying around in that short skirt did in fact put thoughts in his head, which Batman pushed to the back. Now the Girl of Steel sucked his cock, those thoughts all came back, especially with the newer sluttier uniform she wore.</p><p>"You wanted me, well you're going to get all of me."</p><p>The lack of Kryptonian gag reflex allowed Batman to pound Kara's mouth without relent. Supergirl's eyes locked onto his with lust, daring him to keep it up. Batman pushed deeper and deeper into her, with the Detective pressed down into her face and pounded her hard down her throat.</p><p>Finally, Batman could not hold back. And Supergirl did not want him to hold back. She squeezed his balls with all of the force she would dare without rupturing them. Batman groaned as the pleasure caused him eruption within his loins. Batman pinned his cock down her throat and erupted, spilling blast after blast of hot seed down Supergirl's throat. And also, he splattered some on her face. Her jerking off ensured Batman spilled a thick mask of cum all over her face.</p><p>The barely legal alien heroine smiled when Batman's cum covered her face.</p><p>"At least Alfred's feeding you right. Yummy."</p><p>With a smile, Kara rose, and showed Batman she was not wearing her panties. Her smooth pussy allowed Batman to dive his hands down into her, to finger her. Her slick walls felt amazing and Batman wondered how they would feel around his cock.</p><p>Then, Batman leaned in and sucked Kara's pussy hard. Kara screamed.</p><p>"Oooh, that's what I'm talking about. No wonder all of these Gotham bitches like this! I like this! Fuck!"</p><p>To hear such words coming from such a Paragon of virtue like Supergirl was both shocking and turnout. Batman throbbed and prepared himself to fuck her hard. He rose up and stuck his cock into her pussy without any further preamble. Supergirl's hot love tunnel squeezed him.</p><p>Kara closed her eyes. A real man's cock penetrated her for the first time. While she managed to get her hands on some of Power Girl's toys, to experiment, nothing beat some real organic man meat slamming into her body. And Batman ripped her top off to explore her breasts as well.</p><p>Supergirl's breasts were malleable in his hand and Batman squeezed those glorious globes while he kept fucking her. Batman leaned down into Supergirl, and allowed her pussy to tighten around him. Batman pushed down and pulled her back by the hair which she really got into. This was how she was, without those inhibitions, and that was just interesting.</p><p>Kara turned ever so slightly, so Batman could see the cum still plastered on her face from their fun earlier. Batman worked deeper and deeper into her body and made her cum hard for him. Kara clamped down onto him and milked him. As much as she wanted Batman to empty his balls into her womb up with his cum, Kara had another idea.</p><p>"There's another hole which is just begging for attention, Bats."</p><p>Kara pushed her finger into her anus to demonstrate. Batman spread her anal cavity open and then pulled out of her pussy. He pinned down Supergirl and drove himself hard into her ass. Batman pinned Supergirl down. She let him, naturally she could rip off both of his arms and beat him with them if she chose. But, she was having so much fun getting Batman's hard cock jammed all the way into her ass.</p><p>"BATMAN! OH DRILL MY ASS!"</p><p>Batman pulled back on Supergirl's hair and pounded her from behind. Her tight ass wrapped down his cock and he pushed into her. Batman could feel Supergirl's entire demeanor change. And yet she was too far deep into this to pull back. And so was he. Batman prepared to use her ass as a cum dump.</p><p>Kara vaguely recalled disabling the bomb, the red dust, and she flew over her, intending to get Batman's help. And now, she found his cock buried in her ass. And it all came back to her. This was what she wanted. Batman wrapped his hands around Kara's ass and plunged down into her.</p><p>With another grunt, Batman lost his second load of the night, this time to the tight, warm ass of Supergirl. Batman pasted his cream all the way into her hot rectum. Batman leaned down into her and worked her rapidly driving his prick into her ass from behind.</p><p>Supergirl fell, breathing heavily. She watched Batman leave her ass.</p><p>"Oh, Rao, what do I do?" Supergirl asked. "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"</p><p>"I've had worse nights in Gotham City," Batman said. "You were fine."</p><p>"Fine? Thanks, I think."</p><p>A small shadow of a grin passed over Batman's face. Wait, was he trolling her? It was possible. If Kara could suspend her disbelief of Batman having a sense of humor.</p><p>"The shower's upstairs if you need it."</p><p>"Well, maybe you can join me," Kara said without thinking. "Sorry, guess it's not all the way out of my system."</p><p>This could make League meetings a bit awkward in the future.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Birthday Surprise(Donna Troy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Birthday Surprise(Donna Troy/Wondergirl)</strong>
</p><p>Diana requested Batman to meet her in a nice little hotel suite, and there he was. The door had already been unlocked and Batman entered the room. Surprised, he moved over to see quite the alluring sight on the bed.</p><p>Diana's younger sister, Donna, with bows wrapped around her mouth, breasts, and pussy, with a rope fastening her to the bed. A card had been on the table. Batman picked it up.</p><p>"Happy birthday. Hope you enjoy your gift. Don't worry, I've tested it out for you."</p><p>One gaze at Donna's wet, eager pussy indicated what Diana meant. Donna showed understanding with what was to come. Batman leaned in and pulled the bow off of Donna's mouth. He leaned closer towards her, their lips almost touching when he did.</p><p>"So, did you get off on spying with me and your sister when I visited your home?"</p><p>"Yes, and I wished I was in Diana's place!" Donna moaned. "Oh, please, I need you. I heard how good you were, from Diana, from Kara, from Barbara, from a whole bunch of people. And now, I need you too. Please, pin me down and stuff my pussy with your big, fat Batcock."</p><p>The heat of Donna's loins pulsing brought a small smile to Batman's face. Batman edged his fingers against Donna's hot pussy lips and leaned down to kiss her. He slowly unwrapped her pussy and her breasts and kissed them all over. The eager young Amazon gasped in pleasure. Batman knew how to touch her in all of the right spots and rope or no rope, she would succumb to the touch of the women.</p><p>First, Batman had to taste Donna. Batman leaned down and edged his tongue down into the eager young Amazon's wet pussy. Donna let out fierce gasps of pleasure when Batman worked his tongue in and out of her. His oral skills were always on form and left the women ready for so much more.</p><p>Batman removed his armor to reveal his body to Donna's drooling eyes. Donna spread her legs as far as she could, to try and get him to fuck her. Batman smiled and leaned down against the first Wondergirl. He pressed his strong chest against her ample tits. They bounced against Batman's chest. Batman pinned her down and kissed her all over to drive her completely to the breaking point of pleasure.</p><p>The World's Greatest Detective put his cock on the edge of Donna's entrance. He did not like to compare, but could not help and think that her pussy sucked in Batman just as eagerly as her older sister's did. Batman worked his fingers down her body and pushed down until he filled her up. Donna bucked her hips up, edging him a bit further into her until he was rammed deep inside of her. Donna's eyes bulged out with pleasure as he pumped down inside of her.</p><p>"Perfect! Going to have to thank Donna for this gift."</p><p>"Mmm, I'd like to see that," Donna said.</p><p>"I'm sure you would."</p><p>Batman toyed with Troia's breasts and made the Amazon just crank her hot walls around his mighty prick. The Detective rammed all the way down into her hungry snatch and pinned her down all the way. Batman leaned deeper and deeper inside of her, his balls slapping down onto her.</p><p>"Cum for me, Princess."</p><p>Donna squealed in Batman's ear and hung on tight to him. Her pussy walls proceeded to milk her lover when he pushed down inside of her. Batman leaned deeper and deeper into her, with the Detective and the Amazon enjoying each other.</p><p>Batman thought it was time to explore this from a different angle. And quite the angle, with Donna's firm, sexy ass extended up in the air. Batman guided his hands down her body and pushed down all the way. He kissed her on the back of Donna's neck and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>The World's Greatest Detective, decided to tease Donna's asshole with his finger and then with his tongue. To test to see if she enjoyed anal as much as her older sister did. Donna's toes curled up and lust just rebounded through her body. Batman edged his tongue into her and made her explode for him.</p><p>"I need you to fuck my ass."</p><p>Well, that was confirmation. Batman continued the worship of Donna's fine ass and made her gush for him. Batman's skilled hands worked back and forth until her pussy oozed underneath his fingers. The Detective leaned forward and touched her hot folds, and made her scream out in pleasure for him.</p><p>"It's not nice to tease!" Donna whined.</p><p>Batman lubricated himself up and put the tip of his cock against Donna. He ground himself against Donna's ass and pushed down into her from behind. Donna's hot ass swallowed Batman's prominent cock, going all the way into her. Batman pushed himself down into her and rocked her. His big balls slapped down onto her.</p><p>Donna closed her eyes. After watching Batman fuck her mother, sister, and Artemis, and Donna smiled at Artemis finally being put in her place, it felt really good to have Batman's giant cock rammed down into her ass. She could hardly hold back her cries of pleasure. Batman worked deeper into her and her eyes bulged out from what Batman was doing to her. Batman leaned down and palmed the edge of her ass to make her cry out in pleasure for him.</p><p>The World's Greatest Detective kept ramming his thick pole down into Donna's ass and stretching her out on him. The deeper Batman rammed into her, the more his balls ached. Her ass just felt warm and perfect and demanded to be fucked. And Batman decided not to neglect Donna's impressive chest. He alternated between squeezing those globes and spanking her ass.</p><p>The Princess made a hell of a mess out of the hotel bed, climaxing hard for Batman. Batman held down onto her and made her scream out in pleasure. Batman threaded his fingers through Donna's hair and pulled back, slapping his balls against her ass while he rode her. Donna tightened her grip onto the bed the deeper Batman pushed into her from behind. Her anal walls contracted and released Batman from her grip.</p><p>He had to be getting closer. Closer indeed. Batman pushed down into her and made Donna cry out in explosive lust for him. Batman plowed Donna up the ass, his balls swinging back and forth when he stuffed his prick down into her ass. Donna closed her anus down onto Batman and proceeded to milk him for everything she was worth. Batman rode her to a very vigorous finish.</p><p>One more time and Batman exploded inside of Troia's ass. He held her down and stuffed her ass full of his cum. The Dark Knight drilled the younger Amazon Princess just as fiercely as he would her sister and finished stuffing his cum between her cheeks.</p><p>"So, enjoy your birthday present?"</p><p>The second Batman pulled out, Diana exited the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom, dressed in a bathrobe. She licked her fingers and Batman motioned his League teammate over.</p><p>"You tell me."</p><p>Diana smiled. She got the idea.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Off the Hook(Jessica Jones)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Off the Hook(Jessica Jones)</strong>
</p><p>"Well, I'm going to have to...work with you more often, Mr. Wayne, with how generous you...ahh tip!"</p><p>Bruce locked lips with the exposed right nipple of Jessica Jones. Those skilled hands moved all the way down her body, and made her cry out in pleasure. The Private Investigator assisted Bruce in clearing his name when a scandal occurred. The scandal had been a plot by Tommy Elliot, a once friend of Bruce Wayne, also known as Hush to destroy his name and reputation.</p><p>Jessica would remember more of the details. Except now Bruce had her out of her panties. Jessica vowed not to be one of those simps who followed Bruce Wayne around, drooling over him and throwing their panties at him. However, she melted into a puddle of lust with Bruce driving deep into her and hitting all of the spots. Maybe there was something worth enjoying for him. Bruce worked his tongue repeatedly into Jessica's hot snatch and pushed in and out, until her hips bucked up to meet him.</p><p>Bruce leaned in and sucked the hot pussy of the sexy Private Investigator. Jessica put her hands on the back of Bruce's head and made her cry out. She was quite nice to behold. And the second Bruce came up for air. Jessica threw herself at him and made out vigorously against him.</p><p>The Billionaire Playboy sat back on Jessica's chair. She stripped her clothes the rest of the way off and sat on his lap naked. Jessica enjoyed Bruce's exploration of her body, but she felt mostly overdressed for the occasion. It had been time to rectify this and lean in for him. Jessica kissed Bruce's lips, tongue dancing back and forth against him, when she edged against his mouth.</p><p>Jessica tilted back, edging her tongue into Bruce's mouth and making out ravenously with him. She pulled Bruce's clothes off and exposed more and more of his toned body. At least he didn't rest on his laurels and his cash, and kept in good shape. Although, Jessica, through her investigation, had a shrewd suspicion of the reasons why.</p><p>"Let's see what we've got to work with."</p><p>Jessica admittedly was a bit of a size queen. The moment she pulled out Bruce's huge prick, her eyes bugged out in pleasure. Jessica wrapped her fingers around Bruce's huge pole and stroked him, endlessly lusting over him. She pumped his cock until her wrist was sore.</p><p>"I can't wait to have this monster in my ass."</p><p>"Well, I like a forward woman," Bruce commented. "Let's see if we can make it happen."</p><p>Bruce fingered Jessica's pussy to get his fingers all good and wet. The moment they were moist, he switched attentions to Jessica's ass. Jessica's eyes bulged ever so slightly, with Bruce leaning into her. He edged down into her, teasing her anus with a couple more pushes. Jessica let out a very promising gasp when Bruce pushed his fingers all the way down into her ass from behind. Jessica leaned in towards him and kept edging his fingers a bit further into her ass.</p><p>It was a tease for the main event. Jessica got Bruce off of the hook and now he was getting her off, big time. Bruce sucked on her nipples. Rock hard nipples, at the thought of getting Bruce's cock rammed down into her ass. Jessica knew he would make her feel it big time and she tingled at the thought of it.</p><p>"Such a gorgeous ass to enjoy as well. I think it was right for me to tip you."</p><p>"Well, it ensures a long lasting...aggh...partnership!"</p><p>Bruce pinned Jessica onto the desk. Jessica admitted to herself, as much as she liked getting fucked from behind, there had been a certain amount of charm of watching a cock go into her ass, and making it gape. Bruce slid his fingers down Jessica and edged a little bit closer to her.</p><p>The hungry moans of Jessica Jones escalated when Bruce pumped himself into her. Bruce leaned down into her and filled her ass up with his big cock. The Detective rammed down into the Private Investigator's snug ass and really started to work her.</p><p>"Fuck yes! Really hammer that ass! You know you want to, Playboy!"</p><p>Jessica lost herself to Bruce's big cock pinned into her ass. The faster his fingers worked down over her, the more she cried out for him. Bruce leaned down and could feel Jessica's ass work him over and over. Bruce leaned down into her and made her cry out for more. He touched her legs and worshipped her body.</p><p>Bruce leaned in and could feel Jessica's tight ass. It gripped him. It was almost like she was made for anal and boy Bruce knew a good few women like that. Bruce leaned down and pumped deeper into Jessica's ass.</p><p>"Look at how wet you are."</p><p>Bruce pressed his fingers against Jessica's snatch and edged it into her mouth. Jessica tilted back, ever so slightly, and sucked the juices off of it. She loved to taste her naughtiness and she was feeling very naughty with this big fat cock rammed into her ass.</p><p>A little switch, and Bruce bent Jessica over the desk and used her ass as a cock warmer. Which Jessica thought was a good spot for her. She clung on tight, nails digging back on the desk as he pushed into her. Bruce rammed down into her and made her climax extremely hard for him. Bruce put his hand on the back of her head and pulled back until he finally bottomed out inside of her ass.</p><p>"Don't stop until I drop. Or your balls drain!"</p><p>Or both, Jessica was not picky. She felt the rippling force of Bruce's monster of a cock ramming into her. No wonder all of the women on his night shift lined up to get a piece of him. And just as much when he was wearing the mask. Although, Jessica had a feeling he might be wearing the mask right now.</p><p>The deeper Bruce pushed into her, the more Jessica's anal muscles sucked him in. Bruce yanked back on Jessica's hair and kissed her a couple more times. Jessica closed her walls around him and made him cry out for lust. Bruce pushed down into her and with one more bottoming thrust, really let her have it.</p><p>Jessica came one more time, with Bruce driving his fingers into her. Jessica's moans escalated throughout the room the deeper Bruce rammed down into her. His cock plunged into her ass and rode her until she finished up with him. Bruce pulled back on Jessica's hair and worked into her until he busted a huge load into her.</p><p>The anal cream pie left behind made Jessica smile. She ensured Bruce left with empty balls and was very satisfied. She did not want to tire him out too much, mostly because even Jessica had her limits. Bruce rammed down into her and spent as much time as possible spilling his hot seed down into her anal passageway from behind.</p><p>The moment Bruce pulled out, Jessica breathed heavily.</p><p>"Just give me a minute," Jessica said. "And if you need any help getting off...the hook, in the future, don't hesitate to ask me."</p><p>Jessica wrapped her arms around Bruce and kissed him. Bruce returned the kiss as Jessica's eager lips maneuvered to behind his ear.</p><p>"And feel free to wear your other suit. I can be discreet."</p><p>
  <strong>End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Silver and Sapphire(Silver St. Cloud and Sapphire Stagg)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Silver and Sapphire(Silver St. Cloud and Sapphire Stagg)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Two very gorgeous and well-connected women joined an extremely handsome man at a hot tub in a social party. Sapphire Stagg and Silver St. Cloud wrapped their arms around Bruce's neck and kissed up his extremely handsome body to make his cock twitch in pleasure when they worked him over. Sapphire buried her face into Bruce's shoulder and neck with a series of hungry kisses. And Silver ran her hand down Bruce's swim trunks to grasp his cock.</p><p>"Excited," Silver said while licking her lips. "Well, so am I."</p><p>Silver popped her lips very hungrily, her eyes flooding with prominent lust when edging a little bit closer. Bruce's pole extended high into the air, for Silver to put her hot mouth all over. Bruce edged against her lips when he entered her mouth. Sapphire smiled and kissed her way up and down Bruce's body before joining him.</p><p>A pair of big balls found their way into Sapphire's hand and into her mouth. The two beautiful pillars of high society showed they were not as prim and proper as many liked to think they are with their feverish worship of Bruce's cock and balls. Their tongues pressed together, very skillfully working together in harmony. Bruce put his hand on the back of Silver's head and guided his prick into her opening mouth. Her throat stretched around his pole when it slid further into the back of her throat. Silver let out a very prominent gasp when she deep throated Bruce's cock.</p><p>"I want some of that," Sapphire said.</p><p>Silver, ever the generous woman, crawled back. She shared a spine-tingling kiss with Sapphire, before she dove all the way in and put her mouth down Bruce's pole. Bruce guided his hand against the back of Sapphire's head and very slowly edged his way into the back of her throat. Sapphire hungrily sucked him, eyes widened with pleasure when she guided as much of his cock down her throat was possible.</p><p>Their bikini bottoms came off and Bruce's hands edged between their thighs. Bruce returned the favor from their pleasure by fingering their hot pussies. Their insides clutched around him. And Bruce closed his eyes and enjoyed what Sapphire was doing to him. Her hot throat muscles squeezed his cock, almost as if it was inside a pussy. She casually drilled down, edging her mouth around Bruce and sucking a bit deeper. Sapphire leaned into her and hummed, the prick edged into her throat with each push. He drove a bit deeper and tightened his grip around the back of Sapphire's head for a deep throat-fucking.</p><p>Silver fondled Bruce's balls and smiled at how full they were.</p><p>"Blow a load down her slutty socialite throat," Silver cooed.</p><p>"On my way there," Bruce remarked.</p><p>Bruce edged his thick prick a little bit deeper down Sapphire's throat. Silver milked his balls and caused Bruce to grunt. With one hard thrust, Bruce decided to empty his reserves down Sapphire's throat. Sapphire leaned down and savored every last drop of cum just shooting from his balls and going all the way down her throat. Bruce tightened his hand on the back of Sapphire's head and face-fucked her vigorously until she was drooling up a storm.</p><p>The very instant Bruce pulled out of Sapphire's mouth, she was left gushing and more than ready for more. Sapphire dragged her tongue down Bruce's cock and lavished her warm saliva all over his length, from the tip down to the base. Then she turned and shared a cock hardening kiss with Silver.</p><p>Bruce brought himself back a little bit. The tip of his manhood slid against Sapphire's hot slit, and he gave himself a little push to drive her completely wild when he entered her from behind. She was primed and ready to be fucked and Bruce was more than ready to give it to her.</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>The brisk, hungry cries of Sapphire Stagg filled the room. Bruce turned her and pushed her up against the edge of the hot tub to pound her. The two enjoyed each other's company, some no strings attached fun was just what the doctor order. Sapphire closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Bruce's organ rammed deep into her body. Her tightening walls grabbed his prick and he pushed a little bit deeper inside of her. His thrusts only hit a fever pitch and made Sapphire cry out for more.</p><p>Bruce leaned in and played with every inch of her delicious body. The Detective kissed and enjoyed Sapphire's body while he could feel Siler's presence demanding his attention. Bruce motioned for her to get next to the wall and Silver did, getting three fingers slipped between her legs in the process.</p><p>"Oooh, yes!" Silver moaned. "YES, YES, YES!"</p><p>Silver pumped her hips back and forth in harmony and enjoyed what Bruce was doing to her. Bruce edged his hand between her legs and drove her completely wild with pleasure. His fingers gripped her clit and put just the right amount of pressure to get Silver's mind cooking with pleasure.</p><p>Silver and Sapphire edged closer to an orgasm. Bruce leaned deep into Sapphire and gave it to her extremely hard. Bruce tightened his hands around her hips and with another couple of pushes, drove his thick manhood all the way inside of her hungry hole. Silver tightened around Bruce's fingers and Sapphire clutched his cock.</p><p>Both high-society pillars came together with each other. Bruce pulled out and Silver pounced onto his cock, mouth first, to savor Sapphire's sweet juices. She looked up at Bruce, hunger in her eyes. Bruce put his hand on the back of Silver's head and guided his thick cock down her throat. She swallowed his cock, inch by inch, slamming that organ down her throat all the way.</p><p>"Rise."</p><p>Silver did and found her way towards Sapphire's accessible cunt. She leaned in and licked her pussy hard and fast. Sapphire threw her head back and moaned when Silver edged down into her pussy from behind. Bruce put his hands on Silver's back and teased her with a few finger strokes.</p><p>It was time to move in for the kill. Bruce ensured Silver got her fill of Sapphire's pussy juices before he guided his thick prick into her hungry hole from behind. Bruce slid deep into Silver, feeling his length be gobbled up by her hungry pussy. Bruce leaned into her and guided his hands all over her fine body. His cock worked back and forth like a piston and rammed deep into her.</p><p>Silver enjoyed the feel of Bruce's length buried into her. She missed it greatly all of the times, where it was not within her. Bruce held on tight to her and rammed her from behind. Bruce leaned deeper and deeper inside of her. Silver's walls tightened around his cock, and made her cry out for him.</p><p>"A bit closer."</p><p>Silver felt his balls push up against her thighs. Hungry, endless desire flooded through the heiress the deeper Bruce buried his prick against her hot, accommodating hole. Bruce leaned into her and ensured Silver would be tightening around him and squeezing around him. He edged closer as her silken walls pumped him.</p><p>Bruce had a lot of momentum when he pushed down into Silver. And Sapphire looked about ready to cum at the same time. Bruce ensured both of these fabulous women were going to cum for him. Silver squeezed and pumped his cock. She wanted his load and who was Bruce to deny what she wanted.</p><p>Sapphire came and almost collapsed. Bruce quickly held her up and ensured she did not have a nasty spill. With one hand he held Sapphire and the other he held Silver. His prick pushed into Silver and she tightened around him. Her walls oozed around his length the deeper he edged into her.</p><p>Now, it happened, with Bruce busting his load deep into Silver's pussy. Given the last time he finished down Sapphire's throat, this was only fair. Bruce emptied every last drop of cum inside of Silver, with her walls tightening around him.</p><p>The very second Bruce pulled out, Sapphire turned around and buried her face into Silver's snatch to suck the cum out. Her eyes blazed with desire. And her roaming hand grasped Bruce's dripping prick to pump it.</p><p>It was only a matter of time before these three moved to the next round.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Rain Delay(Ororo Munroe/Storm)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, for those who don't read my Harry Potter centric story, Control, I will be taking a very significant and quite frankly long overdue extended break from writing before too long. I'll post what I have written of the Batcave in the can(about 20 or so chapters at this point), and then I don't know. Hopefully I'll return after that. Burnout is an ugly thing. For more information https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721280/chapters/76775951</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rain Delay(Ororo Munroe/Storm)</strong>
</p><p>"Mmm, you are as gifted...as the others have told me."</p><p>Not Batman's first encounter with a lovely female mutant, nor would it be the last. The current X-Men leader, Ororo Munroe, better known as Storm, felt the roaming hands of the bat, as her top had been pulled out. Ororo's round juicy breasts popped out of her top. The dark-skinned African goddess had been quite the sight to see, especially when Batman stripped her down.</p><p>Ororo felt the hands of the Bat on her and his lips edge closer towards her. Ororo met Batman halfway and kissed him hard. She felt up Batman's body beneath the suit. While she had a sense of what she had to work with, a small part of Ororo could not feel slighted because this man was overdressed. It might be time to fix that. She slowly worked her way into solving the mystery on how to disrobe Batman.</p><p>Batman's huge cock popped out of his pants and smacked Ororo on the thigh. The Dark Knight pushed the Weather Controlling Mutant down on the bed and started to kiss her all over, while rubbing his cock down onto her thigh. Batman went face down between Ororo's spread legs and ate her out.</p><p>Gifted, and a very generous lover as well. It had been a long time since Ororo had been eaten out like that. Those memories flooded back to her, and Ororo's loins just plain flooded with honey and Batman leaning all the way into her.</p><p>The second Batman came back up, he climbed on top of Ororo and grasped her hands. A kiss on the lips followed and Batman moved down with those extremely able lips and hands. He leaned down and sucked on Ororo's nipples to drive her to completely drive her wild. And Batman put the right amount of pressure upon Ororo's clit and made her hips just jump off of the bed.</p><p>Batman leaned down onto Ororo and guided his big prick down inside of her body. Ororo slid his prick down into her body from above and could feel her wet pussy wrap around him. Finally, Batman entered Storm and she could not be happier. Batman's fingers slipped down onto her nipples and squeezed them hard. Her hips bucked up to meet Batman when he thrusted down into her hard. The hot milking of Ororo's wet box around his cock allowed Batman to drive a little bit deeper inside of her from above.</p><p>"OOOH!" Ororo cried for him. "OOOH!"</p><p>Batman just smiled and kept going to work on her. Her hot pussy walls wrapped around him and edged Batman all the way down into her. He pumped a little bit deeper and ensured she was gushing for him completely. Batman pushed down hard and rocked her, sending her body into overdrive when she came for him. Batman tightened his hands around her hips and pushed a little bit deeper to drive her completely wild with pleasure.</p><p>"We're just getting started."</p><p>Words had never been spoken which sent shivers down the spine of Ororo more. The Detective pushed down into her and her hot pussy edged his cock deeper inside of her body. Batman's hands pressed down onto Ororo's chest and milked her glorious globes when he pushed down into her. His fingers edged against her and sent Ororo's hips just bucking up hard to meet his big prick when he slammed into her.</p><p>"Oooh, baby!" Ororo cried in his ear. "More! More! Fuck me harder!"</p><p>Batman had been more than happy to oblige her and slam his thick prick down into Ororo's hungry love tunnel. She tightened around him, squeezing his cock with each pump driving him all the way down. She held on tight to him and released him.</p><p>Another orgasm and Ororo's hips rapidly bucked forward, in an attempt to drive Batman all the way down into her. He had her in the palm of his hand and squeezed her tits hard to make her cry out for him with another orgasm.</p><p>Batman extracted himself from Ororo's pussy and she turned around. The Detective put his hands on Ororo's juicy ass and squeezed it. She quivered and moaned when he edged closer towards her. The tip of is prick had been at her opening. Batman decided to collect juices from her pussy and edge it to her ass.</p><p>Here, Ororo thought she was going to die and go to heaven. The thought of anal sex with Batman worked her up a fair bit. Batman's fingers dipped into Ororo's anal tunnel and he pushed inside of her to drive her completely to the breaking point. The fingers slipped deep into Ororo.</p><p>The state of the African beauty told Batman how much she wanted this. Batman pressed the tip of his cock, well lubricated from the earlier session, at the edge of Ororo's asshole. He pressed his hands down and with one solid push, he was in her. Inside of her ass and feeling the pleasure of her warm anal opening just grabbing tight onto him. Batman slid his fingers back and forth and edged himself down against Ororo's warm ass when he pumped inside of her. She clutched tight and released him.</p><p>"Deeper!" Ororo cried out. "Fuck me harder!"</p><p>Batman smiled when he pressed his fingers against Ororo's ass and made her cry out when he pumped deep inside of her. Her anal walls clutched Batman and released him when he thrusted down inside of her body. Her tight ass clutched him hard and released him with more fluid pumps as he edged inside of her.</p><p>She came for him with the slightest gesture of his fingers ramming down into her hot, hungry hole. Ororo felt the intensity rock through her body as he drove deeper into her ass. Those balls promised something special and kept slapping down on her ass from behind. Batman leaned in deep and kept burying himself into her, driving down into Ororo's hot ass to make her cum for him.</p><p>Ororo Munroe gushed more than the rain outside. Batman grabbed her ass firmly and rocked her, with the thrusts getting deeper and faster. Ororo tightened her grip on the edge of the bed and let out a passionate cry when he pushed down into her. He knew precisely all of the right spots to hit to drive her completely wild. Batman pinned Ororo down and made her cry in pleasure.</p><p>"F-fuck!"</p><p>That word sounded so eloquent and prepared to cap off a nice night. Batman leaned in and explored every inch of Ororo's impressive, majestic body one more time. She deserved to be worshipped. He leaned deeper inside of her, and everything was beginning to cum to an end. Batman leaned deep inside of her and pressed his big cock down into her ass all the way. The view of her ass gaping from his cock stunned her completely.</p><p>"One more time."</p><p>The moment Batman made her cum, he edged his prick all the way down inside of her ass from behind and it resulted in her finishing up all over the place from him thrusting inside of her. Batman leaned inside of her and dumped a huge impressive load inside of her fine ass. Ororo tightened around him.</p><p>The feeling of Batman's thick, gushing cream oozing from her ass made Ororo squirt just a little bit more.</p><p>"Stick around, it's still raining," Ororo weakly said.</p><p>"And I'm sure you didn't have anything to do with that."</p><p>Ororo just smiled.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. The Wasp and the Bat(Janet Van Dyne)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Wasp and the Bat(Janet Van Dyne/Wasp)</strong>
</p><p>Janet Van Dyne closed her eyes with the pleasure hitting every point in her body. Batman, Batman had her pinned down against the edge of the bed and worked his fingers into her body. Thanks to a really big villain threat, the Justice League and the Avengers had to team up, but Janet found herself struggling to remember all of the details, and also struggling to keep from cumming from Batman's hand working it's magic inside of her.</p><p>Batman knew how to get the most out of all of his lovers. Wasp gripped his fingers with her pussy and squeezed him tightly, edging closer to a very vigorous orgasm. Janet spilled her juices all over the place as Batman edged down inside of her. Her pussy juices dripped hot over his fingers while they edged inside of her and made Janet moan intensely in the aftermath of what was done.</p><p>The very second Batman pulled out of her with his fingers, Jan knew what came next. Her prominent ass had gotten some attention for him.</p><p>"Pin me down and fuck the hell out of me!" Wasp cried out. "Oh, yes, I need this."</p><p>Janet closed her eyes and felt Batman's thick prick drive down inside of her hot pussy. Her warm tunnel edged Batman's long throbbing cock inside of her. Batman pressed his fingers down her body and pushed inside of her. Janet clutched his cock and made her cry out in pleasure. Batman edged all the way inside of her and made her cry out when he pushed down into her.</p><p>Batman bottomed out inside of Wasp's hungry pussy. His balls slapped against her and made her squirm for him. The deeper he went, the more she savored him.</p><p>The Detective felt up more of her body. Upon the orgasm, Wasp shrunk a little bit. Batman grunted as her pussy walls cradled his cock between them. Batman held back and guided his fingers down her body. He pinned his hands down onto her and repeatedly drove himself into her.</p><p>"Sorry, it happens sometimes...when I'm excited."</p><p>Batman rolled Wasp over and put the tip of his cock down against her warm pussy. She cried out in pleasure when Batman edged his prick against her warm walls. The Detective edged himself into her body and ensured Wasp tightened around him when he guided inside of her. Jan's warm walls hugged around Batman's engorged pole when driving down inside of her from above.</p><p>The Detective pinned the beautiful superheroine down and pushed down inside of her body. Jan's tightening pussy grabbed around him the faster Batman rammed down into her. Her hot pussy closed his cock around her. This was the best fucking she ever got and Jan could hardly believe her luck. Batman's fingers ran down her legs and sent her into overdrive. His hands worked her and sent her hips just jumping up to meet him. The deeper Batman went, the more Jan succumbed to him and his touch.</p><p>Easy as that, Batman got her climaxing for him. Her walls wrapped around Batman tightly and milked him extremely hard. The Detective pushed into her hot pussy and rocked for her.</p><p>A little break, but that was just so Batman could toy with her body even more. Jan closed her eyes, a fantasy of shrinking so she could fit into his utility belt visited the shrinking sexpot. Then, he could pull her out to use her whenever she want. Oh, Jan was going to lose it with a thought like that.</p><p>Batman put all of the right pressure on her clit and sent Janet's hips just pushing up. Batman leaned all the way inside of her and fingered her hard from the right side. Batman pressed down inside of her and made her climax hard for him when he edged all the way inside of her.</p><p>"A bit closer."</p><p>The Dark Knight's fingers worked magic further than most men's cocks would. And speaking of which, Wasp eyed up that organ. She wanted it, needed it back inside of her, in the worst way possible. Batman held her back and guided his thickness back inside of her body.</p><p>Batman elevated Wasp's legs above his head and proceeded to push into her. The warm silken feeling of her pussy walls grabbing him brought a smile to Batman's face. Batman edged a little bit deeper inside of her and Wasp screamed out in pleasure when he finished fucking her hard. Wasp grabbed him and he grabbed her.</p><p>"I don't want this to end."</p><p>"All good things have to."</p><p>Yes, true, Jan supposed, but she hoped it would not be any time soon. The Bat really hit all of the right spots on the Wasp. She flashed him a playful, encouraging smile. And Batman went all in, slapping his thick balls down onto Wasp's thighs. Wasp lifted herself all the way off of the bed and guided more and more of him inside of her. Her hungry walls grabbed him tight and milked him, every inch of her shaking with pleasure as he fucked her.</p><p>All good things might have to end eventually, although Wasp hoped to enjoy every single last moment of this. Batman leaned deeper inside of her and pushed her. Wasp closed her walls around Batman's huge prick and edged him closer to the breaking point. Closer to the edge, closer to bursting inside of her. Batman pinned her down and repeatedly stuffed his cock inside of her body to drive her completely wild with pleasure.</p><p>The very instant Batman finished up Wasp, her pussy juices flowed all over the place. He edged inside Wasp and made her tighten up around him with each thrust deepening how far he was going in her depths. She squirted hard for him with one last orgasm.</p><p>"I need this," Wasp breathed. "Please! Don't hold back for me."</p><p>Batman leaned into her and pumped his way down into her hot body. Her walls tightened and released around Batman. Batman knew precisely all of the right buttons to hit. And he could feel his balls edging perilously closer.</p><p>The Dark Knight turned up the juice on one of the founding Avengers. Batman leaned down into her and played with her body. She matched him stroke by stroke and his prick edged inside of her body. Jan's warm walls tightened around him and she flooded him from the tip of his cock, all the way down to the base. Batman edged against her and made her scream for him.</p><p>Finally, Batman bottomed out inside of her and busted inside of her with a huge cream pie. Wasp came two more times, her pussy tightening as she shrunk and Batman dumping his load inside of her. And her breasts grew her bottom half shrunk.</p><p>"Didn't know you could do that."</p><p>"Me either!"</p><p>Batman played with her knockers before he finished edging inside of her body. He pulled out and let the cream trickle down Jan's legs. She flashed him a dirty, depraved smile, hoping for more.</p><p>And yet, he was gone. How did he do that? Wasp just leaned back and felt the cum drip out of her body. Janet Van Dyne rubbed her sensitive pussy, dreaming of a further encounter with the Dark Knight.</p><p>And it would happen. Oh, yes, it would.</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>